


The Hunt

by Catyo90



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 61,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catyo90/pseuds/Catyo90
Summary: This story was originally written by The Wild Omega. Due to personal matters she announced that she would not be unable to continue it. I asked her permission to continue the story but in her way. Only a few ideas are mine but the main majority of it is from her.She has written 6 chapter where as I have written the ones afterwards.





	1. The Hunt: Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by The Wild Omega. Due to personal matters she announced that she would not be unable to continue it. I asked her permission to continue the story but in her way. Only a few ideas are mine but the main majority of it is from her.  
> She has written 6 chapter where as I have written the ones afterwards.

The next morning she awoke, she raised her head up a bit and a small gasp followed afterwards. She had expected to see an empty bed but this time he was still in bed. She smiled to herself as she saw his sleeping form, his hair had spread around his head and shoulders making it look wilder as his chest raised slowly. Carefully she moved her hand to the marriage braid in his hair, she still couldn’t believe she was married to him as she glanced at the identical braid she had in her hair. She suddenly felt her body move and noticed that his arm was still wrapped around her from the night before. She snuggled closer to him and smiled at the sound of his heartbeat. He was so warm, every moment she was with him she felt safe and loved.

Suddenly there was a light knock at the door, She looked at Thorin who stirred and then opened his eyes, he brought his hands to shield them from the light. She smiled at the sight and gave him a light kiss on his head. “I’ll get it for you,” she whispered gently to him. He peeked between his hands and gave her a smirk.

She smirked to herself as the door once again sounded with a knock. She stood up from the bed and grabbed a blanket around herself as she walked over to the door. She opened the door to see Dis standing almost unable to contain the smile on her face. Once she saw her in the doorway she started to smile even more.

“Oh y/n. Just the one I wanted to see. Could you come with me, I wanted you to see something.”

“Um…alright. Give me a moment and I’ll be out in a bit.”

Dis just smiled back and walked around the hallway. She closed the door and sighed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She walked past the bed and pulled out a light blue dress and a light white-furred coat to match. She grabbed a pair of boots and a light belt and wrapped it around your waist. She walked over to the door but as she was about to open it. Suddenly she felt Thorin behind her as he wrapped his arms around her chest. She gasped lightly but welcomed the warmth from his body. He turned her around to face him, she smiled at the sight.

His hair was messy as it covered his face but the marriage braid wasn’t at all damaged, his eyes though still groggy were more clear than ever. Those eyes, they were bluer than all of the finest sapphires. She brought her hand up to his face and gently caressed his cheek. “I’ll be back…”

He tightened his grip on her and started to kiss her down her neck as his hands roamed up and down her back. “Thorin…”

He stopped for a moment and started to chuckle. He nipped at her ear which caused you to yelp in a small squeak, her cheeks blushed profusely.

“You have a few minutes don’t you?”

She brought her hand to her face to cover the blushing. Suddenly he picked her up and pressed her against the door. He gave her nothing less than passionate kisses as she brought her arms around his neck. He brought his hands to roam up her dress and started to kiss her exposed skin as a light gasp escaped from her and in turn low growls escaped him. However, the moment was disrupted by another knock. Thorin grunted to himself.

“Y/n! Are you alright.”

Thorin sighed as he placed her back on the floor.

“It’s best to not keep her waiting.”

He said as he walked over to the bed and grabbed a robe to cover himself. He opened the door and saw Dis looking slightly anxious to leave. Thorin stepped from behind the door.

“Ah, you know you’re supposed to be in a meeting with father right now.”

“Yes, sister. But if I may inquire as to where you’re taking my wife?”

Dis smirked as she brought her hands to her hips.

“A woman never tells.”

Thorin sighed as he turned to face her.

“Don’t be too long. I have something to show her later on.”

He placed a gentle kiss on your check and smiled at his wife’s reaction, he smiled to himself as she placed a hand on her cheek. He gave Dis a wink as he turned back into the bedroom. Dis sighed as she faced her.

“Come on. I don’t want him delaying us.”

Dis grabbed her hand and started to pull her through the halls toward the forgery. As they arrived Dis seemed a lot more excited about what she wanted to show. As the two of them ran though the forge, they arrived to see where the gems were polished and counted.

“What was it you…”

Before she could ask Dis pulled her down the stairs to the lower part of the mines. All around the walls were dwarfs breaking off raw gems. They both saw a group of dwarves around a table placing their gems down, it seemed they were being checked. Dis recognized Balin with the group as she pulled both of them once more and pointed to one of the dwarfs speaking with Balin.

“See that one over there?”

She followed Dis’s gaze and next to Balin was a fairly good looking dwarf. His hair was long and gold, his face was covered in dirt but that didn’t cover up the scruff around his face. He seemed to have the same build as Thorin but was definitely shorter than him.

“You mean the blond? What about him?”

She whispered

As she looked at Dis y/n noticed that Dis started to show a light blush on her face. Y/n turned to the man and then quickly back to Dis.

“Dis…do you have feelings for him?”

Dis snapped back into reality and sighed.

“Yes but I’m not sure if he would accept me. I mean the way I see my brother look at you… It would be nice if he saw me like that.”

And in an instant, an idea came to mind. She grabbed her hand and called for Balin. He turned to see Dis struggling to get y/n to let go of her hand as y/n waved her hand at him. Once they were in front of him y/n stopped.

“Well hello lass, now what would the two of you be here for?”

“Do you mind if we borrow him for a moment.”

Balin turned to the dwarf and smirked.

“Aye sure, he finished the night shift earlier than the others.”

Y/n turned her head to the dwarf and gave a light nod, Dis copied her movement.

“and your name would be?”

“Vili, your highness's but If I may ask, why do you need me?”

“Well not really me. Dis thought you would like to join her for a moment.”

You turned your head to see her face had gone completely red. Dis shook her head and looked up at Vili. She gave a small smile. You saw Vili instantly start to blush.

“um…sure, let me just change real quick.”

As he turned to leave he bumped into the table and laughed it off as he rubbed the back of his neck. As soon as he was out of sight Dis started to beg for you to come with her.

“oh come on y/n. I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“You’ll be fine. Just talk to each other and all will be well.”

Dis sighed. She knew there was no point to begging.

“You know for an Omega, you’ve gotten braver.”

You said nothing for a moment as her words reached your heart. Ever since the hunt, you were afraid of what the other alphas would do. Every corner you felt eyes fall on you, in lust or envy. But Thorin made you…stronger.

“Hey y/n, you alright.”

Dis lightly waved her hand as her train of thought returned.

“I should head back. Thorin didn’t want me to be out too long.”

Dis smirked as she nudged you a little. Soon after Vili came back wearing normal attire . She looked at Dis and gave her a wink and turned to exit the hall. She turned back to see them smiling and laughing.

When she returned to the royal halls, she noticed Thorin speaking with his brother and father near your chambers. She was about to walk over until she saw Thorin glance over at her and raised his hand slightly. She stayed put until she saw Frerin and Thrain leave for the two of them alone. She slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked tired and almost worried.

“What is it?”

“My grandfather…he wishes to take back the mines of Moria.”

Her eyes widened at the sound of those words. Thorin brought his hands up to meet hers. He could see every thought pass through her eyes.

“When?”

Thorin shook his head and sighed.

“I’m not sure. But my father and I believe we can convince him to wait for awhile, a year at the most.”

She brought her arms around his neck and laid her head down as she felt his hands wrap around you. her entire body was shaking, both of you knew that one day he would have to go fight but those mines, they were cursed.The stories of the Balrog were not to be taken lightly.

Tears started to prick your eyes as he held you tighter. Thorin stroked her back in comfort Both of you held each other for what felt like hours but in truth was only a moment. He raised her head up and cupped her face.

“Y/n…”

A small kiss fell on her lips as she kissed him back lightly. Thorin took her hand and quickly pulled her into the bedroom. He quickly locked the door and soon brought his attention back to her.

He walked up to her and grasped her tightly as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Without even breaking the connection, both of them grasped at each other’s clothes, removing them without any hesitation. Soon both of them were bare, he never got over the beauty of her body. He picked her up lightly and gently tossed her on the edge of the bed, soon his hands began to move across her form as he placed light kisses around her neck. She looked up at him as her silver hair cascaded across the bed, she sat up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her. Small low growls came from him as he positioned himself to her entrance. In a swift movement she felt him enter her. Her head fell back in bliss as her hair sprawled across her chest making her body shine like a jewel.

With each thrust she felt closer to the edge but as soon as Thorin noticed this he would stop.

“Thorin, don’t stop…”

“My dear you have to say the right words.”

He smirked as he slid his hand down to her core, his fingers ghosted around her as his cock twitched in arousal.

“ah… don’t stop… Please Thorin…”

Thorin growled lower than ever before and without warning thrusts even harder and faster. Each time she felt her walls tighten in pleasure. Pulling almost completely out of her, Thorin thrusts himself back into her slowly, making her moan his name.She brought her hand to his face and he stopped for a moment to look at her. He felt her gaze as if it were an arrow in his chest. He brought a hand to her face and wiped a tear away from her face.

Thorin pushed back into her hitting her sweet spot as he rocked his hips against her. He was able to hold the alpha back even though it felt like torture. His omega started to moan his name as he grabbed her hair. Thorin could feel her fluttering around his cock and brought his lips to meet hers and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around him. Burying his nose into his one’s neck he started to tremble out of sheer pleasure

Feeling the warmth fill your core, you knew he spilled himself inside of you.

Tensing as he finished Thorin panted and then gently eased out of her. He felt her tremble at first as he rolled to lay beside her and pulled her into his side he heard her whimper and cry lightly. “Âzyungûn,” he said to her lightly as he wrapped her in his arms. He felt her hands travel to his torso as small tears fell.

“I…I don’t want you to fight. The thought of you…”

Thorin’s sighed as he stroked her hair he felt her lay her head in his chest. He lifted his head to look down at her and grasped her hand in his, bringing it to his lips as he kissed it lightly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Amralime.”


	2. The Hunt: Chapter 8

The chilling air swept through the air as the stars shined through the curtains. She awoke lightly to feel something wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see Thorin in a deep asleep, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She wiped the grogginess from her eyes as she looked toward the door to the main hall, it was open.

She gently moved Thorin’s arm as she slid off the bed as silently as she could. The cold stone pricked her feet as she quickly slipped on a pair of slippers and a furred robe. She turned her head to see a shadow creep through the crack in the door, it was headed to the treasure room. As she stepped closer to the down she started to worry if it was a thief or even worse. Another Alpha. 

A sudden grunt made her turn back to the bed, a sigh of relief escaped from her to see he was still asleep. She opened the door and quickly walked through it. She was able to catch a glimpse of the shadow in the hall and started to follow behind. Little did she know that Thorin had woken up.

As she followed the figure she noticed that who ever it was, definitely knew their way around. They took every turn and seemed confident in where they were headed. Soon the figure stopped outside the treasure room. She managed to hid behind a corner to catch a glimpse of who the person was. A sigh escaped from her once more, it was Thror.

She seemed to think that she should leave him be before he noticed her presence but before she could go back, the king spoke out loud.

“My dear, there is no reason to hide. Please come.”

Her body shook for a moment as she peeked from around the corner to see him waiting by the open door to the treasure room. She gripped the robe closer to her as she took a breath. She walked out from her hiding spot and slowly walked up next to him. As she stood next to him she saw the most rare sight. He was smiling. For once he wasn’t focused on the treasure in front of him. In his his hand was small portrait of a very beautiful woman with long silver hair just like her’s but she wore a small crown, the crown of a queen..

“Is that your wife?” She asked as he handed the picture to her.

“Aye Indeed it is. Whenever I become restless…looking at her reminds me of better days.”

She placed a light hand over the picture and traced the frame of it. She knew that his wife was an omega, if only she could have meet her. She started to wonder if they would have gotten along or if they shared the same interests. What seemed to take her attention was her eyes. They were the same color as Thorin’s. Thror looked to her to see that deep in her eyes she had questions..

”What troubles you y/n?” He said as he started to walk down the stairs to the treasure hoard.

“My lord. Throin has told me that you wish to take back the Mines of Moria…is this true?”

She followed next to him as they walked down into the room. The gold and jewels that they had manage to collect started to shine in the dime light of the torches. Though not as much as they had in the lonely mountain, it was still far more than what she could ever imagine.

“Yes. It is.” He said with a stern but honest voice as he turned his head to look at her. She saw in his eyes a hint of worry and understanding.

“I know why you are here my dear, you would have me keep him away from the fight.”

She said nothing. He was right, she would give anything to prevent Throin from fighting. Even if it cost her everything. She had become fond of him in more ways than one and she felt that she had to help him. However close behind them he watched, Thorin stood behind one of the pillars and walk as silently as he could without making the gold move. He started to listen diligently. What he heard and saw next made his heart skip a beat.

“I beg of you. Please, delay the battle for a year. I know there is nothing that will stop him from fighting…but… it wounds me to think of him…dead.”

She said as she bowed her head without glancing up at him. She placed a hand over mouth to hide the sobs and tears. Thorin was about to step out from hiding until he saw his grandfather comfort her. Thror placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and encouraged her to look at him.

“I will but only if you my dear, can do a favor for me.”

As she heard the words he said, he carefully handed the photo of his wife to her but she did not take it from his hands, confusion ran through her mind as she looked up at him.

“Please keep it. I believe she will be of more help to you than me.”

“My lord…I…I couldn’t.”

Thror looked at her and grunted lightly as he smiled to him. He took both her hands and placed the portrait in between them. 

“It may not be wise, but it would make me feel better. Please Y/n.

She looked at her hands and smiled back at him as he let go of her hands. Thror smiled as he led both of them back through to the door. She hugged Thor as she held the picture in her hand. He turned away toward his chambers as he waved to her. 

She started to walk back toward the bedroom, then something caught her eye. She saw a figure close to the corner where she was hiding before. She started to fear once more that it was another Alpha. It was worse, it was her brother.

“Rahl. What are you doing here?”

“Oh come now sister. Should you not greet me with more joy than that?”

“You need to leave Rahl. Right now.”

“Oh but I thought you should know that ya dear husband attacked me and it occurred to me that it wasn’t his fault. It was yours, now i’m here to deliver payback for what ya did.”

She started to back away from him as he started to reach for the portrait, she pushed him back a she tried to rush past him but Rahl managed to grab her arm.

“And I will take this as payment.” 

He reached for the picture, she managed to push him back and strike at his face causing him to let go. A sudden growl came from behind her as she found herself behind Thorin. Before she could do anything, she gasped at the sight of Thorin’s hand around Rahl’s neck holding him against the wall.

Rahl squirmed as he gasped for breath. Thorin showed nothing but anger in his eyes. Rahl grew more and more terrified, he started to plead.

“Y/n…please…stop…him.”


	3. The Hunt: Chapter 9

She couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. Everything seemed to move slow in her eyes. Her brother started to grasp against Thorin’s arm. His eyes showed a void of rage, she couldn’t move. the sudden sound of her brother pleading brought her back.

“Y/n…please…stop…him.

No. No more but not like this.

“Thorin.” 

She brought her hand up to his and tried to have him let go. He had a tough grip but she managed to loosen his grip from Rahl’s neck. Thorin furrowed his brows as he held Rahl away from her.

“Y/n. He doesn’t deserve to live. You know this”

She sighed. She knew this but she could not blame her brother for his words or his actions. 

“Thorin. Please. My mother would never forgive me if I let you do this.”

He sighed. He knew she was right. With your mother sick and your brother and grandfather being the last of the family. If he killed him, it would only bring more sorrow into her life. Reluctantly Thorin let Rahl go and called out for the guard as he stood in front of you.

She watched as the guards seized Rahl’s arms and drag him away. Rahl shoot a glare toward him but quickly looked away once Thorin noticed. One of the guards asked for where they should take him. For now only one place would do.

“Take him away to his home and tell his grandfather that if he even looks at y/n, he will be punished.”

Thorin looked over his shoulder at her and sighed.

“Ask the grandfather to bring her mother here tomorrow and send a medic to watch out for her.”

The guard nodded and rushed to reach the others as they dragged Rahl down the hall. Thorin returned his attention to you. You stood their holding the portrait in your hands, they were trembling. Thorin held your hands in one of his as the other lifted your chin slightly to meet his gaze. 

“Y/n…”

Before he knew it, she wrapped his arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt exhausted and too tired to think. Thorin sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. He heard footsteps nearby and saw it was Dis and Thror. 

“What happened here?” Dis asked with concern as she walked over to you placing a hand on your back.

“I believe we had an intruder.” Thorin said as he felt your body loosen. He put an arm under your legs as he picked you up bridal style. 

“I…can walk…you don’t have to carry me.”

“Shhh. No complaining.”

Dis smiled at the sight. Thror put the picture in the pocket of your robe as he placed a hand on Dis shoulder.

“Come Dis. She should get some rest. Thorin I trust you can make sure of that.”

Thror and Dis started to walk away as Thorin turned back to the bedroom. 

“Thorin…”

Thorin looked over his shoulder as Thror did the same.

“We must speak once your finished.”

Thorin simply nodded as he continued to walk away. Soon you both arrived in the bedroom. He carefully placed you on the bed and brought the furred sheets over your body. He turned toward the door to visit his grandfather but before he could, you had grabbed his hand.

“Y/n…are you alright?”

“I’m sorry…to give you trouble…if we never meet none of this would have happened.”

Thorin clutched your hand and knelled down to meet your gaze.

“Don’t say that. If I never met you…my life would by worth nothing.”

She turned her head away but he brought a hand to her cheek and turned her back to face him.

“Y/n. Men lananubukhs me. Menu tessu, amrâlimê.”

He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her hand. He stood up and placed her hands across her chest. Before he left the room, he turned to her and whispered. Her eyes fluttered as sleep began to take her.

“Get some rest, y/n.”

Thorin closed the door as quietly as he could and walked down the main hall, soon he arrived at Thror’s chambers. He walked through the door to see his siblings and his parents waiting for him. He walked inside and shut the door, he walked over next to his brother as Thror spoke.

“Y/n has asked for me to delay the assault of moria.”

Thorin saw his brother and sister sigh in relief. His mother looked at his father with a curious look. Thror turned his head to Thorin and smirked at him.

“It would seem your wife was very insistent that we wait.”

“Grandfather, you know that father, Frerin and I pleaded with you the same thing for the past week.”

Throin said as Dis started to smirk.

“It would seem she is better at convincing him than you dear brother.”

“It’s better this way. We have time to train the men and gain more supplies.” Thrain said as he placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

Thorin smirked as Thror turned to Thrain. They both nodded to each other.

“There is another issue we must discuss with you and your brother.” Thrain said as Dis sighed.

“Once again I am left out of the fun.” Dis stood from the couch and followed after her mother who gave her daughter a slight push through the door. As soon as they both left Thorin and his brother sat down as their father started to smoke at his pipe.

“After we fight in Moria, there is one last task we must do. Though it is not an easy one.”

Frerin and Thorin shifted their body in uneasiness. Thror turned to both of them and sighed.

“If we do not survive the battle. One of you must go to the lonely mountain and slay Smaug. However there is one thing you must do before you begin your journey.”

Throin and Frerin turned to each other slightly confused.

“You must take y/n with you.“

~

Translation: Men lananubukhs me. Menu tessu, amrâlimê- I love you. You mean everything to me, my love.


	4. The Hunt: Chapter 10

The fireplace emitted an orange glow surrounding the four of them. Thorin and Frerin had been silent the entire time. Both of their minds were racing with thoughts but Thorin was furious, he was doing his best to calm himself. Frerin noticed his brother’s knuckles turning white.

“What do you mean y/n has to come with us” Frerin said as he watched his brother’s face start to turn pale. Why her. Why would they make her go with them.

“She needs to go with you Thorin, if you decide to take on the task.”

“Why?”

Thorin said with a lone cold tone as he stood up with his hands clutched tightly.

“Son. You must understand, leaving her here while your gone is not wise.”

Thorin turned to both of them and crossed his arms and give a low growl and furrowed his brows. This was news to him.

“Explain.”

“She is an omega, if you leave her here by herself. Other alpha’s will try to claim her. The only reason they haven’t, is because they know how dangerous you are.”

“Your father is right. Your grandmother, though she was a fighter. She had one awful night that gave her nightmares for years.”

Thror sat across from Frerin and motioned for Throin to sit down. Thorin sighed as he sat back down. Frerin smirked as he watched his brother submit, probably one of the few times he ever saw him do it. He would definitely tell Dis about it.

“Thorin your grandmother was attacked only mere hours after my father and brother and I fought the dragons at the grey mountains. When I returned home I found her with the captain of our guard pleading for her love, not in a friendly matter.”

Thorin closed his eyes at the image. The warmth from the fireplace and the cold air from the window started to make the room feel more uncomfortable. The crackles and splitting wood from the logs broke the silence.

“I had lost my brother and my father in one day. I was not gong to lose her and I killed him for an action he could not control. Throin you must understand, once an Alpha catches the scent of an omega without her mate’s scent. They have no control.”

Thorin looked down at his hands, he understood. If he left for the lonely mountain without her. She would become free from his scent. She would be hunted down with no sure way of safety. His thoughts went to the man who had hit her during the hunt and how his rage and fear took over him. 

“However if Frerin decides to take on the task then you have nothing to fear.”

Thorin looked at his brother and knew it would be too much to ask. Not him, not after they lost their home. Frerin looked at Thrain and shrugged.

“I think it would be best if I went in his place, besides he’s too old and stoic for this task.”

Thorin smirked at herself and looked at his brother.

“That may be but I know that out of the two of us. I am wiser and more experienced. 

Thror and Thrain sighed at the banter. Thror snapped his finger as both of them returned their attention to them.

“Do you both understand and are you willing to take on this task.”

“Yes, of course father.”

Thorin said as his brother nodded at the question. Thrain stood up and motioned for Frerin to come with him. Thorin stood up but Thror placed a hand on his shoulder and made him sit down. Thorin watched as his brother smirked at him while his father sighed at the sight. After a few moments of silence, Thorin pulled out his pipe as his grandfather did the same. Their was another sensitive subject that Thror needed to tell Thorin, alone. 

“Thorin you will have another problem with y/n travelling with you.”

Thorin quickly glanced at his grandfather but focused on the pipe.

“No doubt you and her have had very intimate moments together.”

Thorin coughed on the pipe as he reached for his throat to soothe it.

“My lad it is nothing to be embarrassed about. But you should know that you may not be able to contain yourself while out in the wild with her.”

“You mean her scent?”

“Yes. The scent of omega is stronger in the wilderness and not only dwarfs will look for her but men and elves as well. However there is a way to maintain it.”

“And what would that be?”

“Ah, you will not need to worry about that now. You have a year to wait.”

Thror turned his head to the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise over the mountain tops.

“Ah. It seems the sun has decided to end our night.”

Thror waved to his hand lightly toward Thorin and motioned to the door.

“Get some rest. Don’t worry about tomorrow, you have had to deal with a lot this with this morning.”

Thorin nodded as he walked toward the door. Before he left the room he looked back at Thror and sighed.

“Grandfather…I must ask. Did she…did she ever recover from that night.”

His grandfather merely sighed as the embers started to dim causing the room to grow slightly darker. 

“Yes…but at a great cost.”

Thorin started to head back to the room. His mind traveled to what could happen in time. He worried that he would cause pain to his wife and prayed to Aule and in Durin’s name for the best to happen. Thorin soon realized he was standing outside the bedroom door. He carefully grabbed the latch and slowly opened the door. the sight he saw was once he could remember for the rest of his days.

The robe she had worn was tossed to the floor, her silver hair sprawled over the pillows started to shine as small rays of light shined on her. The reds and copper of the sheets made her skin glow radiantly. Her breath was slow as her chest rose lightly. He smiled at the sight and carefully closed the door. The door made a light click and he swore to himself as he carefully walked over to the other side of the bed. He lifted the sheets carefully as he slid into the bed. Before he knew it he felt her arms wrap around his chest. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He yawned, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer.For now all was right. But behind every light is a shadow.


	5. The Hunt:Chapter 11

The morning sun peeked through the window. She felt the warm rays cover her face and in her groggyness, covered her eyes to block it. She was never really a morning person. A very soft knock came from the door. She grunted and looked to the side to see an empty part of the bed. She shook her head to fully realize the Thorin was not there. She looked toward the bathroom door to see it closed and the sound of a low humming coming from it. She sighed in relief, another light knock came from the door. She stood and picked up her robe from the floor as she shuffled slowly toward the door. She gasped at the sight of her mother standing next to her grandfather.

“Mother…? You should be resting at home. Is something wrong?.”

She started to look around her mother’s body checking for any injuries or symptoms. Her grandfather made her pause as he spoke.

“y/n don’t you remember. Rahl visited you last night.”

She placed a hand on her head, her face started to turn red at the incident. She remembered that Thorin almost killed Rahl and sent him back home and ordered the guards to bring them here for help.

“Of course. But mother you really should rest.”

Her mother simply smiled and placed a weak hand on her shoulder.

“My dear, I feel better than ever. For once a bed sounds like torture.”

The look on her mother’s face made her smile. Her eyes were the same as hers but her hair was a golden yellow with thin white streaks peaking through. She wondered how this moment would be if her father was still with them. Then an thought clicked in her mind.

“Mother, would you be willing to visit father today. I know it’s been awhile.”

Her mother looked shocked for a moment but smiled at the idea. Her grandfather gave a light chuckle. She couldn’t help but give her mother a huge hug. She

“I’ll meet you at the gate, I just need to get changed and bathe.”

Her mother and grandfather nodded as they turned back to their rooms to prepare themselves.

She shut the door and smiled. She walk over to the bed to fix the sheets and noticed the portrait of Thorins grandmother was standing up on the nightstand. Soon after she turned to the bathroom door and slid it open and her entire face turned red. Thorin was naked and in the tub with warm water splashing over the edge, not really hiding anything very well. She was about to close the door until he spoke.

“Don’t tell me your shocked to see me naked y/n.”

“It’s not that… it’s just…I wasn’t expecting it.”

“In the bathroom?.”

He smirked as she gave him a slightly annoyed look. He raised a hand out of the water and offered it to her. She sighed as she walked inside and closed the door. She looked at the loosly tied robe around her and thought to herself, maybe I can beat this game.

She walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to rub them against his chest and very slowly would roam down only to end up stopping short and going back up. A low growl came from him as he moaned out loud. He threw his head back as the wet tips of his hair clung to the side of the tub. He looked up at her and smiled at the sight as her silver hair fell across her shoulders.

He growled once more and brought a hand up to her arm, he managed to lift her into the tub making her robe soaked. She squeeked lightly at the impact of the warm water hitting her cold skin. She looked up and moved her hair out of the way only to see Thorin a mere inch away from her. They said nothing as she felt his arms cling to her back and across her shoulders slowly removing the robe from her form. Onve the robe was off she placed her hands on his pectorals, feeling every muscle move under them. She glanced up and down his body to see multiple amounts of scars. Some were small and faint, barely noticeable while others were huge and deep. She felt the pain of each scar as if it were on her body.

He looked at her and brought his arms around her. He laid his head on her chest and heard her heartbeat. It was strong and hypnotic. His hands roamed to her breasts and started to gently massage them, suddenly he felt a light rub against his cock and bucked his hips and the feeling. He looked down to see her hand submerged in the water.

“Shall we try it here.”

Her hand rubbed up and down as she felt her lower body grow warmer. She started to become flustered. Throin glanced at her and aligned himself to her. In one swift movement, he entered her. Her gaspcaused him to become even more aroused as the sensation of the water and him hitting her in synch caused her body to twitch lightly.

She started to pant as the heat from his body and the water made her body more aroused than before. He stood up slightly and moved her over the tub. The feeling of the cold tub grazing against her breasts made her gasp in pleasure.

He gripped her hips and brought his body over her. He brought his lips to her ears and started to bite at her neck. She started to call out his name as he brought one hand to the front and started to rub her core. She started to see stars by this point, she brought her hands to his back and started to grip quite tightly causing her to break the skin slightly. He started to thrust so hard that the water started splashing out of the tub as the tub shook. Thorin cursed at how tight she was. She was no virgin yet everytime it felt like their first, never low on passion. She felt him hit her spot over and over, she could barely contain herself.

The sound of skin hitting skin and gasps filling the room as Thorin started to feel himself exhausted and slow down his pace. She in turn felt the rush coming to her head, made him turn her around so she faced him.

“Thorin… don’t stop.”

Without question Thorin gripped at her hips and shoved himself inside her once more. He panted as he felt the warmth escape both of them. She brought a hand to his face, she looked up and panted lightly. He smirked to himself at the sight of her body floating slightly against the water as the soap bubbles began to fade. She felt his member grow hard once more but she knew she could not handle it again.

“Thorin…I have to go.”

She started to climb out of the tub and managed to reach the door but before she could leave, he gripped her wrist and brought her closer to him, making her collide with his chest. He stood there with water dripping from his body and without warning picked her up against the door. He kissed at her neck and growled even louder than before as he brought his hand beside her head.

“Thorin…I can’t.”

He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

“I can’t help it…your scent is stronger than ever.”

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was in torment. The alpha side of him was pleading, no begging for her to stay and she knew if she left now it would make him desperate. She looked down to see his cock twitching ever so slightly, she gripped his cock and started to massage it once more. He growls to himself and placed a kiss on her lips. She felt him press up against her even more now. He growled and thrusted himself back into her. She gasped at the impact and started to move her hips on her own. With each movement done with her hips, he felt himself tighten. He gripped on to her hips and let her face the door as she placed her hands on the knockers, he started to trust even more than ever. He brought both his hands around her back and brought them to her breasts. He gripped them upward which caused her whole body to rise. He whispered to her.

“Are you mine?.”

She glanced at him as she continued to pant and moan with each thrust given to her.

“Always…”

Thorin started to thrust harder and faster until he felt himself come and felt her body tighten around his cock. Once more they paused and slowed their breathing. Throin smiled at her as she did in turn. She kissed his jawline but he was sneaky, He managed to move his head quick enough to receive a kiss on the lips. She blushed at the movement and gave a light giggle to herself as she went back into the bedroom to change.

It only took her a few minutes to get ready. She opened the door and looked back to see Thorin with a towel around his waist.

“Where are you going, if I may ask.”

“To visit my father with my mother. It’s been quite some time since-”

She stopped mid sentence and looked toward the door.

“he died.”

Thorin sighed and nodded his head, understanding that she needed to do this. At least while her mother was still able. She looked at him again and gave a quick smile before she left the room.

She walked a little ways down the hall and reached her mother’s room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. No one answered, perhaps they we’re already at the gate. She walked down the hall to reach the main gate. Her grandfather stood there with her mother holding a walking stick in her hand. She quickly stood next to her mother and offered her a hand.

As the three of them walked, they enjoyed the sounds of the market and the scent of the food being cooked as the tunes of instruments played around the square. After some time they arrived at a cave opening in the side of the mountain, but. no jagged edges were found here. The sides had been carved into and torches covered each wall. Above the cave was a craving in Khuzudul. It read.

“Here lies those who fought with honor and courage, may their names never be forgotten.”

Below the words were two carvings, one of a warrior and the other of a king. Her mother started to walk through the tunnel as she and her Grandfather followed closely behind. Entire floors of marble led deeper into the dark, stairs spiralled through like fire. They reached an opening to the tombs. Beside one of the walls was a lever. Her grandfather moved it and the stone began to move. Light started to shine from the outside and into the tomb. Every light shone trough the holes landed on the name of the stone coffins.

She started to search through the rows until she saw her mother stop in front of one the coffins. She sighed and readied herself to see it. It had been some time since she came to visit. As she stood next to her mother she looked down to see the carved coffin.

“Here lies Naku, Son of Laku. Guard of the Lonely Mountain.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother crying as she wiped the tears away. Her grandfather placed a hand over her shoulder and sighed.

“He was a great man and the best son a father could ask for.”

Her mother placed a hand on top of his and nodded at his kind words. Times had become hard for the family, after the seize by Smaug and the abandonment from the elves. With the death of her father, the brutality of her brother and her mother becoming sick. Everything seemed bleak. But then she meet Thorin, she never told anyone but the night before she was going to be shown as an Omega. She wanted to run away and never look back, But how could she.

Even when she first laid with Thorin she thought about running from him anf hiding in the words but she felt something for him, it wasn’t the Omega in her that wanted to stay. It was purely her. She never thought a man could love her like he did.

“Y/n let’s go back for now. I feel a bit tired.”

Her mother raised a hand to her head and swayed a bit.

“Alright mother.”

Laku started to lead her mother away but before she could follow, she turned back to the grave and placed a small chest on the tomb, inside were herbs and berries from the forests. She placed a hand on the tomb and whispered to herself.

“I’m free.”

Soon her attention was brought back as her grandfather called for her to catch up with them. The three of them followed back up through the stairs and out of the cave. Her mother looked out to see the city bustling even more than before, the sun made the halls shine in a faint blue as the people below made the best with what they had. The walls though they shined a cold blue, it mixed with the faint oranges and reds or the afternoon. Birds began to chirp as the smell of dinner was surrounding the air.

“What a beautiful sight for these weak eyes of mine.”

Her mother looked over the city and breathed in the fresh air. Y/n looked at her and noticed that she was swaying ever so slightly and was barely holding her walking stick. Suddenly her mother collapsed, Laku managed to catch her in time as y/n immediately layed her down and propped her head up.

“Mother! Mom, no…no you need to keep your eyes open. Mother please open your eyes!”

Laku quickly pulled out the horn hanging from his side and began to blow it. Y/n looked out toward the main gate to the royal home and saw Dis and Frerin running out the main gate, Dis pointed in their direction with a pair of medics following behind. The masses of people moved out of the way as they hurried toward them. Y/n brought her attention back. She began to prey to all the Valar, not this anything but this. Not her. She brought her forehead down to meet her mother’s.

“Mother please…please open your eyes.”

Only for a moment a faint glow, to faint even for an elf to see came from her hands.

“Please. Please come back.”


	6. The Hunt: Chapter 12

Hours had passed since her mother was taken back into the healing rooms. She was unconscious but still alive. The healers believed that she exhausted herself from walking to much, however they were unsure as to why she would not wake. The only unusual symptom was her skin, it was pale but warm to the touch. Y/n decided to stay by her mother’s side. Dis and Frerin tried to convince her to rest but she would not leave,Thorin could not even sway her. 

It was late into the night or was it the next day. She was unsure. Her mother’s condition had remained the same. Every hour Y/n would search through all the concoctions and medicine but nothing would work. 

At the moons highest Thorin walked into the room to see her mother as still as a corpse, he sighed in relief when he noticed her breathing. He walked over to her and laid a light rag over her forehead. He may not have been a healer but he knew a thing or two from his mother. He turned his head to a nearby desk to see y/n asleep. Stacks of books and papers surrounded her like a halo while her fingers were stained in ink. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lifted her up as gently and quietly as he could, he brought his other arm to wrap around her legs and carefully carried her into their room. Once he laid her on the bed, he felt her stir awake slightly as her eyes opened.

“Thorin…My mother…I need to…I need to help her.”

“Shhh. Rest for now. I will look after her.”

Y/n gave a deep breath as sleep took her. He sighed at the sight and laid the fur blanket over her. She heard him walk away from the bed. Once she felt his presence gone she gripped at the blanket. How would she tell him. She glanced at her hands and remember the magic she felt in her body. Her grandfather told her not to tell anyone or show anyone, especially the other Alphas. She knew better than that but she knew their was no such thing as too much safety. She heard the door click close and she raised herself from the bed. Sleep and exhaustion called for her to rest but she was too determined to give up.

Thorin walked out of the room and saw Dis and Frerin headed to Healing room. Dis saw him and called for him to follow her while Frerin opened the door for them. Once Thorin was inside she closed the door and motioned to her brothers to be quiet.

“Both of you need to see this.”

Dis brought Thorin and Frerin over to the bed and pointed toward the neck, their were two faint, almost invisible marks. Thorin looked at Dis very puzzled. Frerin lightly touched the marks to examine them closer.

“I think y/n healed her mother.”

Dis said as she started looking around the desk for something. Thorin crossed his arms and gave her a unsure look. Frerin decided to ask what his brother was thinking.

“I don’t think he understands.”

“These are healing marks.”

“Dwarves can’t heal with magic. It wouldn’t be possible for her to do that.”

“That’s what I thought, until I read Grandmother’s diary.”

Dis pulled out a small red book with multiple pages peeking from the cover with a golden bookmark bearing the mark of Durin on it.

“This entry here was during a time Grandfather fell ill. She claimed that one night she awoke and felt a pulse in her hands. She placed a hand on grandfathers chest, she claims that it glowed very lightly. It only took her a few hours to heal him.”

“So you think y/n can heal, just like grandmother.”

“Not entirely. I think she still needs time to use that power. This power is very rare. Grandmother stated that this power is exclusive to omega Dwarrowdams which is different to the omegas for humans and elves.”

Suddenly the door to the room opened, Throin, Frerin and Dis turned to see y/n standing there. She looked down at her hands as she started to fiddle with them. Her face showed that that she heard everything. Throin placed a hand on her shoulder as Dis held one of her hands. Frerin gave her a small smile and gave her a respectful nod.

“Y/n. Are you alright.” Dis said as she squeezed y/n hand. 

“If its true…I want to try. No, I need to try.”

Dis, Frerin and Throin merely nodded as she walked past the three of them and walked toward her mother. She stood next to her mother and placed a hand out on her chest. They watched closely as she closed her eyes. Everything was silent to y/n. She felt a small irregular pulse rush through her body to her arms leading to her hands. A very faint light appeared from her hands. Thorin watched in shock while Dis watched with curiosity. The light started to roam around the body and faded away. Y/n took a breath as she looked down at her mother. 

Nothing changed. She sighed in frustration as she fell to her knees. She held her mother’s hand in between hers.

“This can’t happen…I can’t lose her. Please. Please don’t leave me.”

Thorin’s heart broke at the sight. This never should have happened to her. He cursed to Aule, no to all the valar for this cruelty, she never deserved this kind of pain. What kind of God allows this, he thought to himself.

He prayed that what he did next would help her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as he placed his head on her shoulder. She started to sob as she turned her body to face his. She brought her arms around his neck as he in turn held her even closer to him. Dis smiled at the sight and saw y/n reach a hand out to her. Dis took a hold of the hand and suddenly found herself in the hug. Throin and Dis smiled to each other. Frerin smiled at the sight, he looked over at y/n mother and noticed something was off. She was trying to speak.

“Y/n look!”

He said as he tapped her on the shoulder. Y/n wiped the tears from her eyes and glance back at her mother. She saw her lips moving ever so slightly. She head a very faint word.

“…y/n…” 

“Mom. Mom can you hear me?”

Her mother started to move her head slightly upward. Y/n saw her mother’s eyes open up slowly as she weakly lifted her hand and reached out to her. 

“Y/n…why are you crying? I’m sorry…did I make you cry?”

“No, no. It ‘s alright. I‘m just…I’m just so happy that your alright.”

Her mother sat up from the bed as Y/n brought her hands around her mother and started to laugh with her mother at the situation. Thorin and Frerin smiled at the sight. Frerin tried his best to keep Dis from asking to many questions toward the two of them. Throin laid a hand on her mothers back and gave her a welcoming smile.

“Welcome back.”


	7. The Hunt: Chapter 13

The following morning the home was filled with relief for the recovery of her mother, the healers couldn’t help themselves to ask questions which seemed to over whelm both of them. Thror took it upon himself to give them space and sent both of them to bath to freshen up from such a stressful night. Both agreed as Dis walked them to the royal bathing room.

Once they arrived at bathing room they walked in. Both y/n and her mother gasped at the sight. In the centre of the room was a huge stone bath filled to the brim with warm water. Outside was a clear view of the fallen snow. The sun peaked over the balcony as rose colored curtains swayed in the air. They we’re surrounded by warm colored walls and a variety of bottled soaps and herbs of unbelievable smell filled the room.

“I have never seen anything this beautiful.”

Dis smiled at their faces as both of them took in the majesty of it.

“These baths are for the king and queen. My grand mother had it built for her and grandfather as a gift. The water has been know to heal the soul and body.

Dis walked over to the two of them and handed both of them some soap and wash cloths. Dis started to remove her clothes piece by piece. Y/n did the same and helped her mother with hers. The three of them entered the water. Dis shuttered at the heat for a moment until she fully submerged herself.

"This definitely beats the freezing mountains.”

Y/n started to giggle slightly at the sight. Her mother followed suit as she ducked her hair into the water. Y/n started to move her arms in slow fluid motions, It gave her the feeling as if she was controlling it. Dis smirked to herself as she hid her hands under the water and splashed some toward y/n.

“Ah Dis! Oh I see. Your gonna regret that.”

Dis’s eyes widened as she started to swim away from her. Y/n started to swim after her even faster as her mother sighed at the sight. Her mother started to wash her hair with the soap, as she started to comb it in she saw on the wall where the water flowed from to see a painting of a woman with a two small children in front of her.

“Dis? Who are those two?”

Dis and y/n stopped swimming to look up at the portrait as y/n’s mother started to wash the soap from her hair.

“Oh, that’s my mother with Thorin and Frerin when they were way younger.”

Y/n eyes wondered over to the child on the left. The child definitely had Throin’s eyes. They were deep blue, more beautiful than any sapphire she could possibly imagine. The child’s nose almost matched but it was definitely shorter than now. The child on the right was shorter but was definitely Frerin, a small scar over the childs eye confirmed that. Both of their hair was pitch black with their mother holding each son’s hand in hers.

Dis fell back in the water as y/n’s mother started to walk out of the water braiding her hair and grabing the closest towel. She definitely felt better than before, it felt as if years of ill were removed from her. Y/n was about to get up from the water but was stopped by Dis as she got out.

“You stay here. You had a lot to deal with last night and don’t worry I’ll make sure she gets back safely. Just enjoy your time.”

Y/n looked at her mother who seemed to shine with positivity. Her mother nodded to her and gave her a comforting smile.

“I’ll leave the door open in case you need anything.”

Soon the sound of footsteps left the halls and all was silent.

Y/n looked at her hands and examined them closely. She knew omegas were different but she never thought she could use magic. She started to wonder what Omega elves and woman gained instead. Perhaps they had abilities of animals or could change their shape. The thought of other omegas out there gave her some comfort in knowing she was not alone. She swam to the edge of the pool that was closest to the balcony and rested her head on her arms and as she stared at the scenery she gently kicked her legs against the water. The heat of the water felt so nice on her skin. It started to make her a little bit dizzy, quite quickly she fell into a deep sleep.

—————————————————————————————-

Thorin walked down the hall to see the door to the bathing room was also opened. He stepped inside and saw y/n asleep against the stone tub with her arms cossed over each other next to her head. Her silver hair cascaded down her bare back and spread out into the water like roots in the deep forests. He noticed that she seemed to be glowing, her skin shined like diamonds as the water gleamed like liquid fire. He walked over to her and gently nudged her shoulder. She raised her head from under her arm as she looked up at him.

“Thorin. Is this a dream.’

"No. It is real, you seemed to have drifted off to sleep.”

She wiped the water from her eyes as she stretched out a hand to him. He took her hand and with ease lifted her from the water. Her body fell into his, when her feet touched the cold stone, she shuddered as the chill spread through her body. She felt his arms wrap around her as he held her closer to him. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him as she brought her body as close to his as she could. Thorin responded by kissing her back. He brought a hand to her face and deepened the kiss, she took a breath from the kiss and they both of them started to breath deeply.

“What was that for?”

“For everything. Your kindness toward me and my family. Your bravery against my brother and the other Alphas.”

She looked up at him and he swore to himself that he had never seen her eyes show so much compassion.

“and your love for me.”

Thorin brought his lips to hers once more. It was a slightly rough kiss but she seemed to enjoy it. She slowing pulled the clothing off of him as he helped her with the task.

“Y/n”

He whispered her name as they held each other. He loved her so much and every kiss was proof of that, they were completely bare to each other and the world. He gently laid her on the floor as she felt the fur rug hit her skin. A mixture of cold and warmth enveloped her as his hands roamed over her body, ever so slowly. He looked down at her as he placed both hands next to her head to support his weight. She brought her hands to his face and stroked his beard, she brought his face to hers and kissed him once more. He kissed her back as he brought one arm around her back and held her closer to him. She let her hands roam up his arms down toward his chest, she could feel every muscle twitch from her touch. He broke the kiss as he brought his lips to her left breast and started to suck on it while his hand rubbed the other. She started to moan as she watched him adore every inch of her, her whole body began to shake.

“Thorin, I want to make you feel good too.”

Her hand reached down toward his cock, she started to jerk on it lightly as she felt his pre cum cover her hand . He felt himself closer to the breaking point and in response to it he brought his head to the side of hers and whispered

“If your not careful I’ll come.”

She smirked at him as she felt his warm breath tickle her neck.

“Then do it inside me.”

He blushed slightly at the statement, he loved it when she become more confident and commanding but he wanted to make her wait a little bit longer. He smirked to herself as he parted her legs. He brought his fingers along her clit and had two of his fingers enter her. She moaned as his fingers began to unravel her. She moved her hips against his hand in an attempt to feel more. But she wanted all of him.

“Thorin, please… I can’t hang on much longer.”

He nodded as he positioned himself, he only entered the tip and she felt her edge even closer. With every thrust she moaned and flinched which at first made him think he was hurting her.

“Are you alright…? Does it hurt.”

“I’m fine… It just felt really good.”

He smirked and continued to thrust even harder than before as he brought a hand to her core and rubbed it lightly as he felt her hips move against his hand. She swore to herself she was seeing stars. He sat up as he wrapped both arms around her bringing her body against his. He gave a low growl with every thrust to match her moans

“It feels so good y/n.”

He brought his body up from the floor and lifted her against him. She started to move her hips against him. They both felt at their limit. She brought her hand into his hair as her other hand gripped at his back.

“ Harder Thorin!”

She gasped as he responded by laying her back on the floor and gripped at her hips giving him more access to her body. With each thrust the closer they both were coming. With every moan he heard and every growl she felt, they both began to lose it. Thorin felt the end come as did she. He looked down at her and swore to himself she was the most beautiful dwarrowdam he ever laid eyes on. In a swift motion he kissed her causing her to taken back.

“What was that kiss for?”

“For you giving me a reason to live. To live the rest of my days with you, that is nothing short of a miracle.”

She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

“I love you too.”

Thorin sighed at the gesture and returned the hug. He heard footsteps in the main hall and y/n noticed that Dis entered the room. Dis’s face was fully red at the sight. She turned around faceing away from them.

“Ah I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…oh Aule. Look I’m gonna leave now and you two just…you know.”

Dis left the room and Thorin face showed a shocked expression. Y/n laughed at the sight.

“Could have been worse Thorin.”

Out in the hall she heard her mother speak out loud.

“No dawdling you two! Dinner is being served soon!”

Y/n turned bright red as Thorin gave her a smirk.

“It got much better. Don’t you think?”

Y/n puffed out her cheeks slightly as she crossed her arms.

“You know I could deny you any sex from here on.”

Thorin brought his face closer to hers still showing a smirk.

“Oh really. But you wouldn’t get to have this.”

He gestured to his body and both of them burst in laughter as they helped each other get dressed. Once they were “decent” they both walked out to the main halland arrived ine dining room to see Dis and Frerin sitting by Thrain and his wife while the rest of dwarves sang and laughed together, this magnificent feast had been made for her mother’s recovery but also in secret, the delay of war. The soilders and their families feared Thror would send them to their death for the mines of Moria. Though it was inevitable, they at least had a year of peace. A year to raise the moral of the men. To make the dwarves be remembered for their honor and loyalty in the face of it all. As Thorin sat next to y/n, he had noticed that his grandfather was not there. He would have been more shocked if he actually appeared. For nights on end he would wake to the sound of his grandfather chanting to himself about Smaug, the loss of the lonely mountain but over all of that. The Arkenstone. The king’s jewel.

Thorin feared that his grandfather would change his mind which made him seem more distant than ever and that gave Thorin a uncomfortable feeling, suddenly both of the doors opened making the dining hall silent. It was Thror. Everyone could see the madness in his eyes as he called out one word.

“Y/n!”


	8. The Hunt: Chapter 14

The entire hall was silent from the king’s cry of her name. Whispers began to spread as Thorin and Y/n walked to him. Thorin’s expression showed worry and anger.

“You!”

He yelled quite loudly as he pointed at y/n. Thorin stepped in front of her and glared at his grandfather. He didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t care. Thror looked over Thorin’s shoulder.

“You have stolen from me.”

Y/n was confused. What did he mean? There was no way or any reason for her to steal. Thrain and Frerin arrived on the scene and moved Thror out into the main hall. Dis turned to the servants and guests and had the celebration continue. Y/n mother watched as the five of you left to solve the problem.

Once they were in the main hall Frerin turned to y/n and whispered.

“Do you know what he means by you stealing from him.”

“No, the last time I was in the chamber was when my brother attacked me. I haven’t been there since.”

Thrain heard this and turned to his father.

“Father, we don’t understand. She claims she has taken nothing from you.”

“That is a lie. The gold that was in my chamber is gone. A servant saw you two leaving my room through the royal baths.”

Thror pointed to the two of them, his hands shaking in anger. Thorin walked up to him and spoke.

“Yes but she stole nothing and I was with her. Do you honestly believe she took it.”

“I don’t believe or trust anyone anymore.”

Y/n felt her chest tighten. The words cut her but she knew it was not without reason. Thorin saw her expression and started to growl at his grandfather.

“You and I both know she did not do this!”

Thror scoffed at him as he turned away from them. He turned back to face them and yelled so loud, the guests in the dining hall could hear.

“Until the gold is returned to me, y/n will stay in her chambers, locked away. While you Thorin prepare the men for Moria with your father and brother.”

Thorin’s face seemed shocked and filled with annoyance. With a loud growl he faced his grandfather but before he could do anything. Y/n stopped him as she placed a hand on his chest. She turned to Thror and bowed her head.

“My king, I swear on my life. I did not steal from you but if you wish repayment, then please take the portrait of your wife back. It would be for the best.”

As her head was lowered she prayed to all the gods that this would work. She would not let Thorin go and fight so soon, even the other dwarfs deserved to be with their loved ones. Thror looked at her. He was about to respond until his head began to ring. He gripped his head in pain as he screamed out.

“gold…the gold…all mine…gone.”

Thror started speaking to himself as Thrain tried to calm him down. Frerin spoke to Thorin.

“Take y/n with you to your room tonight but for now, go back to the dining hall. We will handle him.”

Thorin nodded as he wrapped an arm around her. They were both silent. She glanced at him but quickly looked away once he noticed. Thorin sighed and stopped walking. She looked up at him and showed a confused expression.

“You shouldn’t worry about him. This isn’t the first time this has happened and I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

“You mean this has happened before?”

“Yes. Mere days before Smaug attacked us. I found him roaming the halls late at night and found him basking himself in the hoard. Even after the siege, he started to claim as much gold as he could.”

Y/n looked away from Thorin. This must have been hard for him. None of this should have been brought on him or his family. 

“Come, we should hurry back to the others.”

Y/n gave him a very sincere look. Thorin looked down at her.

“What’s wrong? Are you-”

Before he could finish she held him close. He was taken back slightly from the contact. He brought his arms around her. He felt her whole body shaking and responded by rubbing her shoulders hoping it would comfort her. He brought a hand to her chin and raised her head ever so slightly.

“It’s alright. You don’t need to be upset.”

She looked up at him with her eyes starting to water.

“Thorin. You lost your home and now you have your grandfather to confront. And soon you will be fighting for your life. You have done nothing wrong. You don’t deserve this.”

She knew she was right. He smiled to himself as he brought her head to his chest.

“I have you. That’s all I need.”

As he held her the commotion from the dining hall grew louder. People were cheering and a few items breaking could be heard as well. Suddenly the door opened and Dis’s voice could be heard.

“Oh come on! We’re wasting good celebration time!

The two of them turned to see her face entirely red, too much to drink. Y/n mother and grandfather were behind her trying to make sure she didn’t faint and kept asking her to sit down for a moment. The two of you chuckled as you both heeded her. Once inside Thorin could see Dwalin arm wrestling against two men as Balin preceded to eat his food with a little bit more manners than the rest. Y/n saw Dis sitting and talking with Villi, she could tell Dis was enjoying herself while Villi seemed a bit nervous and kept rubbing the back of his neck. Y/n sat down and took in the sight and smiled, she noticed Thorin talking to one of the dwarves playing the music. The musicians started to play a slow song. Dwarf couples started to walk up to the dance floor. Thorin walked over to her and took her hand.

"Woah…wait what are you doing?”

“Come on. Just follow my lead.”

He motioned his head to the dance floor but she shook her head and tried to shake her hand free.

“I’m not really in the mood for dancing.”

He sighed. She wasn’t wrong. In front of the entire court, she was called a thief and a liar. But he didn’t want to see her close herself to the world. Or to him.

“No better time to learn.”

She sighed as she stood up and followed him on to the dance floor. Thorin turned her to face him as he placed a hand on her waist. She looked at him slightly confused. Thorin smirked and placed her hand on his shoulder and took her other hand in his.

“Thorin I have never danced before…what if I step on your feet.”

“I’ll lead. Just hold on to me and you’ll be fine.”

Everyone started to dance. Thorn began to twirl her slightly to help her relax with the music. She looked down at her feet but he raised her head.

“Just focus on me. Nothing else.”

She felt calmer as she swayed with him. Thorin spun her around him and caught her hand in his, he gently looked at it and then back to her. Thorin dipped her slowly as her hands roamed his hair, he then picked her up slightly and spun the both of them around and gently placed her back on the ground. She looked up and smiled as she laid her head on his chest, she smiled to herself. He took her hand and placed above his heart.

“Feel better?”

All could do was smile to herself, she nodded her head. Y/n smirked as she looked over Thorin’s shoulder, she stopped moving and couldn’t help but blush at the sight. Thorin turned around to see what she was looking at and found Dis dancing with Villi and before he could do anything the two of them kissed. And almost on cue, Thorin and Y/n heard a glass break.


	9. The Hunt: Chapter 15

After the celebration, things seemed to be calm for the moment. However Thorin was having trouble trying to hold himself back from making a scene. After seeing his sister kiss Vili, he was mostly shocked. Y/n managed to convince him to speak to both of them afterwards. Once everyone left Dis and Y/n spoke and agreed that the matter should be taken care of privately. Thror, Thrain or Frerin were not bothered very much but Thorin however wasn’t very thrilled, his big brother act couldn’t be any stronger than it was now. The four of them left the hall and walked into y/n and Thorins room. Thorin watched as Vili rubbed the back of his neck, what he would give for all of this to be a dream and that he had just passed out.

Dis seemed very irritated with this whole situation. Y/n stood next to her and watched Thorin close the door shut. He said nothing and saw Dis mentally stabbing him.

“How long have you two been together?”

Dis’s face turned red as she glanced away from him. Vili walked toward him and sighed to himself.

“Dis and I first met after the siege from Smaug. You see shortly after, my father fell ill and started to succumb to his injuries. Dis did all she could to help him and at the time we were both young and inexperienced with any medical experience. The day I lost my father was the day I decided to leave the life of a solider and start one as worker. Without her I would never have had the strength to move on.”

Thorin didn’t say anything and it seemed Dis was speechless from his kind words. Y/n seemed a bit confused about one thing.

“Wait. If you and Dis meet each other back then, why did you both seem nervous when I met you.”

Vili blushed as he remembered both his and Dis’s reaction to seeing each other.

“Ah, well you see. At the time I meet her I didn’t know she was the princess. In fact, I didn’t figure that out until we arrived here.”

Y/n and Throin both mentally face palmed themselves.

* How did he not figure that out?*

Vili gave a nervous smile as Dis simply laughed at the statement. Thorin expression seemed to soften as his sister continued to laugh. He sighed as y/n placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I believe this one is a keeper.”

Throin looked down at her to see her smiling from ear to ear. He sighed and turned to Vili.

“Vili, If I may speak to you privately for a moment.”

Vili swore to himself he was going to die. Dis walked toward y/n and they both left the room. Throin sighed and pulled out his pipe as he sat down. Vili simply watched, unsure of what to do or say. Thorin gestured to the seat across from him and lit up his pipe. Vili cautiously sat down as he watched the prince glance at him but then back to his pipe. After a few moments of silence, Thorin spoke.

“You seem to be a good man and my wife seems to trust you as well as my sister. Your clearly someone who is loyal but that does not mean you can’t change in the future. So I will warn you. If you deceive her in anyway. You will have to answer to me.”

Vili looked at him and he knew, he wasn’t lying.

“I swear in my families name, that will not happen.”

Thorin simply nodded and gestured to him that he could leave. Vili stood up and walked to the door but before he opened it and glanced over at Thorin.

“You a good brother to her. Most of our kin believe to leave a family alone to become stronger but you being there for her, that has made her stronger than most of us.”

Vili bowed his head in respect and left the room. Thorin thought to himself, was he doing the right thing? Perhaps he shouldn’t have wedged himself into their lives. Thorin head the door open once more to see y/n standing there. She smiled to herself as she closed the door. She sat herself next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, he placed a hand over hers and sighed.

“Are you alright?”

“She has grown up. Its only been thirty years since the siege. It never crossed my mind that she would find someone so soon. But perhaps it’s for the best especially during these times.”

Y/n looked up to see him give a saddened look. She brought a hand to his face and gently kissed the side of his cheek. He smiled at the gesture and wrapped a arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Y/n gave a slight sigh.

“She can take care of herself. I know these past few years have not been the brightest but as long as we take care of each other, all will be well.”

Thorin chuckled at her words. 

“You are far wiser than your years.”


	10. The Hunt: Chapter 16

Soon the days passed quicker than ever, before anyone knew a year had passed and during that time Vili and Dis grew closer together than ever before. However things were a little different for Thorin and Y/n. Thorin had become more distant with his grandfather becoming more unstable, even Thrain and Frerin were barely ever seen. Even though Y/n understood, she wished to at least see him once before he set out for battle. One day was all she had until the army left for Moria. 

She walked through the halls toward the throne room and saw Balin who seemed to be talking to himself. Y/n carefully walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Balin? Are you alright.”

Balin’s head shot up and y/n seemed shocked and saddened by the sight of tears falling from his eyes. Y/n was taken back slightly as she wept the tears away.

“Balin, what happened.”

“Oh. Nothing lass. You shouldn’t be worrying about an old dwarf like me.”

She said nothing as she gave him a concerned look. She gestured ahead of him.

“Lets just…walk.”

Balin merely sighed as he started to walk next to her. For a few moments they said nothing. Once they reached the throne room, Balin was about to open the door but y/n stopped him. She said nothing but he knew what she was trying to convey to him.

“Aye, lass. Go ahead.”

Y/n slightly opened the door to see only Frerin and Thorin inside. Y/n turned to Balin and gave him a light smile and walked inside. Thorin and Frerin turned to them. Y/n walked up to Thorin, in his eyes she could see worry and frustration. He was worried for his wife, with him gone more alphas would come for her. The only content he felt was that his sister would be with her until they returned. Thror had told Thorin that they could not send any word to each other, for he feared that the orcs and goblins of moria would find out their plans. This was the same for the entire army. Thorin turned to Balin.

“Can you give us a moment?”

“Aye Thorin.”

Once of the two of them left. Thorin brought his attention back to his wife. She hugged him in a tight embrace and he in turn did. Tears started to prick her eyes as flashes of what could happen entered her mind. Thorin felt her body shake and gently lifted her head to meet his gaze. Both of them said nothing but they both could see in each others eyes as every emotion that raced through them showed as clear as glass. Soon night enveloped the entire kingdom and everyone began to celebrate, their hope in taking back the ruins and reclaiming the tomb of Durin was strong enough for them to see past the battle. However no cheer came for the royal family, all except for Thror. Afterwards when all was silent, Thorin and Y/n had decided to leave for the night while the others proceeded to celebrate. Her mother and grandfather who had kept to only talking to each other, smiled at y/n as she waved to them goodnight. Y/n knew what both of them were thinking and felt very uncomfortable. Once they arrived in the room the air stung at her body as the curtains were blown away by the cold north winds and the full moon enveloped the room in silver light. The two of them soon found themselves in each other’s arms once more as the fur covers kept their warmth enveloped around each other.

All throughout the night y/n stirred in her sleep. Nightmares of the coming battle envaded her mind. In an instant she shot up from the bed.

“NO!”

Her skin was covered in a thin sweat as her skin started to cover with goosebumps from the cold air hitting her skin. Thorin woke up immediately and caressed her closer to him. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

“I…I saw you…on the battlefield.”

Thorin sighed as she spoke.

“you were injured and covered in blood and… You…you.”

He stopped her from saying anymore, a kiss. Not just any kiss. The most passionate and desperate kiss one had ever felt but as quick as it came it to ended. Y/n caressed his face and curled up closer to him, he in turn wrapped the fur blanket around her and gently stroked her back. He laid with her like that for hours until sleep started to take them both away from the real world.

The sun began to peek over the mountain into their chamber. Y/n stirred and awoke to find herself on top of Thorin who was still asleep. She smiled at the sight and carefully moved out of the bed. However a firm grip around her waist stopped her. She gasped slightly at the movement as her whole body was moved back to where it was. She glanced upward and saw Thorin looking down at her. 

“We have another hour until my grandfather will look for me. I’m not spending another minute without my wife.”

Y/n said nothing as she smiled to herself. She turned her body closer to him and snuggled closer to him. The scent of the mountains, the smell of wood burning in the fireplace as the sound of water crashing over the rocks as the birds chirped ever so quiet, all of it enveloped them both in a peaceful aura and surly one that they both deserved. The sound of Thorin’s low tone in his voice as he breathed began to make her fall back asleep.

Once the hour had passed it was soon followed by the sound of marching and horns blowing. When y/n awoke she found Thorin wearing his blue tunic with his light armor over it. The sword he carried was the same one that she saw him wield during the siege from Smaug. She slowly rose from the bed as he finished adjusting his robes, she quickly started to change into the royal robes. Thorin watched as she said nothing. He heard a knock at the door and found Frerin outside.

“What is it brother.”

“The men are waiting at the front gate, grandfather and father are waiting for you.”

“Good. Tell them I’ll be there shortly.”

Frerin bowed his head as Thorin closed the door and rushed to the others. Thorin turned his attention back to his wife. He was stunned for a moment to see her in a light sapphire dress with a light silver trim and a delicate leaf pattern along the hem. He saw her holding something in her hand, she walked up to him and took his hand into hers and placed it inside. He looked down to see a thin small braid of her silver hair, it was tied with a golden thread across it into a necklace. He looked her hair and noticed a small sliver of short hair sticking out from behind her ear. She looked up at him and tied the necklace around his neck and gently placed the braid under his tunic.

“I can’t bear the thought of being without you. So please keep this as a way to promise me you will come back.”

He looked into her eyes and knew that hearing him say it would help her with this. He hugged her deeply and passionately as he smelt the lavender oil in her hair.

“I will come back, I promise I will come back.”

Thorin took her hand and kissed the back of it. As they started to walk out of the room they noticed the families outside of the city walls saying goodbye to the fathers, sons and brothers. Y/n looked out to the army and saw even though their faces showed pride and bravery none of them wanted this to happen, all of them showed fear in their eyes and they could not hide it. Dis walked up to Thorin and Frerin and hugged both of them, quickly afterwards she brought her attention to Vili. Y/n wasn’t sure why but Vili had decided a few weeks before that he would fight.

Y/n turned to see Thror speaking with Dwalin, Balin and Thrain, it seemed as though they only responded in a way that the king would find acceptable. Y/n walked down to the front of the army, giving each soldier a blessing. As she reached the inner areas of the army she noticed one of the soldiers looking away as she came closer to him but each time he thought she was looking away he would try to stay unseen but this soldier was to slow for her as she managed to sneak a look at his face. She gasped at the sight.

“Rahl!?”


	11. The Hunt: Chapter 17

“What are you doing here?! You can’t do this. Do you know how mother would react if she knew you were here.”

“I’m not doing this for her or you.”

“Then w-”

“It’s none of your business, you clearly showed that night that you don’t care about me or this family! You had to be an omega. All your life you were treated well but me oh not me I had to work, I made sure our family wasn’t going to end up begging on the streets.”

“You know that’s not true, you know grandfather refused for me to leave before i was old enough.” she said as she looked down at her trembling hands.

“And look at what good that did. Years of work and we managed but then you were revealed and what happens. You get married to a prince! So go and live out a life in luxury.” 

He raised his hand at her and scoffed as he shoved past her and walked back toward the army.Y/n said nothing as she watched him walk away. Her eyes saddened at his words. She sighed, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Dis.

“Come, my father and brother wish to speak with you.”

As Dis showed her the way, y/n couldn’t help to look back but her brother was gone. They arrived at the top of the stairs to see Thrain holding something behind his back while Thorin and Del stood beside him. Y/n turned to Thorin who motioned for her to come closer. Thrain revealed the item to be a sword. The design engraved showed runes and the blade was clear white as if it were made of glass however it was clearly sturdy enough to fight with. Thrain offered it to her, she carefully accepted the blade but looked puzzled at the gift.

“As an Omega you will not be safe while Thorin is gone, other Alphas will come after you either in courtship or… more violent ways. Hence Dis will teach you how to fight. But my dear there is one important matter you must never forget.”

Y/n nodded her head in understanding.

“If another Alphas comes after you and successfully claims you…You will belong to that Alpha unless Thorin is able to defeat them in combat.”

Her body shuttered at the thought. She gripped the handle of the sword and clutched it closer to her. She looked at Thorin who seemed very disturbed by this as well. Thrain bowed his head to her as he turned to Del and enveloped her in a last embrace. He turned to Thorin and laid a hand on his shoulder and with a heavy sigh prepared to have the army march. Del walked up to Thorin and placed both hands on his face.

“My son, may Aule watch over you.”

Thorin bowed his head to her and embraced her but only for a short while. Dis looked at Thorin but said nothing, she was sure that he knew what she was asking of him.

“I swear he will come back.”

Dis nodded her head as she took her mothers hand and led her back to the city. Thorin watched with a heavy heart as his mother hid her tears from him. He turned his attention to you. He brought a hand up to your cheek and wiped the tears away from your eyes and wrapped an arm around her. She placed a hand on his chest and looked straight into his eyes.

“Men lananubukhs menu.”

He smirked and kissed her gently as he lowered his hand over hers. 

“Thorin! Come, we must be on our way.”

Thorin looked over his shoulder to see his grandfather waiting with his father and brother. Thorn turned back to his wife and looked over her shoulder to see many men looking at her. He growled to himself and brought his attention back and whispered to her.

“Stay with Dis.”

She nodded and held his hand tight for a second and slowly he let go, it took every fiber in his being to do it. He turned away and walked side by side with Thrain and Frerin. Vili turned to look at Dis and winked at her and then started to march with the army. Y/n walked back to Dis and Del to see her grandparents and her mother watching as the troops covered the land.

Hours passed until the army was out of sight. Y/n and Dis still watched with heavy hearts but soon decided to return home. On the way back, y/n felt uncomfortable and uneasy with the way the others would look at her. She stuck close to Dis and grasped onto the hilt of the blade tighter. Dis noticed that she seemed to look around the area more frequently than usual, she took her hand and tried to calm her down. Dis swore to both her father and brother that nothing would happen to y/n and decided for the next month that she would stay in their room. As for y/n family they had decided on staying in their family home seeing as her mother was still somewhat ill and with her grandparents having to take care of her. But y/n felt guilty for not telling either of them that Rahl went with the army. At least not yet.

Night fell over the city and Dis had already fallen asleep but not y/n. She was sitting on the balcony and looked out into the distance in the direction of Moria. She sighed as a warm air swept through the room. She imagined him with her with his arms around her but soon that disappeared as reality brought her back. She went back into the room and closed the curtains and laid in bed with Dis who must have kicked the covers off of herself. Y/n smiled and was about to turn the lantern off until she noticed the night stand on her side was slightly opened. She opened it fully to see a envelope with forget-me-nots on top of it. She turned the letter over, she brought her hand to her mouth and smiled at it.

“Thorin.” She said to herself. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Dis wasn’t awoken by her voice and the light. Y/n glanced back at the letter and brought the lantern closer to read it.

“Y/n, if you have found this. Then the day has come for me to led the army to Moria. I wrote this for you to prepare for after the battle. You see if either my brother or I return. One of us must go and reclaim the lonely mountain however if I go instead of my brother, you will have to come with me. I’m would never force you to do on this dangerous quest but my father believes it is best. We both have a month to decide and hopefully everything will go will,

Men lananubukhs menu ~ Thorin

She couldn’t help but cry as her fingers traced over the letter and his name. She laid the letter back in the nightstand and blew out the lantern and welcomed sleep to take her.


	12. The Hunt: Chapter 18

For the past days, Y/n felt scared to even enter the city now. Men everyday would stare and watch her with hungry eyes. Even though Dis would stay by her side, sometimes that wasn’t enough. Only five days earlier had a man grabbed her away from Dis while a group of others tried to block Dis from reaching her however they always underestimated Dis’s strength. Even though the blade that Thrain gave to Y/n would help her, she never used it. She found violence to be only used as a last resort. Once the day had passed Dis and her returned home and found a disturbing sight on the door to the room. A note with a dagger through it with only one word written on it.

“Mine!”

Y/n started shaking as Dis threw the note into the fireplace. She ordered the guards to stand outside while the two of them closed the door and locked it from the inside. Dis looked over at Y/n and saw her face covered in fear and worry. Dis placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright, Let us get some rest.” 

Y/n merely nodded her head as she sat on the bed still gripping the sword in her hand. She wasn’t sure why Dis never used it but she felt nervous to ask. Ever since Thorin had left her courage started to fade with each passing day as nightmares each and every night would claim her dreams. She never told Dis but she felt that she already knew, seeing as they did sleep in the same bed. Y/n turned her head to see Dis praying outside the window. Y/n wasn’t the only one who had seemed saddened, every morning and night Dis would pray to Aule for her families safe return but also for Villi. 

As the night enveloped the land. Dis was able to fall asleep quite quickly while Y/n stared out the window from the bed clutching to her legs. She closed her eyes and imagined that he was with her. She could see the battle as if it was happening outside her room. But the most intense thing she felt was his scent, she could smell it as clear as ever. She quickly opened her eyes and felt tears rush down her face. She pulled the covers off of her and walked towards the door as she grabbed her cloak, she glanced at the sword near the bed but shook her head as she left the room. She walked out as she gave a nervous smile to the guards, she walked past them and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued down the hall.

Y/n quickly walked into the chamber she and Thorin would sleep in and quickly locked the door and removed her cloak, the scent of him was the strongest here especially now that she could feel her body respond to it. She laid down as she felt the fur sheets cover her skin and the cold air blew through pricking at her skin. She could feel him, his hands caressing her skin while the sound of his growls entered her mind. Those blue sapphire eyes piercing through her soul giving her a sense of security as he would whisper her name as he held her. The feel of his muscles holding her against his broad chest as his black hair draped around his face giving him a regal look that made her feel weak all over. Her hands roamed over her body as she imagined his touch sending shivers like a wild fire. She brought a hand to her core and felt her mind become slightly hazed as she started pleasuring herself, the feel of the furs against her skin and her fingers working to give herself some relief caused her body temperature to rise. Only after a few moments did her entire body shudder and shake from the feel. She opened her eye slightly and for a moment saw him over her but it was merely an illusion.

“Thorin…”

She started to cry as she soon realized it was nothing but a dream, a simple illusion for her to be happy but only for a moment. Soon the bliss of sleep started to take her away. After a few hours, y/n awoke to see it was still night but a slightly lighter sky showed that morning was soon coming. She looked around the room, as she glanced toward the door she look in terror. The door was wide open. 

She quickly leaped from the bed as she peered behind the corner of the door. She could see down the hall that both of the guards were unconscious as she watched two men point to the room Dis was in and hers. One of the men started trying to lock pick Dis’s room while the other walked towards her. Y/n began to panic as there was no way the man didn’t see her laying in the bed before and even if he missed her, he definitely would find her now. Y/n slowly closed the door once more and locked it, she looked around for any place to hide but before she could come up with a plan, the door started to shake as the man tried breaking the door. Y/n walked over to the fireplace and picked up the poker and hid it behind her back. Soon the down was busted down as the man held a sword up as the other man walked up behind him, he has red hair and a thick beard to match as a scar crossed the bridge of his nose showed a perverted smile on his face as he licked his lips, the other man had his face covered, unable for y/n to see his face. Y/n gripped the poker tighter as the red haired man walked closer to her.

“What a ripe little one you are. You will make a fine toy for us.”

As the man stepped closer she waited until she felt the right moment to attack. One more step and then she could. The sound of footsteps coming from the hall could be heard. Suddenly the man with a mask grunted as he fell to the floor. Dis was standing in the doorway with the blade unsheathed. She merely hit him with the sheathe and turned her attention to the other dwarf. Y/n saw the man run at her and grab her by the arm and pulled her against him causing her to drop the poker as he held a dagger to her throat.

“Uh uh uh, one more step and I’ll kill her.”

Dis didn’t move as she kept her blade up.

“Good, now drop your weapon.”

Dis said nothing and didn’t even move an inch. The dwarf growled as the dagger pierced y/n’s skin. The man grabbed y/n even closer and started to back away from Dis. Y/n struggled against the man until he clutched into her ribs causing her to scream in pain. Sis stepped closer until she noticed the man she knocked out was starting to gain consciousness. Y/n struggled against the man and thought of the only thing she could do. She managed to slam her elbow into the mans chest and get lose for his grip. Dis had her stay behind her as she raised the sword against him. Dis was about to strike the man before the sound of guards marching through the hall caught her attention. Dis turned to the man and smirked.

“Seems you’ve run out of time.”


	13. The Hunt: Chapter 19

After the incident Y/n finally told her family of Rhal leaving with the army but none of them were angered by her hiding it. Her mother had guessed when he did not return home afterwards. A few weeks after the incident most of the people started to become more depressed as no word came from the army but now with the royal blood being attacked, most became even more worried for y/n. Even those who at first were jealous toward her for winning the favor of Thorin became sympathetic toward her. The servants became more focused toward her than anything.Dis had started to train her for the past days but the closer the day came for the army to return y/n grew more depressed. She was afraid of the worse and Dis understood this but she knew it wasn’t good for her but no matter what she said Y/n refused to even step out of her room, she wouldn’t sleep and barely eat. Every afternoon she would look over the valley waiting for their return and every night she sit on the window sill and match the sun rise. 

The night had come quicker than ever. Y/n was standing on the porch and looked up at the stars as she brought her hand to her neck. That night was pressed deep into her mind and with it a scar from the dagger it covered the first love mark Thorin made. She started to cry as she became more terrified on how he would react, would he be angered by her lack of fighting or would he find her unfaithful. If all went well during the battle she would find out the next morning.

As soon as the sun shone over the mountains, the people and the royal family waited to see if the reclaiming over Moria was successful. Y/n stood next to Dis and Del. After an hour they were finally seen. Del and Dis watched with heavy hearts as the huge army that had left was less than half. Y/n watched as the soldiers hung their heads in grief. As the army grew closer, a horrible sight was brought to them. It was Thror laid on the shield of the men with a bandage wrapped around his neck while his hands were laid upon his breast. Del gasped as she ran over to his body and cried lightly as she laid her hand on top of his. But that was not all, Dis screamed in sorrow as the men brought Frerin’s body next to Thror. Y/n brought her hands to mouth in shock as Del wept over her sons body. 

“Dis!”

Dis turned to see Vili helping one of the wounded soldiers down to rest. Dis ran up and held him close. 

“V…Vili, where is my father? Where is Thorin?!”

she started to sob as she watched her mother weep. Y/n held Del and helped her up and requested for the servants to take care of her as the soldiers moved both of Frerin and Thror toward the royal home. Y/n started to look around and managed to find her grandparents and her mother in the crowd. Once she reached them they said nothing as they watched the other families who had lost loved ones cry and scream in anguish and sorrow. Y/n motioned for them to follow Del and Dis as she turned back to the army. She had to find him.

She walked past the soldiers and found him with Balin and Dwalin each of them showing saddened faces. Thorin looked at her and asked for the others to leave them for a moment. Y/n hugged Balin and Dwalin and gave her respects for the death of their father, Fundin. Both of them nodded in respect as they wiped their tears away. Y/n brought her attention back to Thorin. He didn’t move as he stared into her eyes, y/n noticed his face was dirtied by dried blood with small cuts covering his hands and face, she noticed he was clutching onto an oak branch almost as if it were a shield. She stepped closer and placed a hand on his cheek as tears fell from his eyes, she carefully wiped them away.

“Thorin… oh Thorin.”

His grasp on the branch loosened as he wrapped an arm around her and the other slowly to her cheek as well. He held her as close as he could without causing both of them any discomfort and in a desperate plea kissed her, this kiss was full of love but also relief. Y/n placed her hands on his chest as she felt her body grow warmer with every passing second. Thorin broke the kiss and looked behind Y/n to see her mother.

“Where is my son?”

Thorin lowered his head and spoke

“Rhal, he was with us…but he was not found among the dead…or the living.”

Her mother merely nodded and began to walk away in a slow manner. 

“Mother are you alright?”

Without looking back she spoke once again.

“I do not believe he is dead, if he was I would feel it in my heart. For now I will hope for the best.”

Y/n watched as her mother returned to caring for the wounded. Thorin smiled lightly as he held her still, he brought his forehead to hers and breathed lightly. She looked up into his eyes. Every thought through him entered her mind. She took his hand and spoke softly.

“Come, we should watch over your mother and sister.”

Thorin nodded in agreement as she led him back with the others.

That night every dwarf in the blue mountains came to the tombs of Thror and Frerin and gave their respects. For the loss of so many, the fallen had to be cremated at Moria. Only those who survived were given the chance but more arrived wounded than alive.The few who died seeing their home were brought down to the tombs as well. Thorin walked with Y/n as Dis and Vili stayed close to each other. Del was walking in front as Thror and Frerin were brought beside her. Upon reaching the lower tombs the soldiers lead them both on stone beds in each carved in dwarven runes.

“Here lies Thror, Son of Dain I. King under the Mountain”

“Here lies Frerin, Son of Thrain, Prince of the Blue Mountains.”

Thorin walked over to Frerin and laid his hand over his brothers. He said nothing as he turned away to look upon his grandfather. Dis and Vili bowed their heads in respect as Thorin walked to the edge to see the people looking down at him each of them holding lanterns and offerings. Balin and Dwalin stood next to him as Y/n stood with Del and cupped her hands in hers. Balin yelled out to the crowd.

“The king is dead! Long live the king!”

Balin motioned to Thorin and the crowd cheered as Thorin bowed his head to his people as they continued to cheer. Soon the people began to leave with the royal family but not all of them. Del and Dis left with Vili but Thorin and Y/n stayed behind. Throin looked over his brothers body once more and once he heard the last footsteps leave the tomb, he began to weep. He had to be strong for his family, his people and himself. Thorin brought his hand to his face and fell to his knees as one hand laid on the edge of the tomb. Y/n knelled next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. This pain was one she was familiar with, when her father died her mother refused to eat or sleep for days and soon fell ill and her brother was never the same again. Thorin sobs slowly ceased as he calmly breathed. Thorin placed his hand on hers as he stood up and looked down at her.

“I saw it y/n. I saw both of them die. Frerin and I both charged after my grandfather was killed, soon after my father went missing.”

He stopped as he closed his eyes and looked away from her at the painful memory.

“I thought we would both return but I was wrong. If I was more careful, if I stayed by his side he would still be…”

Y/n brought a hand to his face and made him look at her. She shook her head in disagreement. 

“You didn’t cause this. You are to blame for none of it.”

Thorin looked at her with understanding but she could still see doubt in his eyes. He turned back to look at his brother and his grandfather. He sighed and brought his attention back to her. 

“Let’s go home.”

Upon arriving at the home y/n learned that Del was alone in her chambers and Dis was already asleep as Vili was with her for the night. Thorin decided to go check on his mothers health while y/n drew him a hot bath in their chambers. Not long after Thorin came back to find her completely bare and her hair slightly wet, she must have just bathed he thought. He smiled at the sight of her as she dried her hair with a light towel.

“The bath is already run, don’t worry its not too hot.”

He chuckled and went into the bathroom and started to undress as she went over to blow out some of the lights. As she was preparing the bed she happened to catch a glance of his back and gasped at the sight. It was covered with scars as well as his arms. He slowly entered the water and sighed at the warmth. She walked into the bathroom and saw every scar even clearer. She carefully walked up behind him and brought her arms around his chest as her hands started to roam through his shoulders and his back. He jumped a little at the touch as he felt her enter the water fully and against his. 

“These scars…they don’t hurt…do they?”

Thorin chuckled a little as he looked over his shoulder.

“No, especially with your touch.”

She smiled as he turned to face her and raised her head to meet his gaze. Those eyes, as blue as the sea after a storm. He brought his lips to hers and wrapped her in his arms and brought her deeper into the water.

“I have missed you so much.”

Thorin sniffed at her hair and smiled as she held him closer.

“Your scent. It’s stronger than ever, are you really that glad to see me.”

Y/n said nothing as her face was covered in red from ear to ear. Thorin chuckled at the sigh as he had his hands roam down her arms.Tingles raced from her body all the way down your backbone as she leaned closer into him, her breasts brushing against the hairs in his chest. His hands started to run through her silver locks. She felt slightly faint from his scent as well, she could feel her body collapses against his, she looked up at him. Having him so close to her after so long, she couldn’t help herself to roam his body with her hands. One of her hands traveled over his chest as the other roamed toward his cock.

He pelted her lips with kisses before pulling her closer. His hands moved more delicately over her body as he gently squeezed her breasts.Judging by her soft moans he knew she wanted it bad as well.

He confirmed it by saying, “How bad does your body wish for relief.“

She smiled lightly at his words. She responded by gently rubbing her core against his cock. He twitched at the sudden movement and gathered her wet hair in one hand and sweeps it across her neck in one smooth, graceful move, letting her locks hang down the right side of her chest. He bit at her neck but stopped at the sight of the small scar on the love Mark he left her.

"What happened here?”

Y/n looked away and said nothing as she placed a hand over the mark. He stopped her and she spoke softer than ever.

“He didn’t claim me, just a dagger to the neck. Dis handled the rest.”

He sighed and brought his mouth back to her neck and bite it lightly. Y/n moaned at the sudden action as he responded with a low growl.

“Your mine.”

She took her hand and brought her core even closer as he continued to renew the mark. His body slowly began to relax as her rhythmic motions nudged at his cock.

When she felt it harden, she applied a light touch to the tip of it and had him enter her. He let out a relieved groan. She smiled to herelf as he began to thrust into her, she loved the long waited satisfaction. The moans began to blend as the warth grew more. Her King had lost so much and fought so hard. While she couldn’t erase the past or the hurt, she could help him now and in the future.

After the long hours passed and the passionate night grew quiet. Y/n felt Thorin stir in his sleep through the night. To the point where she found him sitting up in the bed. She crawled over the bed and wrapped her arms around him and in turn he held her there. For the last hours till dawn, they stayed that way.


	14. The Hunt: Chapter 20

It had been Fifty nine years since the Battle of Azanulbizar, over that time the dwarves soon recovered from the loss, the blue mountains soon became more rich than any could expect and after years of hard work the dwarves of Erebor were beginning to return to their former glory. The royal family had not only restored the city but also gained a new member. It was the union of Dis and Vili that sparked new life in the kingdom. After almost a half a century of courting Dis, Vili had managed to ask the most vital question in his life, and when she said yes, the entire kingdom rejoiced for their princess and her husband. Eight years after they were married, Dis started to show signs of pregnancy to which the entire kingdom rejoiced once more. However the royal family had another pressing matter clouding their minds.

It was the quest to reclaim Erebor, Thorin had sworn to his father and grandfather that their homeland would be reclaimed but one matter caused every fearful thought to enter his mind. He had to bring y/n with him. She was clearly not safe alone but he could not risk her safety on the open road, too many dangers lurked in the shadows. Thorin had uneasy feeling that something even worse was on the horizon. He knew he had some time to arrange everything as there was something he needed to find out first, rumors had spread in the west that his father was actually alive, roaming the forests. For all the long years he would leave with a small group to gain any Intel about Thrains whereabouts but soon the rumors started to fade away but Thorin refused to give up, especially if there was any hope that his father was alive. If he was being honest to himself, he believed he could make peace with the life he had.

Y/n during the years had felt more and more distant from Thorin than ever, his demeanor had grown colder with every failed search but she understood why. He was not the only one searching for someone special. Y/n had asked him to also find her brother if he had the time on his travels, but after so many years she soon began to think that Rahl was dead. Her mother on the other hand did not as well as her grandfather. Every search was worth it. Even if the worst had happened.

It was close to dawn when y/n found Thorin in his study. She saw that there was barely any light, he clearly showed fatigue on his face. He seemed to be looking over a some documents and notes, he brought a hand to his eyes to wipe the tiredness away as he tried to clear his mind. Y/n stepped through the door t o see the he hadn’t noticed her walking in. She smirked to herself as she walked up around him and softly placed the candle stick on the table and brought her hand to his cheek. He flinched at the touch as he looked up to see her entire body glowing in a calm orange hue. Her silver hair looked like fine jewels of ruby fell as if they slowly turned into diamonds, her skin still radiated warmth as gently stroked his face to ease his mind. As he looked at her, he swore to himself that she was even more radiant than the elves. He brought his hand to hers and sighed in relief from her touch. 

“Are you alright? You should come to bed.”

Thorin said nothing. 

Y/n knew how hard this was for him, she knew it was selfish of her but she almost wished that he was with her more often. 

“I’ll come to bed in a bit. There are things that I must see to.”

“Alright. But don’t strain yourself, its not healthy.”

Thorin smirked at his wife’s concerns. Most dwarven women wouldn’t show this kind of affection, too hard and sturdy as well as most dwarf men. He took her hand before we managed to walk away.

“Why don’t you stay with me for a bit, I know I haven’t been able to be with you these past few weeks.”

Y/n smiled at the gesture as she nodded in agreement. She sat down next to him, curiosity caused her to look over some of the papers, a few we’re about the city and some requests from the other highly respected families asking for a meeting with him and herself. She noticed a small corner of what looked like to be a list.

“What’s this?”

“A list of some important people who have heard rumors and possibly seen my father.”

She looked down at the parchment to see most of the names were crossed off. Some had small symbols to them as one had been completely scratched out quite violently.

“what did this one do.”

“Hmph. He had told us that he actually had my father in his home and he was alive, when we arrived it was the own man’s child dressed as a dwarf. Some kind of trick to get a reward.”

Y/n couldn’t help but smile at the statement. It was rather different solution to get a reward. Thorin sighed

“I wanted to speak with you about another matter…one that I’m not truly comfortable with.”

Y/n placed her hand on his.

“This is about Erebor, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I know that we have a good life here and I know that we could rebuild here but…I swore to my grandfather that I would reclaim our home.”

The room was filled with silence as the faint sound from the fireplace cracked as the logs burned.

“I understand, however you should wait. Wait a little to heal with your family. Your mother is still saddened even after all these years and Dis with child.”

Thorin turned his gaze to meet hers as he felt her hand hold his a bit tighter.

“There is time. Even for us.”

Thorin chuckled at her words as he held a hand to her cheek. A gentle kiss was meet between them. Y/n pulled away slightly as she looked into his eyes.

“What is it?”

“Your eyes seem, unclouded. They are clearer than they were a few moments before.”

Thorin smirked, he was about to kiss her again before the sound of footsteps could be heard outside. Thorin and Y/n looked toward the door to see Villi almost out of breath with Del next to him. Both Thorin and Y/n stood up.

“Villi, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Dis. She going into labor!”

The night had been long. Dis seemed to be having no problems and the child seemed to be safe from any harm but the pain was almost too much for Dis to handle. Del was making sure she wasn’t hurt in any way as she held her daughter’s hand. Thorin and Villi we’re outside with Dwalin and Balin as they heard her screams of pain. It took everything in Villi’s body to not barge in but he knew they needed space and no distractions. Y/n made sure the child was coming through safe and having no trouble. After eight hours of active labor the child started to appear. Y/n knew it was close to the end. Dis was covered in sweat as she gripped on to her mother’s hand.

“Ahhhhh!”

Dis screamed once more. The maids quickly brought warm water and a light towel and placed it on her forehead.

“Keep pushing!”

Dis sighed from exhaustion as she tried pushing once more.

“Alright, I can see the head…one more push Dis! You can do it! One more.”

Dis nodded toward Y/n and once more pushed with all her strength. Once more a painful scream filled the air as the sound of crying soon pierced the room. Dis was now laying down as Y/n carefully cleaned the babe up. Del placed her hand on her daughter’s head to give her comfort, Dis sighed with relief at it being finished. Y/n carefully handed the child to her and smiled at the sight.

“Your son.”

One of the maids turned to the door and opened it, letting everyone in. Villi rushed inside and walked over to Dis who held the child up for him to see. He stared at the child as it waved it’s arms at him. Villi held out his hand to the child, the small babe took a light hold of his pinkie finger. Thorin smiled at Y/n who was washing up and helping the maids clean up. Dwalin looked at the child and gave a light gruff.

“Aye, that’s a strong lad there. Already weilding his arms like a warrior.”

Balin looked at the child and gave a light laugh.

“He looks like a smart boy, surely from his mother no doubt.”

Villi gave Balin a slightly annoyed look, Balin smiled and patted him on the back. Villi looked at Dis.

“What should we name him.”

Dis looked down at the child as she brought a finger to the blanket around his neck and moved it so she could get a better look.

“What about…Fili.”

Everyone looked at each and nodded in agreement as Dis smiled at the newborn.

“Welcome home, Fili.”

Thorin turned his head to Y/n and smiled at her as she in turn smiled to him. Thorin brought his attention to the newborn as he raised his hand to the child. Throin was taken back slightly when the child gripped his hand with both of it’s hands. Thorin smiled as the child started shake his hand very lightly. Y/n chuckled at the sight. She knew at that moment, he would not travel to Erebor, not for a good long while at least


	15. The Hunt: Chapter 21

The entire kingdom rejoiced for the birth of the new prince for the past few weeks. However whispers across the kingdom soon spread of how Thorin and Y/n still had no children after more than a hundred years. Some believed that perhaps that they had a child but it was was deformed and hidden from the world, the cruel and envious ladies believed that Y/n was seeing to another mans pleasures or perhaps that she could simply not be able to give birth to a child with such delicate features. Many of the men whom were quite jealous of Thorin to win a prize like Y/n, had spread their own rumors of him being unfaithful but also with him having an illegitimate child with one of the servants. 

Word of these rumors soon found their way to the royal family. Thorin, Dwalin and Vili seemed to be livid with everything that they had heard, to the point where they started finding the people who spread the rumors and dealt with them appropriately, where as Y/n was saddened by the cruel lies they had caused her to hide in her room for weeks, she also kept herself away from Thorin in fear that his rage would come out against her, she knew he would never hurt her purposefully but that fear had always lingered in her mind. Every time Thorin checked on her she said nothing, Thorin at times would almost go in but Dis had convinced him to give her some space for the time being. She was sitting against the door as she clutched her legs close to her chest. She heard footsteps walk closer to the door. At first she believed it was Thorin or perhaps even Balin but the sound of high pitched laughter caused her to shutter.

“See, I told you. He doesn’t even want her to show her face. She’s been in this room for weeks hiding from the court. Perhaps he will grow tired of her and choose another.”

“Haven’t you heard? I hear he already has plans to get rid of her. I heard that he plans on banishing her to the north. At least that’s what my husband told me.”

After a few moments the sound of their footsteps faded past the hall, Y/n began to sob from their cruel words and soon her cries filled the room, A small light knock at the door brought back her attention.

“My dear please open up, I wish to have a word with you”

Y/n wiped her eyes as she calmed her breathing. She opened the door to see Del and with her one of the chambermaids. Y/n stood up and brushed her dress to get rid of a few wrinkles. When she opened the door she found the late queen holding a small box in her hands as her expression was relaxed. Y/n bowed her head and offered her her to come inside but Del simply brought a hand up to politely decline.

“I know what troubles you my dear. My mother in law had dealt with the same lies and scandals when I was a younger. But my father-in-law never doubted her or loved her any less. This is a gift for you.”

Y/n carefully accepted the box and was about to open it until Del stopped her.

“And for my son, please be sure that he is with you when you open it.”

Y/n said nothing as tears started to prick her eyes. Del smiled and brought a gentle wipe to her eyes as her hand caught the tears. Del opened her arms and gave her a hug and gently rubbed her bag.

“All will be well child.”

Y/n sighed from her words and let her go. Del left her and continued to her chambers as the maid followed behind her. Y/n watched with a smile on her face, a small cough came from behind her. She turned around to find Thorin standing there. He must have just seen what had happened from down the hall. Thorin looked at the box in her hands and gave her a questioning look. She looked away from him and brought her gaze to the box.

“She said we had to open it together.”

Thorin smirked at her words, he brought a hand to her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. He brought his lips to her in a very gentle manner she couldn’t help but lean into it. He ended the kiss quite quickly as he took her hand and walked her toward the study. She questioned why he would bring them there but soon the reason became clear. It was private, where curious eyes and ears would not find them.

Once they were inside, Y/n placed the box on the table as Thorin locked the door. Thorin joined her and glanced at the box. He looked at her and thought to himself about his decision after the birth of Fili.

Flashback:

“You don’t want to have a child?” She remembered asking him with concern.

“For now…With you coming with me on the quest for Erebor, I thought it best if we waited. The road is no place to have a child.”

She knew he was right but that meant they couldn’t have sex. She knew that without mating he could lose his temper and his control but he was right if they had a child now, they would be in danger. Another Alpha could kill their child if they wanted and claim her. That nightmare invaded her mind and caused her to shutter at the thought. 

“Your right…It would be safer to wait.”

He looked at her with a loving look as he embraced her in a tight hug.

Thorin placed a hand on the corner of the box as she did as well. The box held a bag of a light blue powder and on top a small note from Del.

“I give you this to help you with your troubles, the medicine inside when given to an omega, will allow the two of you to spend nights without the fear of a child being consummated but you must use it carefully and wisely. I know the journey for Erebor is in due time but you must control yourselves as best you can.”

Thorin looked at the note as y/n held the bag of powder in her hand, careful not to drop it. Thorin turned the note over to see instructions on how to use it.

“Seems you only need to use a pinch of it and mix it into a drink, no alcohol though.”

Y/n couldn’t help but giggle at the statement. She was never really a drinker again not like most dwarf women but she would have the occasional drink once and a while. She looked at the powder and noticed that it had a small shine to it, it seemed to smell a little bit like lavender and honey mixed together. Y/n smiled at the calm scents but was suddenly shocked to find herself placed on top of the table with Thorin arms around her. She looked at him and saw that he was quite focused on her. His eyes were like arrows piercing through her, trying to read her thoughts. He sighed to himself and brought his attention back to her. He brought a hand to her shoulder which caused her to shut her eyes, her fears about what he might be thinking entered her mind. She felt his lips kiss at her neck and shoulder to her collar bone.

“W..Wha..What are you doing?”

“Making sure you never hide yourself from me.”

Y/n was taken back from his words as he brought his lips to hers. She felt his arms wrap around her small frame as she tangled her hands in his hair. He gave a low growl as he brought his lips to her chest, gently kissing her skin She let out a small moan as she felt bliss in that moment. 

“Wait… Thorin we shouldn’t do this…At least not here.”

Thorin said nothing as he laid her down gently on the floor.

“You’ve been away from me for weeks, Your scent has grown stronger than ever. Please don’t deny me this… not again. “

Thorin kissed her neck as his hands slowly roamed to her hips. Y/n moaned, she knew how he felt. She struggled so hard to keep herself away. But now all she wanted was for him to be with her.

“Thorin…” Her heart started to race as he removed her dress, leaving faint kisses on her skin. He started to remove his clothes as she helped with the dress.Before either of them knew, they were both bare to each other. Thorin leaned over her body, his bare chest against her bare skin. He brought a hand up to stroke her cheek. She brought a hand up to his head and ran it through his hair. He smiled as he bent down slowly, he kissed her gently then trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone. The feel of his lips on her skin caused her shutter with delight. 

“I have missed this…Amralime.”

Thorin started to trail to her breasts.

“Thorin…” He smirked to himself as her hands fell to his biceps, she squeezed lightly from the feeling. He felt her shudder from his touch as he moved down her body, placing kisses and hot breathes against her skin. Y/ started to whisper and whimper.

“D…Don’t tease me…please.” Thorin said nothing as he brought his hands down to her legs gently spread them.He raised one of her legs up and started to place kisses on the inside of her thigh. She started to squirm out of pleasure. He brought her leg down as he brushed his lips back to hers. 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Thorin pressed himself inside her core as he kissed her deeply. He heard her gasp against him, her fingers started to dig into his skin around his arms. He moved his hips against hers, every thrust made words of praise leave her lips.

“Please…Don’t stop…”

The sight of her laying below him, the sight of her silver hair cascading around her face as her eyes glistened, her moans and whispers invading his mind as her hands gripped even tighter. Everything started to fade away, it was just the two of them. That was all that mattered. He gently flipped her onto her stomach as he gently gripped her hips. He bent down and pressed more kisses on her neck down her spine. He growled as he bit her ear. The entire room was filled with their moans and whispers. He could feel her tighten around him, he quickly pulled himself out as both of them collapsed out of pure bliss.

“Amralime…” He gently pulled her into his embrace. He wrapped her tightly in his arms as he brought a light kiss to her forehead. Y/n started to breath deeply, she rolled on her side to face him and snuggled closer into his chest. He smiled as he wrapped the fur cloak he wore around the both of them.

“Hopefully no one will look for us.”

Thorin chuckled as he sighed in contentment. Y/n soon felt her eyes starting to become heavy. She kissed him slightly and brought her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat started to rock her asleep.


	16. The Hunt: Chapter 22

The past five years had passed so quickly that it had felt like only a month. The years were kind to the kingdom, though times were still tough. The kingdom still thrived. However for Thorin this was nothing to him. His mind was still haunted from the attack on Erebor and his families death all those years ago. Even with the orc attacks near their home caused some commotion for him Y/n had tried her best to ease his mind but nothing seemed to work. However not everything was terrible, for Dis at least. She was once again pregnant and due to give birth at any moment; She had decided to stay with Y/n just in case of anything happening. Both of them were in the study room. Dis was reading a book about old elvish tales, most of them were about romance. and adventure. Y/n was for the different famous blades from Dwarf history. however she found more elvish blades than dwarf. She wanted to give the blade that Thrain gave her a name, so she decided to look for some inspiration. But for the time being she was stumped. Dis looked over her book and smirked.

“Having some trouble Y/n.”

Y/n perked her head up, she almost forgot that Dis was there. She smirked as she walked to her and sat next to her.

“There are no record of any dwarf made blades that have a title to them. How can that be.”

“Well, its mainly man and the elves who seem to name their weapons after great feats. During the first age we had a few but its been so long since. they are probably lost to time.”

Y/n sighed. It saddened her of how much of their peoples history was lost during those times. After the fall of Moria, nothing was the same for their people.

‘You shouldn’t have to look for a name for that old blade, I say you should name it what ever you wish to name it.” 

Y/n smiled at her words. She was right, the blade was hers to name. Though she hadn’t needed to use it since the incident she still trained with Dis and Dwalin to help her with her form. A few days ago she had managed to hold her own against Dwalin. After the training he laughed and patted her on the back giving her praise while Balin and Dis were merely shocked from the result.

A sudden thump brought Y/n back to her surroundings. She looked at Dis to see her clutching to her stomach and the book on the ground. Y/n stood up and helped her up and slowly walked her out of the room. She managed to spot one of the maids in the hall.

“Come help me! Quickly!” 

The maid ran to them and quickly rushed her to the delivery room. Y/n ran to her chambers and found Del and Thorin and notified them as to what was going on. Thorin ran off to find Vili while Del and Y/n hurried to Dis. 

After a few hours there seemed to be a problem with the child. Dis screamed in pain, the maids had done all they could. Del placed a wet rag over her daughters forehead. Y/n had brought her grandmother to help with giving birth to the child. After a few moments Vili was brought in as well. Thorin started to worry, she had been in there longer than normal. Fili was being held by Thorin as Dwalin and Balin waited with for any news. 

While in the chamber Dis was screaming in pain as Vili held her hand to help her. Del and Y/n waited for Opal to finish examining her stomach. After a few moments Opal turned to Del with a worried look. She brought her attention back to Dis as she placed a light hand on her shoulder. 

“Dis…The baby hasn’t turned. It will need help for it to be born.”

Dis looked at Vili with a terrified look.Del brought a hand to Dis’s forehead.

“Is there no other way?”

“If we don’t, she will die…and the child.”

Dis screamed in pain as Vili tried to comfort her. Del nodded in agreement toward Opal. 

“Go and get a needle, a thread and warm water.” 

Del rushed out and pulled Vili aside with her.

“Vili come with me.”

Once the two of them left Y/n turned to her grandmother and gave her a questioning look. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry…Your mother had the same problem during your birth.”

Y/n looked a little shocked and suddenly Dis let out another scream. Y/n clutched onto her hand. Del came back with everything and helped Dis to lay still. Vili now was waiting outside as he heard his wife’s screams. It took both Thorin and Dwalin to hold him back from going inside. Vili wasn’t the only who wanted to run in there. Thorin couldn’t stand to hear the blood curdling screams from his sister.

“Vili pay attention, you need to focus. If anything you need to help your son.”

Vili stopped struggling against the two of them as he turned to see Fili holding his leg. He saw his son struggling to hold him back as tears fell down his face.

“Mamma is strong…please don’t be mad.” 

Vili picked up Fili and held him close, Fili wrapped his arms around his neck. as Thorin sighed in relief. 

After an hour of labor, their child was finally born. Vili brought Fili with him as Dis held the newborn against her chest. Y/n and Opal were washing their hands in the basin while Del was making sure Dis was comfortable. Vili walked over to show Fili his new sibling. 

“It’s a boy… a beautiful baby boy.”

Vili wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat Fili next to his mother. He looked over his baby brother, has he looked at his brother he was slightly perplexed about the way he looked but soon got used to him as he saw his brother reach for his hand. Thorin watched with joy at the sight of another nephew as Dwalin and Balin smiled at the sight of the family.

“So what shall we name him.” Vili asked as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Dis looked down at the child and smiled.

“Kili.”

Vili was slightly shocked.

“Are you sure?”

Dis nodded as she started to fall asleep. Vili took Kili in his arms as Y/n, Opal and Del laid Dis down to get some well deserved rest. Once Dis was let to rest, Y/n noticed Vili holding Kili as he looked down at the small babe. Y/n walked up to Vili and gave him a puzzled look.

“Why were you worried about the name?

Vili chuckled a little and placed a light hand on her shoulder.

“I always thought that she would name our children after her family, she keeps surprising me that one.” 

Y/n looked at him with a confused look but in an instant understood what he was saying.

“So Kili and Fili are names from your ancestors? Who were they specifically, If…If you don’t mind saying why.”

“My great grandfather was named Kili and my grandfather was Fili. They passed away a few years after I was born, so i never knew them.”

Y/n sighed at his comment. She looked at Kili to see him reaching for her, she brought her hand to meet his. He wrapped his tiny finger around hers and gave a light giggle. She smiled at the sight as did Vili. Thorin walked over to the two of them and looked her Y/n’s shoulder to see the newborn a little closer. He smiled at the sight of his eyes opening up ever so slightly. The babe cooed at him and started to move his legs and arms toward him. Vili handed the child to him and smiled as he showed the child to Dwalin and Balin. Dwalin of course joked that the child would be a great fighter however Balin thought the child looked more like a trickster and a fighter. Y/n giggled at the sight and started to help Del lead them out of the room to leave the family together while Opal gave the child back to Vili. 

Once all of the were outside, Dwalin and Balin headed home to get some rest while Del dismissed herself with Opal to the kitchen to have a nice cup of tea. Thorin and Y/n decided that it was a bit late for the both of them and decided to get some rest. 

In their chambers Thorin had just finished bathing as he walked out into the bedroom drying his hair, he watched her comb her hair but not by candle light, it was always by moonlight. She looked stunning as her silver hair cascaded over her skin. She started to hum a tune to herself with her eyes closed as he smiled at the sight, he quietly walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around her chest as he inhaled the scent of her hair. It always smelled of lavender, it had slowly become his favorite the more she wore it. She gasped at the sudden contact but smiled to herself as she brought a hand to his on top of her shoulder. She always felt safe in his arms, even when there was nothing to be afraid of. She found it comforting to know that they didn’t need communicate through words but merely by touch. Thorin sighed as he took her hand and lead her to bed as he lifted the furs up for her to settle in first. He laid down and brought her in tight embrace. She laid a hand on his chest and looked up to see his blue eyes shimmer ever so slightly in moonlight. She smirked as a light shade of blush covered her face and in a quick motion kissed him on the lips. He loved as she was still so embarrassed about a simple kiss. He chuckled as he held her even closer. 

Down the mountains toward the deep woods of Harlindon, the sound of wargs howling into the night as a few scouts started to travel to the east toward Dol Guldur.


	17. The Hunt: Chapter 23

For four years the seasons passed as the trees turned from green to gold. The cold breath of winter soon claimed the land covering it in thick snow. Dis and Y/n were watching Vili and Thorin playing with Fili and Kili. The young princes laughed as Vili fell over onto Thorin covering the both of them with snow. Y/n giggled at the sight as the children jumped on both of them. Dis ran over to them and help Kili up from the snow. She was a little protective of him seeing as he was the younger one but she loved both of them equally. Y/n sneaked around one of the trees and held up a snowball toward Thorin, but Vili got in the way and manage to throw one at her. She quickly hid behind the tree and laughed. 

Thorin sat up as Vili landed in the snow next to him and smiled at the sight as Fili started to pull on her robe to follow him from her hiding spot. She smiled at the little one trying to make her come out. Thorin saw it as an opportunity to tease her. He stood up and started to walk toward the tree, Y/n noticed this and quickly went to make a snowball. As she stood away from the tree she stopped in her tracks to see him right in front of him and held her in a tight embrace. Before she could figure out what he was planning, the both of them rolled onto the snow. After a few minutes the two of them laid there and started to laugh to themselves. Y/n sighed as the sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through her. She had forgot what it was like to be this happy. It felt like something completely new. Thorin looked at his wife to see she had tears in her eyes. He quickly sat himself up and brought a hand to her cheek. She gave an innocent smile to him and he nodded in understanding. Before the two of them knew the were jumped upon by Kili and Fili who started to giggle as Thorin lifted the two of them with ease. Y/n stood up and watched the three of them playing as Vili started to join them. 

“MY LORD!”

The family turned their heads toward the gate to see one of the messengers who had entered through the gate had fallen to his knees, the dwarf was covered in dirt and blood as he seemed out of breath. Dis and Vili picked up the children while Thorin helped the man onto his feet, Y/n quickly took a look at the wounds, she looked away from them and tried to focus. The white light and pulse that she had felt all those years ago had not returned for years. Even when she knew the kingdom needed her abilities she could not control them. Sadly today was the same. The dwarfs wounds were too deep and clearly he had not eaten or drank since. He could not be saved from his fate. Thorin helped the man to rest as Y/n held his hand for comfort as the man struggled with his words.

“To the west…a pack of orcs..they attacked us in the night… we…we couldn’t.”

The dwarfs head fell backwards as he drew his final breath. Thorin sighed in anger and grief. Suddenly the wind started to pick up, from the west a storm started to gather. Thorin called out for Vili who helped him carry the man inside for a proper burial. Y/n and Dis hurried the children toward the main halls of the royal house. The storm seemed to carry through the rest of the day and night without any relief. That night Thorin was troubled about the traders that were sent. They weren’t warriors not even true traders of business. He started to think about going out to search for them but right now there was barely anyone left who could fight properly. Dwalin instantly offered to help but he believed that they should only bring one other. Thorin didn’t like the sound of it but he couldn’t think of anything else. Taking an army would take too much time and resources and they could easily see them coming from miles away but a small group would manage. 

That night Thorin, Vili, Dwalin, Dis and Y/n spoke about the plan to bring back the others. Dis immediately disapproved of Vili going.

“You can’t just go off and play hero! You have two children who need you here… I won’t watch you go to play soldier. And if you don’t come back…”

Dis said nothing for a moment as she looked away from him. She took a deep breath and looked up at him with an angered expression and tears pricking her eyes.

“I won’t survive.”

Vili sighed at his wife’s plea, he didn’t want to. Mahal knows he didn’t but he knew it was the right thing to do. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She started to sob as she tightly hugged him. He lifted a hand to the back of her head and gently stroked her hair.

“You know I don’t want to. But I have to.”

Dis sighed at the sad truth. Dwalin groaned to himself as he looked away. The others knew he felt bad for the two of them but he was too stubborn to show it. Thorin was very resilient to let him come with them but in truth he wouldn’t let anyone else join them. Vili was a well trained fighter and he knew his way around these lands better than the others. Y/n agreed with Dis. Kili and Fili needed their father, especially during these times. Rumors of orcs and goblins coming out of hiding brought the fear of war over the horizon. As well as the fear of what was brewing past the misty mountains.

That night it was decided that Dwalin, Thorin and Vili would travel in search of the others. Dis and Del were together with Kili and Fili trying their best for them to get some rest. Y/n had decided to help Vili prepare for the travel. Thorin and Dwalin offered to help the two of them but were politely declined. Vili after some time offered Y/n to reside for the night as her continuing yawns signaled him that she needed rest. When she arrived to the chambers, the sight of Thorin sitting up from the bed in his regular attire. He hadn’t slept, Y/n thought as she walked over to him. She carefully took off his cloak and helped him settle into bed. Soon afterwards she joined him.

At the crack of dawn the three of them headed toward the gate, for now the storm had calmed down but it would not last very long. Y/n carried Fili as Dis cradled Kili in her arms following them. Dwalin ordered the men to speak of nothing as he slipped a pouch of gold to each of them. They didn’t need orc spies to know of their plans. Vili turned to Dis and looked down at the sleepy Kili in her arms, Vili tucked a hand under the blanket to the babes chin and gently tickled it. Kili cooed at the slight tickle and soon opened his eyes to meet Vili’s piercing light blues. Vili chucked at the sight and then turned his attention to Fili. Y/n carefully handed Fili to him, soon Vili found his son’s arms clutched around his neck, he in turn embraced him. After a few moments Vili finally was able to muster the strength to let him go. Dis looked at her husband and gave him a light kiss on the lips as she clutched to his cloak. Dis pulled out a black stone with gold letters carved into it, a simple token. Y/n had brought her attention to Thorin. He watched as she mouthed these words to him.

“Be safe.”

Thorin nodded in response, Vili gave Dis one more embrace before he turned to the others and they started to head out to find the others. Dis and Y/n stood there as they watched the three of them disappear into the roaring winds and falling snow. After a short while they returned to the royal home. Del was waiting outside the inner gate with maids helping the young princesses inside from the bitter cold. Y/n looked out the window, it would take them a least two weeks to come back. She turned her head at the sight of Dis sleeping with Kili and Fili on either side of her, she chuckled at the sight and brought a thick fur blanket over them. That night and for the past days they waited. 

It had been a week since they left home, Vili was at the front of them as he tried his best to navigate them through the storm, however after some time Dwalin insisted they find a place to camp and rest for awhile. 

“We need to find shelter! Perhaps there is a cave nearby!” Thorin yelled out.

“There! Over the fields near the woods!” Vili pointed out to a small cave that was covered in the roots of the old trees, like looked like webs entangling the stone together, even though it wasn’t to deep it was the best they could work with. Vili had Dwalin start a fire while Thorin helped tie a fur curtain around the entrance, for now it was best that they stayed unseen. Thorin and Dwalin offered some meat to Vili after he weighted the curtain down with a few stones. 

“This is ridiculous. A storm like this should have been gone by now, why the hell is it still around?” Vili asked shivering holding his hands to the fire

“Perhaps it be the makings of a wizard?” Dwalin said as he chomped down his food.

Thorin chuckled at those words.

“i highly doubt it, I would believe it to be the those pointed eared bastards. Who knows what they are capable of.” Thorin said with a hint of anger in his tone. Vili merely nodded in agreement to change the subject. 

“So Thorin I have to ask…your an Alpha right?”

Thorin was slightly taken back by his question.

“Yes, Y/n has a specific scent that only alphas can sense.” Thorin pulled out his pipe and started to fill it with a bit of Old Toby. 

“So Dwalin isn’t an Alpha right…or are you? Vili turned to Dwalin with a questioning look.

Dwalin gave him annoyed look and looked to Thorin to see if he should answer. Thorin shrugged, he really wasn’t that concerned.

“Yes I am. When she was first introduced to the others I was one of them but I had no reason to go after a mate. I ain’t ready for that kind of commitment. Even so, I wouldn’t go after her when this one clearly was awe-struck when he saw her.”

Thorin chuckled at the statement as he added a little more wood to the fire. After a few moments of silence Dwalin moved the curtain a little out of the way so he could see. Past the woods and near the middle of the field were a pair of glowing eyes. Dwalin quickly closed the curtain and turned to Thorin who had already readied his weapon. 

“We were followed. Past the field, there are two hounds. We can take them.” Dwalin whispered as he readied his battle-ax. 

Vili covered the fire with snow, Thorin and Dwalin stepped outside to see only one of the wargs. Where the other one was they weren’t sure. Vili stayed behind them and watched their backs. The woods would be the best place for a stealth attack. Clearly not what they needed. Vili could hear the snow cracking under the wargs weight but couldn’t see it through the thick trees and the blasted snow. Suddenly the warg in front of them snarled toward them as another one stood next to it with the orcs riding them speaking to each other. 

“I thought you said there were only two.” Vili asked as he questioned Dwalin.

“At least we know there are only three of them.” Thorin said as he raised his sword toward the wargs in front. Dwalin and Vili followed suit as the wargs started to circle the three of them. The wind started to speed up as the snow started to drop more rapidly. The sound of snow crunching around them as small drops of blood fell from the wargs mouth with every growl and snarl.


	18. The Hunt: Chapter 24

The three of them had charged against the wargs, Dwalin had easily knocked the orc of its warg, clobbering it in the head. Thorin had managed to kill the warg and the orc, however Vili was not so quick to react. He had managed to shoot the orc dead but the warg was too fast for Vili to reload his bow. It had managed to launch at him and bite him in the shoulder, the bite made a blood curdling crack as Vii screamed out in pain. Thorin had seen the damage as he screamed out to try to get the wargs attention. Dwalin had finished off the warg and started to bring his attention to Vili who was tossed into the snow as it turned crimson red underneath him. Thorin turned to see the last warg running toward Vili again. He quickly ran against the foul creature and had managed to cleave his sword into its head. Dwalin looked on to see the last remaining orc running from them into the storm. Thorin was about to run after the foul thing but Dwalin stopped him.

“Let me go, we can’t let him get away!”

“Thorin! Snap out of it!”

Dwalin smacked him over the face and turned and pushed him toward Vili. Thorin fell to his knees out of exhaustion as he crawled over to Vili, Dwalin had struggled to retrieve his weapon from one of the dead wargs head. They managed to kill the wargs and orcs but not without some injury. The snow beneath him now soaked in blood, the bone and muscle from his shoulder to his upper arm had been completely mangled. Thorin turned Vili over on his side as he took a closer look at the wound. Dwalin rushed over and sighed at the sight. 

“We can’t mend him…not here. It too dangerous.”

“The woods. The caravan was last seen there, for now that is our only option.”

Dwalin held his weapon up as the sound of wargs howling in the night that could be heard in the distance, Thorin growled in anger as he took Vili’s uninjured arm and wrapped it over his neck as he took a hold of his belt to help lift him through the snow. Vili weakly opened his eyes.

“no…you should…you should have…left me. I’ll…slow you…down.”

Thorin growled at him at the ridiculous statement as Dwalin picked up their weapons and their packs. Vili every now and then would fade in and out of consciousness as the three of them wandered through the Eryn Vorn woods. The deeper they entered the less trouble they had with the storm but with no sight of the caravan and the wargs surrounding the borders of the woods, they need to find a safe shelter for Vili to rest. After an hour or so, Thorin had managed to scout out a cave under the ground into the safety of the dark. 

Vili rested next to the campfire with a only a few wraps to cover his shoulder. His arm was still badly injured as the tears in his skin still bled. Thorin had been watching over him with deep concern. The wound was deep and without any proper medicine, there was no telling if he would last. Dwalin had gone outside to camouflage the entrance of the cave but also went in search of the caravan. He saw no lights or campfires were seen, the only good thing was that the caravan must have escaped just as they had into the woods. the only other idea they could think of was that the caravan was headed to the sea. Though it was not necessarily the safest way, probably the only one. Dwalin returned to the camp to see Vili as pale as the snow. Thorin was trying his best to mend the wounds but it seemed like nothing was working. A sudden snap of a branch breaking caught Dwalin and Thorin’s attention. Both of them walked out and looked out to the outline of the forest floor.

“The wargs?”

“No, It’s smaller. possibly a orc. A scout if anything.”

Dwalin raised up his axe and started to walk toward the west while Thorin watched the east staying close to Vili. Thorin heard a snap of branches closer to him. A turned to call out Dwalin but he had lost sight of him. Thorin carefully maneuvered around the cave behind the tree. He looked past the horizon and for a moment he swore he saw a shadow near one of the trees. Thorin crouched below the bushes and watched out for any movement. The footsteps drew closer to him. Thorin gripped his sword and readied to attack. Once the figure seemed close enough, Thorin quickly stood up and swung his sword and quickly stopped himself. Dwalin looked to see Thorin frozen in place as he quickly rushed over to him.

“What..What are you doing here?!”

Dwalin saw Thorin breathing heavily with a shocked expression. He helped him lower his sword, while the figure pulled down their hood.

“Y/N. I almost killed you…why and how are you here!”

Thorin brought a hand up to her face making sure he didn’t harm her at all.

“I came on my own…without anyone knowing.”

Thorin sighed as he swore to Mahal, that was too close for his liking. If he hadn’t noticed her form before hand he could have injured her or even worse. Suddenly he attention was brought back to Vili. The three of them returned to him, Y/n quickly examined the wound, as she moved the wrapping around his arm she gave a tearful sigh. The wound was deep and without any medicine or remedies that wasn’t much she could do. Y/n turned to Thorin and Dwalin.

“Dwalin, I need Kingsfoil…it might bring down his fever.”

Dwalin nodded as he quickly set out for the herb. Thorin stayed with the two of them in case any of the wargs got too close for his liking. As he stood watch he couldn’t help but wonder.

“Y/n…You shouldn’t have come. Its too dangerous.”

Y/n said nothing. She knew he was right but she need to prove to herself that she could handle life in the wild. She knew he would be upset about this when she followed them. Thorin looked over his shoulder and saw her staying silent. He sighed as he looked out into the woods.

“But I am proud that you managed to take care of yourself.”

Y/n smiled to herself as she placed a wet rag over Vili’s head. She examined the wound once more to see it was still bleeding profusely, how Vili was able to handle such pain she didn’t know. After a few minutes Dwalin returned with some Kingsfoil, Y/n placed it into her palm and started to crush it together in her hands.’

“Thorin, Dwalin I need you to hold him down. It will be quite painful. If he thrashes around too much. I can’t guarantee it will work.”

Without any words said between them Dwalin held his legs down while Thorin held his shoulders. Y/n unwrapped the wound and moved his arm upward to see the wound more clearly. Before she used the mixture, she looked down at Vili and whispered as she placed a hand on his forehead. 

“Close your eyes and just breath.”

Vili held out his hand to her and simply smiled. Y/n returned his smile and gripped his hand to reassure him. He sighed as he let her hand go. She took the mixture in hands and quickly rubbed the mixture into the wound. Vili screamed in agony as he gripped the ground. Thorin struggled trying to hold him down. Y/n started to help Vili stay still. After a few moments Vili stopped thrashing and passed out from the pain. Y/n cleaned the wraps with some water and placed the rest of the Kingsfoil over the wound. 

After a few hours of silence past, the morning sun had started to rise however the air and the moisture in the woods caused a fog to cover the woods as far as the eye could see. None of them managed to get any sleep for the night. The concern and worry of Vili’s will being was too great for them, not to mention the wargs that were looking for them howling throughout the night. Dwalin looked over at her and then to the wrapped up wound and asked.

“How long will it take?”

Y/n was starting to pack up their equipment and started to wipe the blood off of Vili’s clothes. 

“I…I can’t say for certain. The wound was very deep and he had lost a large amount of blood. But he fever has lowered.”

Dwalin said nothing in response as he turned to Thorin.

“We can’t stay here. We need to search for the others.”

Thorin looked at Vili and Y/n and sighed.

“We can’t leave him here. Not when a warg pack is seeking us out.”

“Aye, I agree but you and I need to venture on. Y/n can handle herself.”

Thorin was shocked by what he was suggesting. He wanted to yell in anger that he would not allow such a thought to even enter his mind, to have her to fend for herself and Vili. But his thoughts were interrupted by a light touch on his forearm. 

“I’ll do it.”

Thorin was about to object until Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder.

“There is no other way Thorin. If she stays with him, I guarantee they will be safer here. Those wargs are after us not her.”

Thorin said nothing as he looked back at her with a serious look he asked

“Were you seen by any of them?”

She shook her head as she held her hands tightly together. Thorin once again sighed at the thought but he knew they were right. 

“Alright then, Dwalin scout the area ahead.”

Dwalin quickly rushed out into the woods near the edge. He turned back and motioned for him to follow. Thorin was able to acknowledged the signal despite the thick fog and raised the hood from his cloak over himself. He looked at Y/n to see her worried expression cover her face. He raised a hand to her cheek and gave her a light kiss. No words needed to be said between them. Until their shadows could no longer be seen she watched the two of them disappear into the fog


	19. The Hunt: Chapter 25

With the moon now at it’s highest point while the cold air spread through the cave, the sound of the wargs howls echoed through the forest. Y/n had started a fire between her and Vili. She had changed and dressed his wounds a few more times over the course of the night. Vili was still quite weak and for now had only managed to ask for a sip of water before exhaustion took over. The only sounds that gave her any comfort was the wood cracking against the fire. She opened the leather curtain ever so slightly to see into the forest, she saw the snow had lightened up but only ever so slightly. She closed the curtain as turned her head to Vili to see him asleep but still breathing. She had noticed the fur blankets on him were moved off of him in his sleep, careful not to wake him she covered him gently and she raised a hand to his forehead.

“Still too warm…”

She pulled a rag out from her pack and scooped a handful of snow into it as she rolled it and placed it on his head. The silence of the forest was uneasy for her. She feared that orcs or goblins were near, her fears were starting to take control. She had wished her Thorin to be with her, for them to be home, for Vili to be with his children and wife. She sighed as she snuggled herself against the cave walls and stared into the fire. For a few moments she was memorized by it, but all dwarves were. With the skill of craft came the respect of fire. She began to chuckle to herself as memories of the great forges of Erebor. She remembered once her father had sneaked her inside to watch them make weapons and armor of beautiful craft.

The sudden sound of coughing broke her from the fires spell. She quickly sat next to Vili and gave him her water pouch. She lift his head so he could have better access to it only to see him turn away from the water. He breathed heavily as he moved in pain from the wound.

“Stay still…other wise the wound will get worse.”

Vili grunted in pain as he started to couch. Y/n lifted him up lightly and quickly covered his mouth with another rag.

“T…Thorin…where…w…where is he.”

“They went to search for the caravan, We will need it to help you get home.”

Silence carried for a moment.

“I’m…afraid…I will not.”

She looked at him with saddened eyes.

“Don’t even think that.”

She stuffed the rag into her pocket as she helped lay him down. The sound of the fire continued as the sound of snow falling from the branches hitting the ground surrounded them. She looked to him.

“Do you need anything?”

Vili said nothing for a few minutes as he caught his breath.

“Something… to eat.”

She said nothing but nodded. She grabbed her pack and unwrapped the bow she had brought with her. She gently placed the fur blanket back onto him and placed a dagger into his hand. He merely nodded to her as she opened the curtain and carefully closed it. As she brought her attention to the woods. She hadn’t noticed how deep the snow was, with every step the snow loudly crunched beneath her. Every tree she passed she marked as to not lose track.

An hour had passed until she had managed to find the footsteps of rabbits. She managed to find a den to which they led. As she carefully looked inside she saw that it was not just one but a family of them. She sighed as she saw two baby rabbits curled up with their mother. a break of twigs caused her to draw her bow behind her. She saw it was the father. She withdrew the bow and slowly backed away from the den, in turn the rabbit slowly etched itself toward the den. The rabbit curled up next to the others. Y/n couldn’t help stop herself as a small tear fell down her cheek. She placed her hand inside her pocket and gripped the rag from earlier with a vice like grip. She slowly pulled it out as it slowly opened to reveal blood on it. She fell to her knees as she clutched it to her chest.

As a few moments passed, she had managed to collect her thoughts as she placed the rag back into her pocket and he tears now wiped away. A sound of a branch cracking above her brought her attention to see an owl above her. With a quick draw of her bow and loose of an arrow she had managed to strike it down to the forest floor. She hurried back through the thick snow to see the winds had stopped blowing with the snow only trailing lightly. As she reached the cave she saw that Vili had fallen asleep again. She sighed. With a quick close of the curtain she sat down and began to pluck the feathers off of the owl.

With the meal ready she placed the meat on a flat stone and gently nudged Vili awake. He stirred as she placed the plate next to him and helped him to eat. He managed to eat quite quickly, as he laid there while she ate he managed to speak.

“Y/n.”

“Hmm.”

Vili motioned for her to come closer. She looked at him with worry as she sat next to him. He brought his hands close together as he reached her his wedding band.

“Please…give…this back…to Dis.”

Y/n said nothing as he placed the ring in her hands.

“Vili, you will be fine. Your not going to…”

She couldn’t finish what she was trying to say. Vili smirked as he held her hand. His voice was soft and weak

“It’s not you fault. You did your best…I only wish.. I could have… seen your children…playing… with mine.”

As he laid his head back down tears started to prick both of their eyes. The visions of his sons and wife entered his mind. He started to chuckle to herself as he spoke more weakly.

“They… would be as beautiful… as their mother.”

Y/n started to shake her head as she helped lay his head on her lap. She gripped his hand as tightly as she could. She gently pat his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. They said nothing to each other as the fire began to dim with each passing second


	20. The Hunt: Chapter 26

The wind and snow had seemed to calm down for the moment. Thorin and Dwalin found the caravan with only a few survivors, the others were buried near the edge of the woods. The caravan seemed to struggle into getting through the thick brush of the forest floor as the horses seemed to be spooked by the aura in the woods. The group managed to hide themselves from the wargs but with the forest slowing the caravan Dwalin had decided to stay with it while Thorin went back to bring Y/n and Vili with him. 

“Aye, still here and should any trouble come by. Protect them and the others.”

Dwalin nodded as he had the others move space in the wagon. As Thorin walked deeper into the forest he could hear the sound of faint crying. As he ventured a little further he managed to reach the campsite. What he saw made his heart fill with grief. He saw before him Vili wrapped in the fur curtain with the wound completely cleaned and wrapped, Y/n had clutched her knees to her and cried as she gripped her arms in anger and sorrow. Thorin leaned down to meet her and moved her arms away from her face so she could see him. 

“Y/n, It’s alright.”

She said nothing. The tears she had cried were gone as her face was flushed away of all color. She raised up a hand to Thorin’s and placed the wedding band that Vili had worn.

“He said…to give this to Dis.”

Thorin sighed as he held the ring in his hand. He gently took her hand and placed it back into it.

“You should. It’s what he would want.” 

Y/n whole body shivered at the thought as she held the ring close to her. They both looked up at the sound of twigs breaking in behind them. It was Dwalin. 

“Oh no…” 

Dwalin leaned down to Vili’s body, he flinched in pain as the other dwarves come behind him and offered to help move him. Thorin watched as Dwalin laid his ax down and offered a hand to help. Y/n couldn’t move, she couldn’t watch as they took his body away to the caravan. The pressure of the moment started to weigh on her mind. She fell to her knees as she clutched to her shoulders, her whole body shacked as the image of Dis and the children seeing their husband and father dead…it's unfair. Why him. Why did it have to him she thought as the sound of Thorin’s voice was smothered by the overwhelming thoughts in her head. She brought her hands to her mouth as she started to sob, her whole body fought for control. A sudden wave a warmth surrounded her as she was brought back to see Thorin embracing her with an arm around her back and a hand gently caressing her hair. Though the gesture stopped her for a moments her tears still fell like waterfalls. 

“Shhh. It’ll be alright.”

Thorin looked over toward where Dwalin and the others were and sighed.

“I know. But he had you with him to the end. He wasn’t alone…take comfort in that amralime.”

Y/n wrapped her arms around Thorin. The sound of footsteps behind them caused Thorin to look. Dwalin was silent before he managed to speak.

“We are ready.”

Thorin nodded in agreement. 

“Y/n…Let's go home.” Y/n looked up to him with a broken expression. She looked down at her clothes that were stained a bit with blood. She nodded to herself as she took his hand. As the two of them arrived with the others, Y/n sat in the back of the caravan while Thorin and Dwalin walked ahead to guard it.

After a week of travel, Y/n whole body still trembled. With the entrance of the Blue Mountains insight. Y/n looked to see Thorin and Dwalin speaking to each other. For the past days she took care of Vili’s body, she couldn’t even think of what would happen when they arrived. It was never supposed to be this way. Y/n looked down at her hand still holding the ring Vili wore. 

“I promise…I’ll take care of them.”

The sudden stop of the caravan brought her thoughts to a halt. She stepped out of the caravan to see Dis and her children standing. Y/n walked past Thorin and Dwalin who began to help the other with the body. Dis face was as pale as the snow around them as Y/n held the ring out to her. She collapsed to the ground holding the ring. Fili hugged his mother close as Kili held her other hand. As the others began to bring Vili inside, the other dwarves around saw and were silent as they carried him to the tombs. Y/n stayed by Dis’s side until she was able to bring her to the tombs, to say goodbye for the last time. 

The entire city that night lit candles and lanterns as the funeral began. Thorin and Dwalin had both clothed Vili in warrior clothes and laid his sword in hand as Y/n and her grandmother cleaned his body, so well in fact that he looked as if he were asleep. Dis brought Kili and Fili with her so they could give their respects. Kili cried as Dis held him in her arms. He begged for her to bring him back but she could do nothing. For that power was beyond her. Fili placed a hand over his fathers. No words were said but Y/n saw in Fili’s eyes that he would take his father’s place and be the best he could ever be. Many others gave their respects but the last was Thorin. He looked at Vili’s body, Y/n could see it in his eyes. He had become more empty than ever. With his grandfathers and brothers death, his mother depressed, his father missing or killed. Now he had lost another loved one. He respected Vili as if he were his own brother, now with him gone and his sister consumed by grief. That day all the fairness of the world was taken from him, From then on he was never the same. That night was the first of many that Thorin did not lay with Y/n.


	21. The Hunt: Chapter 27

As the years passed, during that time a strain between Y/n and Thorin had grown more and more. Nights became cold and barren to her. She only ever saw him in his studies, hoarding over old maps and books about the old drakes of the north. She wished with all her heart to help him ease through his pain but it seemed that she could never get close to him. But who could blame him? The kingdom was thriving and filled with plenty but none of that mattered to him. All he could think of was the death of Smaug. For the past days, he barely slept nor ate. 

As she walked through the halls she heard the sound swords clashing up ahead. When she reached the source she sighed at the sight. Kili and Fili were sparring while Dwalin watched them. Kili through the years had grown quite skilled with a blade but where his true gift was his bow. Fili, on the other hand, seemed to grow more interested in blades, specifically daggers. He had a knack for hiding them in his robes, even when he was in the safety of his home. Y/n jumped at the sound of footsteps from behind her. It was Dis. She was never the same. Through she was strong in front of her sons, behind curtains she was quiet and remote. These days she hardly ever went out, only a few times to gather some ingredients and material, but not this day. 

“Dis, Are you…headed to the tomes.”

“Yes, do you wish to join me.”

She said nothing, only nodding in agreement. As the two of them walked through the market Dis looked at Y/n and smiled at her. 

“You're so quiet. You know you can talk to me.”

“Oh…I’m sorry. Are you feeling alright.”

“Better than usual. My sons have helped me when really it is I who should help them.”

Y/n seemed tense.

“Don’t say that Dis. You have cared for them since they were born. You have been the best mother that anyone could be.”

Dis was slightly shocked by her words and smiled at her words. Y/n noticed a bundle of snowdrop flowers on the trail to the tombs, before continuing she picked up a small bundle and held it toward Dis. After a few minutes they arrived in the tombs, Dis’s body was shaking. 

“Here Dis…Take my hand, I’ll be with here with you.”

Dis took her hand, with each step they took deeper into the tombs, her body seemed to calm as she held her hand. Quite quickly they had reached Vili’s tomb. Dis knelt down, gently pulling Y/n with her. Dis placed the flowers in front of the grave, a small glimmer from her wedding band made her smile at the sight.

“My love, our children have grown up into fine young men, Fili every day looks more and more like you but it seems Kili has been mistaken for me a few times. I’m more than grateful that every day they have been so strong during these times. They miss you, with all their heart. I only wish you were here to see them.”

Y/n smiled at Dis’s words as the two of them stayed there until the evening sun started to fall past the horizon. Y/n brought Dis back home when they arrived Kili and Fili were preparing dinner. Y/n thought about staying but she needed to find Thorin.

That night Y/n heard footsteps outside her room, she quietly opened the door as she put a small nightgown on. She saw Thorin walking down the hall making a turn to his study with what looked to be a few books with him. As she peeked inside she saw him looming over the desk, scrolls and books were scattered across it. She noticed on the floor was crumbled up pieces of paper scattered everywhere. The fireplace was still well lit. She looked over toward Thorin to see him walking over to the couch near the fireplace. She noticed him stumbling as he grasped at his forehead. He started to fall backward. 

Everything around her was still as she opened her eyes to see that she had caught him in time before hitting the floor. She looked at his face to see he was unconscious. She exhaled in relief, she looked toward the couch and wrapped an arm over her shoulders as she gently walked him over. She sat him down first before sitting next to him. He head was reclined against the couch, Y/n blushed at the sight but soon focused on carefully placing his head on her lap for him to rest. As if it were an instinct Thorin’s body laid there as his legs adjusted. The silence of the room and the warm fire started to make Y/n eyes heavy but she refused it. A few moments passed, She looked down at Thorin’s face which was illuminated by the fire, his hair scattered like waves. His lips slightly chapped but inviting. She couldn’t help it. Slowly she brought her lips to his, her silver hair gently hitting his face as a few strands mixed with his. The kiss was gentle and the hairs of his beard tickled her lips. She slowly removed her lips as she placed a hand on the side of his face. She leaned her head and smiled at the sight. She then felt him stir ever so slightly. His eyes began to slowly open to reveal the clear ocean blue orbs. She felt it was an eternity since she had seen them.

He looked up at her and sighed as he placed a hand over the one on his face. 

“How long?”

He spoke in a deep tone, clearly sleep-deprived. She did not respond to his question as she tried to take her hand away from his. He caught her hand in the air as he opened his eyes once more and looked straight into hers. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the knuckles. She blushed at the notion.

“I don’t blame you…I haven’t been a good husband during these years. And I’ve been an even worse king.”

He sighed as he started to sit up but she placed a hand on his chest stopping him halfway. He turned to look at her to see tears falling from her face.

“I…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She gave a sad sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He knew why she was apologizing, after all these years she still blamed herself, he brought a hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away, she brought her face to look up at him. They both enveloped the sight of each other. His hair was now cascading down his shoulders with a small strand in front, she chuckled at the sight and moved it behind his ear. Her silver hair flowed around her frame as if it were water. He held a small strand in his hand and kissed it, in an instant, he kissed her. The kiss was not as before, behind it was more passion and feeling given to it. He lips left hers as he whispered to her.

“I love you.”

She flinched in surprise of him saying it in the common tongue, It was the first time he ever said it in that way. Once more he kissed her whispering once more. Every kiss he gave her became stronger and more passionate. She placed a hand against his chest, he breath was rapid and his heartbeat was faster than usual. She closed her eyes as she accepted the kisses. She flinched as she felt him kiss her forehead and her neck. He stopped as he breathed heavily, their foreheads touched as both of them smiled in bliss. 

“I’m not mad for what happened Y/n.”

She looked up into his eyes as his closed in worry.

“I’m afraid I will lose you…, The thought of it…I can’t.”

She quickly lunged at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck causing them to fall to the ground in front of the fireplace. He looked down at her small form clutching to him, she raised her body so she could look down at him. 

“You won’t.”

To his surprise she responded with a passionate kiss, He wrapped his arms around her small frame, her scent though not as strong as usual, was still a sweet bliss to him. 

“Ahem…”

Both of them paused. Thorin looked to see Dis standing at the doorway. Y/n started blushing at the sight and quickly slid off of him while he closed his robe. 

“Kili and Fili want you two to join us for dinner.”

Dis said as she covered her eyes. 

“w…We will be there.”

Y/n said as she hid her flushed face. Dis started smirking to her self as she waved at them while returning to her room. Thorin sighed as his sister left, he looked over at Y/n and took her hands away from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight. Thorin smirked as he brought his forehead to hers.

“Let’s eat. Perhaps a nice meal will help both of us.”

Both of them chuckled as Thorin stood up and helped her up. Before Y/n followed him she stopped him to ask. 

“When will you travel to Ered Luin?”

“In two weeks, I hope that Gandalf is not wrong about this.”

“Well…he is a wizard. One can never really know.”

That night all of them gathered together and for the entirety of it, everyone was at peace.


	22. The Hunt: Chapter 28

The time to venture toward The Shire was close at hand. However, Thorin was to travel to the Ered Luin to meet with the others to hear from the other lords if they were willing to help in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain. Y/n would travel with Dwalin to the Shire, It would only take a least a day if the roads were safe enough. Y/n was more concerned with another problem. 

“I am your mother, you are not going with your uncle!”

Y/n looked up to see Dis dragging both Kili and Fili by the ears into the room.

“But mom, we asked to go with him.”

“I don’t care, you should have asked me first. Even if you did I still wouldn’t agree.”

Y/n looked to see Dis let both of them go, Kili ruffled his hair up as Fili rubbed his ear in pain. 

“If I had to guess, they didn’t tell you.”

Dis sighed as Kili hid behind Y/n while Fili offered help to Y/n with packing up her equipment. Y/n offered her clothes to Fili who in turn handed them to Kili. She took Dis hand and sat her down on the bed. 

“Dis, I know you object to this but…they have never seen your home. They should go out and see the world, not stay in hiding.”

Dis sighed at her words, 

“Perhaps you would feel better…If they traveled with me?”

Dis gasped at her words, Kili and Fili looked at her with the same surprise. For a moment everything was silent until a small knock on the door brought their attention toward it. Fili walked over to open it, showing Dwalin and Thorin outside in the hall. Both of them sensed the tension in the room. Dwalin coughed as he muttered to himself. Thorin looked over at Kili and Fili who had stopped packing Y/n clothes starring over at Dis and Y/n.

“Y/n, I could not ask you to do that. They can handle the journey together.”

Y/n shook her head in disagreement. She looked at Thorin and Dwalin. 

“Thorin, I will travel with Kili and Fili. If that’s alright.”

Thorin said nothing as he looked to Dwalin, who didn’t seem all that bothered by the idea.

“It would help them to know that land better with her navigating them. Besides I travel better on my own.”

Dwalin smirked toward Y/n who merely nodded her head in agreement. Thorin sighed as he knew there was no way of changing her mind. Dis looked at everyone and sighed in defeat.

“Alright, you may go with them.” 

Kili and Fili looked at each other, both of them gave a sad smile as they sat next to her, embracing her in a loving hug. Tears fell down their faces as they held each other close, Dis started to wipe her tears away as she helped pack everything for them and Y/n. 

That afternoon the entire kingdom watched as they left for Ered Luin. Kili had given his goodbyes to Dis who in turn gave him a black stone, a simple token for luck. Though it was silly to most dwarves, it gave her comfort. Call it a mother’s love for her child. She entrusted Fili with protecting himself and watching over Kili, even though Kili reassured her he would behave himself. Fili thought of this journey as a way to learn to be like Thorin. To learn how to be a leader and maybe even a king. Thorin and Y/n each gave Dis a caring embrace while Dwalin waited on them. After a few moments, they left. Kili and Fili only looked back once to their mother. Thorin only waved without looking. Y/n followed with them into the vast flatlands toward the Shire. 

After a day of traveling the time for them to split up came. Dwalin decided to travel with Thorin until they were at the edge of the Shire, where he would then meet up with the others while Y/n, Kili and Fili would travel through Bree and meet them there. At the crossroads, Thorin and Y/n embraced each other before giving each other a light kiss before reluctantly letting go. Thorin watched her as they left. Dwalin knowing that he would worry placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, she can watch after herself.”

Thorin turned his head at his words and sighed.

That night the three of them had managed to travel a fair distance, at least a little more than halfway. They found a waterfall with a cave behind it, it was too dark for anyone to notice and not deep enough for goblins or orcs to take refuge. Kili was helping Y/n cook up some conies with Fili on watch. Every once in awhile Fili would look over his shoulder toward the woods. For Kili, this was becoming slightly annoying.

“Will you relax, we are in the safest place south of Bree.”

“And you don’t think we were followed?”

Kili scoffed as he brought a plate over to him with his pipe in the other hand.

“No one could follow us if they wanted to Uncle was very strict on staying off the road.”

Fili listened to his brother rant on, while doing so he looked toward the woods once more.

“Will you stop doing that, we can all relax. We will be there before night falls tomorrow.”

Fili didn’t say anything as his gaze started to look past the waterfall. Y/n seeing this looked out to where his eyes looked. In an instant, her whole body froze. Past the waterfall and across the lake there were two wargs, though they didn’t have riders, they were clearly hunting. Kili’s eyes widened at the sight as he quickly snuffed out the campfire. Fili brought his body against the wall holding his sword close while Kili brought out his bow, both of them stood in front of Y/n while she brought out a smaller sword. The wargs snarled at each other as one started to launch itself at the other. After a few more biting from each other, they stopped and walked up to the lake. They started to drink, one seemed satisfied with the other seems a bit tenser. Kili looked to Fili to see if he should shoot at one of them. Fili, however, lowered his hand as the wargs brought a dead human away from the woods. Y/n looked away as they dragged his body away from them. None of them moved until they believed they were far away enough to not hear them. Y/n turned to the boys and asked

“How far away is the Bree?”

“Only twenty-five miles, if we run, should only take us 2 hours.”

“Alright, pack everything up. And be quiet.”

After what felt like an eternity, they had managed to reach the old forest near the bridge, they were at least half an hour away. As they were about to reach the edge of the woods. Fili stopped them and had them duck under a few bushes. Near the edge of the road on the far left side was only one of the wargs. Kili held up his bow however Fili stopped him. 

“We don’t know where the other one is.”

Kili nodded in agreement. Y/n noticed the warg sniffing the air around the edge. It started to snarl and growl the closer it walked toward them. Fili started to think of any way for the warg to be distracted. Before the two boys knew, Y/n grabbed a heavy stone and tossed toward the other side of the woods making birds caw in surprise while crushing a few leaves below it. The warg immediately turned its head and ran in the direction of the sound. Fili nudged Kili forward as Y/n followed them. Once they were a fair distance away, Kili noticed the gate to Bree. Y/n knocked on it and almost in an instant the window above her opened before closing and having the bottom one open in front of her.

“Dwarves? Surprised to see you this far north. Where are you off to.”

“The Shire, we are meeting with Gandalf the Grey.”

“Oh, that one…alright in you go.”

The man opened the gate, in view were a few people walking about. A few women drinking ale on the road, some men laughing at each other. One man walked past them as he bit off the end of a carrot with a loud belch followed after. Y/n groaned at the sight as Kili pointed to one of the sighs reading the prancing pony Inn. 

“Kili, Fili why don’t you go inside, I’ll get us a room.”

“Don’t bother lass, that Gandalf fellow already informed the Innkeeper of your arrival.” The man at the gate said bringing his pipe away from his lips.

Kili smiled as he ran inside, Fili and Y/n followed him upstairs. The room was small but cozy, three beds and a small fireplace with a few small windows. The three of them all at once felt the exhaustion overwhelm them. Y/n cracked open a window, the sound of crickets with the smell of wet grass and the forest. As they readied for bed the silence of the town started to make them drowsy. In a few minutes sleep took them, tomorrow would be only the beginning.


	23. The Hunt: Chapter 29

The sun peaked over the land, the warm air entered the room causing Y/n to stir. As she opened her eyes she felt a light hand on her shoulder.”

“Y/n we brought some breakfast for you.”

She managed to flip herself over, on the bed Kili was sitting holding a plate of sausage and eggs with a few slices of bread. Fili was over by their supplies making sure they had everything. Y/n groaned at the sight of the morning sun but the comfort of sleep was far gone now. She sat up taking the plate from him as she looked outside the window she gasped at the sight. She had only heard of the peaceful lands to the west of the eastern shore. Seeing it was nothing to what she imagined. Outside were clear green grasslands as far as the eye could see. The smell of the early morning dew had managed to peek through the windows. The smell of bread being made downstairs enveloped the room as the sound of birds chirping. She smiled at the sight for it was one she would never forget.

“What a beautiful sight. I never imagined a place like this could exist…but I always hoped.”

Kili and Fili smiled as she took in the sight taking a sip of some hot tea. 

“I wonder what the shire will be like.”

Kili said to himself as he helped Fili with his bag. Fili smirked.

“Probably full of farmers and farmland, I don’t mind it but I prefer the stone of our home.”

Kili started laughing as the image of Fili as a farmer entered his mind. Fili seeing the look on his brothers face started to throw the bags at him. 

“Why don’t we head downstairs, give Y/n some privacy.”

Kili looked at him with a confused look, Fili rolled his eyes as he looked behind himself to Y/n. Kili followed his eyes and covered them quite quickly. 

“Ah! Right…well yes…I should head down.”

Kili opened the door and rushed downstairs. Fili sighed as his brother had fallen down the stairs into the lobby with the innkeeper asking if he was alright to which he merely groaned. Fili looked at Y/n.

“We’ll give you some privacy.”

Y/n wiped the sleep from her eyes as she nodded in agreement. Fili smiled as he heard Kili groan once more with Innkeeper trying to help him up. 

Y/n smiled as she thought to herself. 

‘More and more he looks like his father. Well, at least they learned Dis’s manners rather than Thorin’s or Frerin.’

After a nice warm scrub, she quickly got dressed and pulled out a small bag. The medicine that Thorin’s mother gave her. She mixed it in with her hot tea and drank it. The taste as never the same each time, sometimes it would be sweet and then the next would be tangy. This time it tasted of honey. A nice touch to start off the day. She left the room to see Kili and Fili waiting outside. Y/n still couldn’t believe that after a night of dreary rain that the morning could out to be so breathtaking. 

“Well, we should head off. Probably won’t get there by night time anyway.” Kili said as he adjusted his pack. As the left the small town of Bree, the clear path for them had them wander through the woods, across some farms, and around a few small creeks. The sound of animals and farmers working came here and there. Y/n wasn’t sure as to why but she swore she could hear music as they continued to walk. After a day of walking and conversing with Kili and Fili, Y/n noticed the light coming from over the hills. As they reached the stop the sight of the small to the hobbits made all three of them surprised at the sight. Y/n looked to see a few hobbits roaming around a small inn while the smell of dinners being cooked snuck through the small chimneys poking out of the hills. A few children were running around toward what looked to be a small gathering. Kili and Fili awed at the sight. They had never seen the Shire before, heard of yes but never seen. They never saw homes like theirs. They seemed to give them a feeling of comfort. Y/n tugged on both of their shirts.

“We should look for the mark.”

Kili and Fili nodded their heads. While walking down into the fair neighborhood the hobbits around them make annoyed looks but they paid the three of them no mind. Hobbits were known for being gentlefolk. Something Y/n, unlike Kili and Fil, understood. After a few moments, Kili managed to find the door with a light blue mark on the bottom corner. Fili found a small handle near the door causing a small bell to ring with the sound of commotion heard from inside. The three of them adjusted themselves as the sight of a small hobbit with curly brown hair with a night robe around him, he seemed to have made a small moan and the sight. 

“Fili… and Kili. At your service.”

“Y/n at your service.” 

Kili smiled at the hobbit.

“You must be Mr.Boggins.”

At the sound of the name, the Hobbit started to tell them they were at the wrong house. As he tried to close the door on them. Kili managed to stop him with his foot.

“What has it been canceled.”

“No one told us.”

“Can- no–nothing’s been canceled.”

Kili smiling once more of the event being on time let himself in while Fili followed after. Y/n wiped her shoes off before stepping in and closing the door for the hobbit. Fili started handing the hobbit the multiple daggers he kept on hand. Kili tried scraping the mud off his shoes, with of course the halfling protesting at it. Y/n walking into the fireplace room where she saw multiple parchments of paper with old book stained with old ink. Maps of middle earth from different ages as well covered the table. The sound of a hearty laugh brought her to see two familiar sights. Dwalin and Balin. She had not seen Balin for some time as he had ventured to the other dwarf kingdoms, for the reason of it she was unsure. Balin smiled at the sight as he opened his arms for a hug. The dwarf was quite wider than last as she could barely manage to give him a full hug. Dwalin smiled as he walked over to Kili and Fili asking for their help. The dwarves started to push a few pieces of furniture around through the hallway. After a few moments, another ring at the door caused the halfling to quickly rush to the door yelling out to himself as he dumped the equipment Kili and Fili gave him. Y/n followed him and as he opened the door a few other dwarves fell to the floor, eight to be exact. Each of them struggling to get up while Gandalf stood behind them. The dwarves started to raid the pantry taking out all the food. Gandalf kneeled next to Y/n give her a long-awaited hug. It had been some time since they had seen each other. 

“How fairs the blue mountains.”

“They have managed to prosper, however, I must ask. It seems the young halfling did not know of any of our arrivals.”

“Ah yes well. He will grow found of this gathering over time.”

“The others yes but I can not guarantee that he and Thorin will manage to get along.”

After a few moments, the Dwarves were continuing their feast while the hobbit looked at his pantry completely bare. Y/n noticed his frustration and figured that introductions were needed. With a light tap of his shoulder, the halfling was a little relieved to see her, only because she was the calmest out of all of them.

“I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“Ah so sorry. My name is Bilbo. I would have introduced myself properly if not for this gathering.”

The halfling who she now knew was Bilbo started to rub his head in nervousness as the dwarves in the dining room threw food at each other making a joke every once and a while. Bursting into complete laughter as Bomber, the largest of them caught an egg in his mouth. Y/n sighed at the sight. 

“Would you like a drink?” Bilbo asked as he noticed a few bottles of wine were untouched.

“Sadly I must decline the offer but if you have any tea that would be good,”

The hobbit smiled as he moved to a small room where he had a kettle on with a few cups out. Y/n noticed the others started to clean up after themselves until Ori walked up to her.

“Miss Y/n what should I do with my plate?”

At that point, Fili walked up to him taking the plate from him and tossing it to Kili from across the hall. Y/n smiled as the others starting tossing more plates and utensils across the room. Bilbo walked in with a cup of tea, he seemed not to notice what the others were doing until Y/n to the cup from him to which he started asking them to stop. Y/n couldn’t help but laugh at the sight as Bilbo started to run through his house trying to stop the dishes form flying around. Once everyone was finished he had circled back to the dining room finding his dishes completely clean and stacked perfectly. Gandalf smiled at the sight as Y/n smiled with him while the others laughed. Instantly a hard knock was heard at the door. Gandalf turned to everyone.

“He is here.”


	24. The Hunt: Chapter 30

Gandalf turned to Y/n who nodded in agreement. She walked up to the door and opened it to see Thorin standing there with a disheartened look. She closed the door before the others could see. She brought her hands to either side of his face as she looked for the answers in his eyes. He merely sighed at her touch as she closed her eyes in understanding. Before anything else the door opened again to Gandalf and the others, Thorin quickly walked inside with Y/n following him and closing the door.

“Gandalf…I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I almost lost my way…twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all if it were not for the mark on the door.”

Thorin proceeded to take off his cloak while Y/n helped him. Bilbo had rushed to the door and started to prat on how there was no mark on the door with Gandalf assuring him there was as he was the one who placed it there. Thorin seeing Kili and Fili gave them a quick smile as he brought his attention to the hobbit.

“So…This the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?”

“Pardon me?”

Bilbo asked as Thorin circled around him.

“Axe or Sword? What’s your weapon of choice.”

Bilbo stated he was skilled a conquers to which Thorin simply remarked to the others that he looked more like a grocer than a burglar. The mention of this word caused Bilbo to think on it while the others started to gather in the dining room while Gandalf sighed in relief as he leaned himself against the wall. Y/n hung the cloak with the others and brought him a fresh ale and food for him, as she had managed to sneak a bit of food before it was all gone. Gandalf had joined them as Balin asked Thorin what everyone was thinking. 

“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?”

“Aye all envoys from all seven kingdoms.”

Everyone cheered as Dwalin looked at Thorin, he knew something was wrong.

“What do the dwarfs of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?”

All the dwarves were silent at the question. Y/n placed her hand on Thorin’s hand knowing the answer. 

“They will not come.”

Everyone started to murmur in disappointment as Gandalf began to think to himself in deep thought. 

“They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”

Bilbo who had been listening from outside of the room started to become even more curious at the mention of a quest. Gandalf who had noticed turned to him and gave him a light smile.

“Bilbo, why don’t you bring us a bit more light.”

Bilbo, being a hobbit and still with guests quickly left the room to look for a lantern. Gandalf pulled out a map showing the lonely mountain. With it was an inscription. The others soon started to speak of Smaug, which once more caught Bilbo’s attention. With this came the sudden realization that they had no army. To which Kili and Fili started to state the Gandalf must have killed some dragons which started a whole new argument of the number of dragons Gandalf had killed. Y/n couldn’t help but sigh at the sight as Thorin stood up yelling for them to be silent which surprised Bilbo so much that he had moved back ever so slightly.

“If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?”

Balin being more realistic than most of the others spoke. 

“You forget the front gate is sealed. there is no way into the mountain.”

Gandalf straightened himself.

“That, my dear Balin is not entirely true.”

To which he slipped a key from the sleeve of his robe. Thorin seeing the key was of dwarvish make looked at it in wonder as the other did as well. 

“How came you by this?”

“It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.”

Gandalf handed the key to him, he received it with the look of wonder and pain in his eyes. Y/n knew how much he wished for his father to be with him. Kili and Fili looked at each other and murmured to each other as Gandalf continued to speak.

“These runes speak of a hidden passage in the lower halls.”

He pointed with his pipe to a small set of runes on the side of the map with a hand pointing to the map. Gandalf had mentioned that the dwarf doors are invisible and very hard to detect. However, he believed that there were other ways to find out a way to find the secret door. Ori mentioned the fact that they needed a burglar to which Bilbo unknowingly responded.

“Hm, a good one, too. An expert I imagined.”

All of the dwarves turned and asked him if he was. When he responded that he wasn’t another argument erupted at the poor hearing of Oin to which he believed he had said the opposite. As the others continued on arguing. Gandalf stood up with a deep voice as the room became darker, almost like the shadows were alive.

“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a Burglar he is!”

Everyone stopped in an instant at the power emitting from the wizard. Y/n being slightly afraid, Y/n had clutched to Thorin’s arm causing him to place a hand over hers as he whispered to her.

“It’s alright.”

Gandalf having returned to his normal form spoke calmly.

“Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage.” 

Gandalf sat down and brought his attention to Thorin as he spoke. 

“You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself.”

Thorin looked over his shoulder at Bilbo and looked at Gandalf with an unpleased expression. Gandalf spoke. 

“You must trust me on this.”

Thorin sighed as he looked at Y/n. She gave a slight nod to him. 

“Very well, we will do it your way. Balin, give him a contract.”

Balin stood up speaking to Bilbo about the standards of the contract. Balin handed the contract to Thorin who in turn gave it to Bilbo who started reading it and looking over the terms. Y/n noticed Thorin whispering to Gandalf so softly that she could not hear him. Bilbo started reading the contact out loud to himself as Gandalf smiled.

“Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any…Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations … evisceration … incineration?”

At the word incineration, Thorin turned to look over his shoulder. Y/n and Gandalf looked at each other knowing that Bilbo was possibly getting frightened. Bilbo looked at the others as he questioned the terms, to which Bofur replied. 

“Oh, aye, he’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.”

Bilbo started to look a little breathless. Y/n seeing this became a little worried for the halfling. Balin leaned over noticing it as well.

“You all right, laddie?”

Bilbo bent over feeling a bit nauseous and pained. Bofur unfortunately at this time thought it would be a better idea to emphasize the idea of the dragon

“Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you’re nothing more than a pile of ash.”

Bilbo started breathing even heavier, trying to compose himself as the others stare at him. Everyone was silent as Bilbo managed to straighten himself up. 

“Hmmm. Nope.”

Bilbo fell to the floor in a faint. Y/n sighed at the sight as Gandalf stood up.

“Ah, very helpful Bofur.

Gandalf said slightly annoyed as he stood up and help Bilbo to his feet and walked him to the other room and sat him down by the fireplace. Y/n went to the kitchen and started to brew up a quick cup of tea for him. Thorin joined her, he leaned next to her with his arms crossed as his eyes were closed.

“He shouldn’t come with us”

Y/n paused for a moment then she continued to brew the tea. 

“I think…he needs to.”

She said as she turned her head to him with a wise expression on her face. Thorin looked at her slightly puzzled.

“To me, he is just like Fili and Kili. They were born into safety and cared for with the comfort of a home around them. Eventually, they became tired and bored with living every day doing the same thing for so long.” 

She started to pour the tea into a small cup and stirred a bit of honey into it. Thorin couldn’t help but smile at her being so caring, even to a stranger she had barely known. He lifted a hand to her cheek and gently turned her gaze toward him. He gave her a light quick kiss on the lips. She felt her whole body feel a bit lighter. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. He was never sure as to how but her touch always calmed him, even when he had nightmares. She smiled as she left back into the room where Bilbo and Gandalf were talking. She lightly tapped Bilbo’s shoulder and handed him the drink which he took with sincere gratitude. Gandalf gave her a smile as he pulled out his pipe from his robe pocket. He and Bilbo began to talk. Y/n returned to the hall to see Thorin and Balin speaking to one another. Bilbo walked past her away from Gandalf who she turned to see was quite disappointed. Bilbo smiled at her as he returned to his room. She heard Balin speak as he walked away as she saw Thorin bring his attention to her for a moment.

“I believe we have lost our burglar…oh well…the odds were always against us. What are we? Tinkers, Miners, Toymakers…hardly the stuff of legend.”

“There are a few warriors among us,” Thorin said as he smirked at Balin

“Old warriors, Thorin,” Balin said returning the smirk.

“I could not ask for finer dwarves, for when I called upon them they answered. They show honor and loyalty…I can ask no more than that.”

“You don’t have to do this. You have a choice, Thorin. You made a wonderful home for us in the blue mountains. A life of peace and plenty. That is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.”

Thorin raised his hand holding the iron key that Gandalf had given him.

“From my grandfather to my father this has come to me. They dreamt of the day the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice for my Balin. Not for me.”

“We will see it done…we will.”

Balin placed a hand on his shoulder and left him and Y/n to themselves. Y/n could see the pain in his eyes.

“Thorin, your grandfather would be so proud of you, and your father…we will find him.”

Thorin looked at her with eyes filled with hope. He took her hand in his and lightly kissed the back of it. She smiled at the gesture as the others gathered in the living room. He brought a hand around her and held her close as the two of them followed suit. The others sat around the fireplace, a few of them smoking on pipes while the others looked at the burning embers. Thorin had Y/n sit in the chair closest to the fireplace. The warmth soon enveloped her legs and spread all throughout her body. The others looked disturbed but only by the memory and stories of Smaug. As Y/n looked into the flames she felt a song enter her mind.

“Far over the misty mountains cold.

To dungeons deep and caverns old,

We must away, ere break of day.

To find our long-forgotten gold”

Thorin looked at her, though she could not see. Soon he joined her song and the others as well.


	25. The Hunt: Chapter 31

With the need to journey early in the morning the dwarves soon became tired. Bilbo had offered up the multiple guests rooms however some of the dwarves felt the beds were too small as they were hobbit-sized. Most of them decided on sleeping on the floor with a few cushions and blankets near the fireplace. Only Balin was able to sleep in the bed. As for Gandalf, he left for other business elsewhere as he bid the group goodnight and told Thorin he would return in the morning. Kili and Fili were by the fireplace preparing for bed when Kili noticed Y/n opening the front door. Fili seeing this as well walked over to her.

“Aunt Y/n… are you alright?”

“Just going for a short walk. I won’t be long.”

“What about uncle? Shouldn’t you tell him?”

A moment later Kili turned his head to see Thorin standing in the hall. Fili looked at Y/n then to his uncle with an embarrassed look and started to walk backward toward Kili, almost tripping over Bombur while doing so. Y/n couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Thorin and she walked outside closing the door shut behind them. There weren’t any people except for those who were down by the green dragon inn and they were too drunk to be of any concern. The sky was clear as far as the eye could see, the stars themselves were more radiant than Y/n had ever seen. The small glow from the fireflies with the smell of fresh grass gave her a feeling of content. Thorin stood next to her and offered his arm to her which she took while leaning her head on his shoulder. 

As they walked the silence became quite nice for Thorin, he looked down to see Y/n humming to herself while she had arms wrapped around his. Thorin smiled at the sight until he felt a sudden wave of urge over himself. It was her scent, this time it was much stronger than last. His whole body became tense as he brought his hand to his face trying to ignore the urge. Y/n felt him tense up and looked at him to see him breathing slowly. Y/n took a hand to his and gently moved it away.

“I’m sorry…ugh…the scent is stronger than before. Why now, I am not sure.”

Y/n sighed as she looked around, they were nowhere near any homes and seeing as no one else was around. 

“I have an idea. Close your eyes.”

Thorin gave her a questionable look but did as she said as he closed his eyes. He jumped a little as he felt her place a hand over his eyes. After a few moments of guiding him, she managed to bring him on a higher hill overlooking the rest of the shire. Above them was a tall oak tree and with only grass around them. Y/n took her hand off of his face but told him to still keep them shut for a moment. After a moment or two, Y/n sat both of them down, Thorin suddenly felt the light armor he was wearing being taken off. He couldn’t help but smile at the suggestion as he helped her take it off until he was only in a light shirt with a light pair of pants, Y/n then asked him to open his eyes. Once he did he saw her wearing nothing but a small white dress shirt in process of taking her bottoms off. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. However, he was confused about why they still had their undergarments on. Y/n seeing this giggled and explained.

“I thought it would be nice to try something different.”

He couldn’t help but nod in agreement as he took in the full sight of her. Her silver hair cascaded off her shoulders as the glow from the fireflies around them gave her eyes a unique shine. She, in turn, couldn’t help but smile at the sight, she saw his eyes shone much more clearly in the dark, she blushed as she noticed the muscle she could see on the inside of his shirt. He noticed her face looked a bit more flushed than normal. He raised a hand to her cheek and slid it below her chin and made her eyes look into his. He seemed to try to speak to her but it was soon covered with a quick passionate kiss to the lips. She melted into his touch as he wrapped his arms around her form. Quite gently he placed her down on the grass while he kissed her neck sliding down to her collarbone. She wrapped her hands around him bringing them underneath his shirt. She felt every muscle move under her touch as he breathed. In turn, he felt her body heat rise every second, he moved his lips back to hers as he brought his hands to her legs. Suddenly he stopped, Y/n looked at him slightly confused before he spoke.

“Is it safe? I mean…did you take the medicine.”

She smiled at him at how careful he was with her when it came to such things. She nodded her head and helped him out of his trousers. Thorin smirked afterward as he helped lift her shirt overhead, teasing her as his hands brushed over her torso. She couldn’t help but moan at the touch. As she helped him out of his shirt she leaned into to emphasize she was going to kiss him but then pulled herself back to tease him. Afterward, they were both bare to each other. Y/n couldn’t help but become a little shy as she hid her body. Thorin noticed this and gently moved her arms away as he brought her into a tight embrace as they both laid gently onto the grass. Thorin started to kiss the side of her neck trailing down to her chest as he moved his hands to her legs. Within an instant, Y/n felt him enter and both of them moaned at the bliss of each other’s bodies. Once more she moaned as the cool grass brushed against her legs. With every thrust and touch, the two of them became more enveloped and focused on each other. Y/n moaned in sweet bliss as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek causing him to pause. She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he, in turn, brought her even closer. 

“Thorin…”

She moaned as he started to move rougher and faster than before. The sounds of them making love drowned out their surroundings. Thorin couldn’t help but breath heavily as he thrust more causing the two of them closer to the edge. Y/n chest began to rise and fall rapidly, a look of pure bliss on her face. Thorin brushed his lips against hers as he brought her hand into his against the grass. The world melted away, all they had to worry about was now. He whispered into her ear.

“Amralime…”

He could feel her tighten around him. In turn, she felt herself disappear in sweet release. He pulled out of her and laid onto his side next to her, pulling her into an embrace. His lips met with her forehead in a tender kiss. They laid there for what felt like a lifetime. The stars shone brighter than before, Thorin looked up at them to notice a ring of seven of them. He gasped at the sight. Y/n noticed he was a bit tense and looked up as well. Upon seeing them as well she sighed as she placed a hand on his chest. 

“Is that them?”

“Yes…the crown of Durin.”

“They are beautiful.” said as she hummed to herself and closed her eyes as the sound of Thorin breathing under her touch. 

“Not as much as you.”

Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder bringing her into a tight embrace placing a hand on her cheek. Y/n opened her eyes and leaned into his touch. 

“Perhaps we should head back now.”

Y/n sat up as she grabbed her shirt and underskirt. Thorin seeing her bareback snuck behind her and wrapped an arm around chest kissing her shoulder ever so gently. 

“I love you, Y/n. Every time you're with me it feels like a dream and every day I pray to Aule that you never leave my side.”

She sighed at his words and placed a hand over his for support. 

“I love you too. Believe me…I found it hard to believe…when you claimed me that night.”

Thorin remembered the first night they were together in the woods during the Hunt. It was a night he would never forget. After a few minutes, Y/n tapped him on the arm. 

“Let us get some rest.”

Thorin nodded as he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. Once they were dressed and ready they headed back to Bilbo’s home. This time Y/n was able to help him not get lost. Once they arrived they quietly opened the door to hear the sounds of snoring and grumbling. Y/n smiled a the sight as she let Thorin inside to close the door. They snuck past a few of the others toward the two empty spots that were closest to the fireplace. Y/n laid down as Thorin laid behind her wrapping the light blanket around the both of them. Y/n looked into the fireplace feeling Thorin wrap an arm around her as well as smelling her hair and sighed in bliss. The two of them fell asleep quite peacefully, little did they know that everyone saw them walk in with their clothes and hair ruffled, Kili nudged at Fili who in turn gave him a single coin.


	26. The Hunt: Chapter 32

The morning had come quicker than Y/n wished. However, the sight before her was one she would always find comfort no matter what. She had woken before any of the others, she had walked around to see if the young halfling was up to which he was not. When she returned to the fireplace she saw Thorin and the others still asleep as she had also noticed that the sun through in the sky had not passed over the land yet. She placed herself next to the fireplace to see it still quite warm even though there was nothing but embers. Thorin slept quite peacefully for a change as he laid on the floor with his hair lightly ruffled around his face as the clothes he wore the night before showing off a small portion of his chest. She smiled as she laid back down next to him and careful not to wake him. Luckily Thorin had not felt her closer or heard her steps. She cuddled close to him and smiled to herself as the smell of the woods and grass from last night enveloped the both of them. Suddenly she felt Thorin’s arms wrapped around her shoulders bring her a smidge closer to him. A low rumble in his throat caused her to blush as he mumbled in his sleep. The moment could have lasted forever for her but soon reality came. 

Once the sun peaked itself over the horizon. Thorin opened his eyes quite suddenly as he noticed Y/n in his arms. He looked around to see the others starting to wake up. With a small shake to Y/n, he tried to gently wake her.

“Y/n, Time to go.”

She woke with a small yawn covered as she stretched her whole body. He smiled at her not wishing to wake as he helped her stand up. A small knock on the door caught everyone’s attention. Y/n decided to head to the washroom to tidy herself up while Fili opened the door and called out to everyone.

“It’s just Gandalf.”

Y/n could hear Gandalf grumble at the statement as she walked into the other room but soon heard him being let inside as the others started to pack up their belongings. Thorin helped everyone outside, Gandalf noticed Bilbo wasn’t awake and was about to walk into his room before Balin stopped him.

“The lad never signed the contract. Besides he is better off here with the other gentlefolk.”

Gandalf mumbled to himself as the others started to walk out of the home leaving for the lands beyond the Shire. Y/n asked for Gandalf to come with as he looked like he was thinking to himself. As he joined her and offered to close the door for her she noticed that the contract was left on the table in the living room, she gave Gandalf a smirk as they caught up with the others. Once they had passed over the hills and had reached the edge of the shire they found a dozen ponies as well as Gandalf’s horse. The entire group started to prepare the ponies for travel as they mounted them. Y/n was given some help from Kili as Fili made sure both his and his brothers wouldn’t roam away. Bombur had to be given help by Bofur and Bifur as he couldn’t get a foot into the stirrups, as for the others they didn’t seem to have any trouble. 

As they started to venture on, Y/n turned her horse around to look at the Shire once more. The sight was one she could get used to. The trees turned to a vibrant green as the smell of breakfast being cooked in their homes while the sounds of the day started to wake everyone up. Thorin seeing her taking in the view made him smile as he crossed his arms as he leaned on the saddle at the sight before him. Her silver hair blew ever so little as the sun made her skin gleam like diamonds and her clothes wrapped around her fame only making her more intoxicating to him. Y/n moved a bit of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as she turned around to see Thorin smiling at her. She couldn’t help but blush at gesture as she gently turned her pony into his direction. As she slowly passed him, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Thorin chuckled to himself as the two of them started to head to the front of the group.

After about an hour of traveling, Thorin and Gandalf were arguing to each other on the wasted time they had with Bilbo as the others had their own arguments about the event.

“Wait! Stop!”

Y/n stopped her horse as she heard and saw Bilbo running over the hill waving the contract frantically in his hand with a small pack on his back with a bit of dirt on his feet. 

“I signed it.”

Bilbo said as he gave a quick smile over to Gandalf and Balin as some of the other dwarves cheered on. Y/n look over at Thorin to see he was a bit annoyed and not all that impressed, however, she could have sworn she saw him with the faintest of smirks

“Give him a pony.”

“Oh no that won’t be necessary, thank you, but I–I’m sure I can keep up on foot. I– I–I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once–WAGH!”

Bilbo was cut off as Kili and Fili managed to lift him up onto one of the ponies. Both of them gave him pats on the back as well as a few laughs at his struggle of riding it. Y/n noticed that he was a little terrified of the creature as it neighed causing him to feel a bit uncomfortable. She turned to Thorin holding her hand out in front of him, he sighed as he placed a little bit of silver in her hand. Bilbo noticed Oin yelling to Nori for payment as well. Bilbo who had managed to catch up with Gandalf seemed curious about the matter.

“What’s that about?”

“Oh, they took wages, on whether or not you would show up.”

“And what did you think?”

Gandalf hummed to himself as Dwalin tossed a sack of coin to him putting it inside his pocket. 

“My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.”

Bilbo sneezed loudly causing Gandalf to flinch ever so slightly.

“Ohh. All this horsehair, I’m having a reaction.”

He started searching his pockets for his handkerchief. He started to worry as he was unable to find it. He pulled the reins on his horse and yelled out to the others.

“No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around.”

The entire company came to a halt, the dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was. Thorin looked very much annoyed as Y/n rode closer to Bilbo and Gandalf who at this point was also a little bit annoyed as well.

“What on earth is the matter?”

“I forgot my handkerchief.”

Bofur tore a strip of cloth from his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo. 

“Here! Use this.”

Bilbo caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. Everyone started to laugh and continue on as Thorin called for the other to follow. Y/n heard Thorin yell to the others and joined him.

“Move on.”

Gandalf and Bilbo continued on as well. Gandalf looked at Bilbo as he spoke the wisest words that Y/n had ever heard.

“You’ll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead.”

As soon as the sun had set the company had ended up camping for the night near the edge of a cliff. The others were so tired that they fell asleep a few hours early. As Gloin slept tiny flying insects got sucked into his mouth every time he inhaled, and they were expelled when he exhaled. Bilbo started to toss and turn as the sound kept him up, he sat up watching in disgust. Bilbo stood up and started to walk away from the racket, he noticed Y/n sleeping next to Thorin and for the first time, he could have sworn he was smiling. Most of the other dwarves were asleep; Gandalf, Fili, and Kili were the only ones awake. As Bilbo walked over to his pony giving her an apple, after checking to see that no one was looking.

“Hello, girl. That’s a good girl. It’s our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. sh, sh”

[Bilbo heard a scream in the night air and become worried as he started to back up, looking over his shoulder and around. He ran over to Fili and Kili who were both smoking a bit of old toby. Bilbo noticed the two of them acknowledging the sound

“What was that?”

“Orcs.”

Suddenly another scream filled the air. Thorin, who was dozing off jerked awake upon hearing his nephews mentioning orcs. Y/n instantly awoke, upon noticing he was quite tense placed a hand on his chest to calm him. He looked down at her and grumbled as his nephews continued to scare poor Bilbo, that he looked as pale as the moon.

“Orcs?”

“Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.”

“They strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.”

Bilbo looks away in fright; Fili and Kili looked at each other and began laughing to each other. Thorin stood up and signed in disappointment as he looked down on them for them joking about orcs

“You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

“We didn’t mean anything by it.”

Kili said as he looked down at his hands knowing full well of his uncle disappointment and frustration.

“No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” 

Thorin walked away from the two of them off to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley as Y/n walked over to join him she gave Kili and Fili a look of disapproval, which for them was even worse; Balin walked up to Fili and Kili leaning against the stone cave as he sighed.

“Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.”

As Balin spoke Thorin membered every moment of that battle, thousand upon thousands of dwarves and orcs fighting in the front of the gates of Moria. The massive pale orc wiping out many dwarves with his mace, then engaging with his grandfather.

“Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the vilest of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King.”

Thorin felt Y/n hand on his as the image of Azog holding up his grandfathers beheaded head as he roared to his army as he flung the head, which ended up rolling to his feet. The pain once more caused him to scowl at the unpleasant memory.

“Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us.”

Balin smiled as he looked at Bilbo turning to see Thorin looking into Y/n eyes as she continued to hold his hand with the other on his cheek

“That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc.”

Y/n mind began to imagine, as the story was one she was told in vast detail when he returned, Thorin facing Azog; Azog swinging his mace and knocking away Thorin’s shield, then his sword. With the image of Thorin falling down an embankment and landing on the ground.

“He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield”

Thorin smiled to himself as the memory of him grabbing a sword lying nearby, cutting off Azog’s left arm in the process causing Azog to clutch the stump of his arm as he began howling in pain.

“Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.”

Kili and Fili looked at each other with great pride as Bilbo seemed to be in a trance as Balin told the story.

“Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.”

Y/n looked up into Thorin’s eyes to see all the pain resurface, for it was pain that she knew all too well. She wrapped her arms around him as he, in turn, accepted her comfort. It had become one of a few things he found to make him happy.

“And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.”

Thorin released Y/n from his embrace as he turned around to see the entire Company awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Thorin walked between them toward the fire. Holding Y/n hand in his. Bilbo looked at Balin slightly confused as he brought his focus to Thorin as he asked

“But the pale orc? What happened to him?”

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” 

Thorin had returned to his spot as the others returned to where they slept. Balin smiled as Kili and Fili started to feel the exhaustion cause them to fall asleep. Bilbo looked over to see Thorin readying for bed but noticed Y/n walking up to him. 

“Take this Bilbo, I have no need for it. Perhaps it will give you comfort on this journey.”

Y/n held out her hand holding a purple handkerchief with silver trims with her initials on it. A simple token from her brother when she was much younger but it held only sad memories for her. Thorin called for her to bed to which she hurried to but not before bidding the young hobbit good night. Little did the company know that they were being hunted.


	27. The Hunt: Chapter 33

The next day started off not as pleasant as Y/n and Bilbo expected as the morning had started off with heavy rain as thunder echoed throughout the land. As the group traveled through the seemingly calm forest Dori, who was drenched too much for comfort, spoke out to Gandalf. 

“Here, Mr.Gandalf, Can’t you do something about this deluge?

“It is raining, Master Dwarf.” He stated slightly annoyed at the question.

“And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

This claim caught Bilbo’s curious ears as he perked up on his pony. Y/n turned around to smile at the sight. Thorin didn’t seem to mind.

“Are there any?”

“What?”

“Other wizards.”

“There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White.”

Y/n flinched at that name, catching Thorin’s attention. He whispered to her.

“Are you alright.”

“I don’t know. That name…Gives me chills.” she said as Gandalf continued on speaking to Bilbo.

“Then there are the two blue wizards…do you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names?”

“and who is the fifth?”

“Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown.”

“Is he a great wizard? or is he more like you?”

Gandalf looked behind himself as he was a little taken back from the statement. Y/n couldn’t help but giggle to himself.

“I think he’s a very great wizard…in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too, for always will look to find a foothold in this world.”

As they continued on, Y/n noticed Thorin gripping the reins tighter at the mention of the lands to the east. She knew who caused this anger to take over him. She placed a light hand on his shoulder to which he only sighed and rode a little bit ahead of her. She understood but that did not make the notion any less painful. Fili and Kili who were far behind seeing this looked to each other. Fili nodded at went on ahead. Upon him riding up next to her he offered her his hand which she accepted and took comfort in as she watched Thorin focus on the path ahead.

By the late afternoon, the company had reached the edge of the forest where luckily the rain had ceased after some time. Y/n noticed ahead a small abandoned home of the hill. Thorin and Gandalf both dismounted, Thorin turned to the others telling them they would set camp. As Bilbo dismounted Myrtle, he noticed Gandalf examine the home speaking to himself.

“A farmer and his family used to live here…”

Thorin continued to speak to the others to ready for the night. Gandalf turned to him.

“I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.”

Thorin who by this point was more annoyed and angered at the mere name.

“I have told you already: I will not go near that place.”

“Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice.

“I do not need their advice.”

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.”

“Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing.”

Y/n at this point though she pretended to unpack everything started to listen very carefully to every word they said.

“You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.”

Gandalf at this point was becoming flustered with every passing minute. 

“You are neither of them, I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past.”

“I did not know they were yours to keep.”

Gandalf stormed off muttering under his breath. Bilbo looked at him with worry.

“Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?”

“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense.”

Bilbo thought to himself for a moment before asking yet another question.

“Who’s that?”

“Myself, Mr. Baggins! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”

As Gandalf mounted his horse, Thorin watched as he called for Bombur to start cooking something up for everyone. Y/n sighed to herself as she frustratedly picked up her bow and placed it nearby, Bilbo turned to Balin.

“Is he coming back?”

Bain looked at him unsure as to if he would or not. Y/n walked over to the two of them with a doubtful look. 

“Best not to dwell on it…at least for now.”

As the three of them watched Gandalf ride off. Y/n turned to Thorin but quickly looked away. She offered some assistance to Bombur, seeing as she found comfort in cooking for the others. 

Nighttime had come with a rather calm feeling surrounding the company as Y/n and Bombur had finished up some stew for the others. Bilbo walked around to Y/n and Bofur who were serving up some food.

“He’s been gone a long time.”

“Who?”

“Gandalf.”

“He’s a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads.”

“Bofur is right Bilbo. Try not to worry about it too much.”

Y/n said as she placed a slice of bread over the soup while Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls of soup to take to Fili and Kili. Bilbo left the two of them as he watched Bombur trying to take more soup. Bofur slapped his hand away.

“Stop it, you’ve had plenty.”

Nori and Dori gathered around as well as Gloin started to chuckle at the sight of Bombur taking a small sip of soup. Y/n saw Thorin sitting by himself in the abandoned home, he seemed to be in deep thought. Y/n walked up to him handing him a bowl and sat next to him. For a few moments, they said nothing they ate in silence. Thorin looked at her from the corner of his eye. He knew what upset her, though it was always a touchy subject. Even though he wanted to say something to her, nothing came to mind. Y/n sighed to herself as she placed the bowl to the side. 

“Thorin… I understand your hatred for the elves but they are not all to blame.”

“Because of them, Erebor was lost to us.”

“But not all of them. Only Thranduil did, and you and I both know why.”

Thorin said nothing as he looked at her with sincerity. He remembered the day that Kind Thranduil came to his grandfather to retrieve the White Gems of Lasgalen. It was to bring peace between the two of them, but his grandfather denied them and claimed that Thranduil did not give the promised offer for them but Thorin saw it as a poor excuse to turn his army away. To him, it was not worth the death of his people but he knew that Y/n wasn’t comfortable with the issue. They would rarely argue but this one was a touchy subject. Thorin was about to speak when she stood up and turned to gather up the dishes from the other. before she left she looked over her shoulder.

“Mên Lananubukhs mênu…”

Y/n left him to his thoughts as she offered to take the bowls from the others. Thorin looked away as the words seeped in. Once she was finished she heard ruffling from some of the bushes to see Kili and Fili jump out. 

“Kili, Fili. What’s wrong?” 

The others started to group around the two of them as they caught their breath. Thorin seeing them hurried toward them as he quickly asked.

“What is it?!”

“It’s Bilbo… the ponies…some were missing and he went to get them free. He got captured by Trolls.” 

The others quickly grabbed their weapons as Thorin hurried them to help the halfling. Y/n went over to grab her bow but Thorin stopped her. 

“I need you to stay here.”

“He is part of the company…you're going to need my help.”

“I need you to stay here in case Gandalf comes back.”

She said nothing as she shook her head. Thorin looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Please, for my sake.”

Thorin placed a hand on hers as he lowered her bow. He brought his forehead to hers as he took in her scent. She simply gave a slight nod as she looked at him, she could never say no to him.

“I will, but if you're not back soon…I am going to help you.”

Thorin in agreement nodded as he turned to the others who had their weapons readied. The rushed through the woods as Y/n looked on, hopeing that they would be safe.


	28. The Hunt: Chapter 34

Y/n stayed at the camp and for a few moments, the silence was too much for her liking as she started to worry for the others. as she sat there thinking to herself, she couldn’t help but wonder if she went too far with Thorin beforehand. She never wanted to upset if but sometimes her timidness would disappear even though she hated it when she became bolder. She was an Omega it was hard to be more straight forward with him being the Alpha let alone being her mate. She smiled to herself as the thought of him entered her mind. She wouldn’t want anyone else. That she knew with her whole heart. After a few moments, she heard a loud yell. It was Kili.

“Bilbo!”

In an instant, she stood up running toward the sound as she looked behind a few bushes she saw three hideous trolls in front of the others as they looked up to see Bilbo being held by the arms and legs looking at the others in terror. She saw Thorin stop Kili from getting any closer as one of the trolls spoke.

“Lay down your arms or we’ll tear his off.”

She could see Thorin thinking to himself and with an annoyed look placed his sword into the ground. Y/n felt the urge to attack the trolls to at least draw them away from the others. As she notched an arrow she aimed toward one of the hands of the troll. With a quick release, the arrow met its mark as the troll she hit squealed in pain as a bit of blood dripped onto his hand. 

“We missed one! Go after them.”

Y/n quickly turned around as she ran toward one of the few trees with a small opening to the inside of the trunk. However, the loud and quick stomping of one of the trolls catching up to her caused her to trip over herself. The troll had managed to grab both her arms together as she was brought back to the campsite but not without complications as she did her best to kick and wiggle her way free. The troll in annoyance threw her toward the others as they struggled to put her in one of the small sacks. As the others were forced into them as well while the others were tied up over the fire to be cooked. The troll placed her next to Thorin who at this point was trying to come up with a way to escape. Y/n winced in pain as she felt a small bit of blood dripping from her head, most likely from tripping earlier. Thorin noticed this and became even more enraged at these trolls, so much so she could hear him growl as the others struggled out of their bags. Y/n overheard the trolls arguing on how they would cook them. Y/n looked around to see Bilbo standing up as he spoke to the trolls.

“You don’t want to do that. You’re making a terrible mistake.”

The others tried to stop Bilbo saying it was a waste of time as they called them half-wits. Bilbo continued to talk to the trolls on how to cook them correctly which confused her as she managed to catch a glimpse of Gandalf in the bushes. She looked over at one of the trolls pick up Bombur to place in its mouth. Bilbo quickly stopped the troll.

“No, not him! He’s infected with parasites, in fact, all of them are.”

The others started to yell at him claiming that they weren’t infected as Bilbo rolled his eyes as they started to ruin his plans. Thorin looked at Y/n who nodded to him as he kicked Kili to stop talking as the others caught wind of what was going on. The others started to claim all of them were sick as the somewhat leader of the trolls started to catch wind of what Bilbo was doing. 

“What would you have us do, then, let’em all go. Do you think I don’t know what you’re up to? This ferret is taking us for fools.”

Bilbo looked at the troll in annoyance as the sudden sight of Gandalf coming from out of the trees onto a higher boulder.

“The dawn will take you all!”

Gandalf struck the boulder with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. As soon as the sunlight touched the skin of the trolls, they started turning into stone as they screamed and howled in pain. Within seconds the three of them became statues as the company started to cheer as the others on the open fire grunted in discomfort. 

As the sun rose over the clearing; the others started to help each other out of the sacks and the spit. Gandalf walked up to one of the now stone statues, thumping it with his staff, with a pleased smile on his face. Thorin was helping Oin care for Y/n with the wound as the others helped in getting their equipment and weapons back. Thorin looked over to Gandalf knowing he needed to say something but he did not leave Y/n side. Until she motioned for him to go to him. He merely agreed as he told Oin to watch over her. He walked over to Gandalf giving him a questioned look. 

“Where did you go to, if I may ask?”

“To look ahead.”

“What brought you back?”

“Looking behind.”

Thorin smirked as Gandalf spoke. He looked over the trolls and became quite confused by them occurring. Gandalf looked over at Bilbo and Y/n talking to each other and smiled.

“At least your all in one piece.”

“No thanks to your burglar.”

“He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that, well perhaps Y/n as she did stall them.”

Thorin looked repentant as Gandalf seemed to look troubled over the trolls.

“They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.”

“Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?

As the two conversed on the odd sight Y/n spoke with Bilbo, giving him praise for thinking so quickly in helping them. 

“You did very well, Bilbo. I was truly worried about you.”

Kili and Fili started to chuckle as they pretended to be wounded. 

“Oh but no words of kindness for us.”

Y/n looked at the two of them as she brought them in for a hug with Bilbo being caught in as well. The two of them started to laugh as Y/n brought them closer.

“You both safe and that’s all that matters.”

Thorin looked over to see the four of them smiling. He didn’t want to admit it but Gandalf was right about the halfling. He brought his attention back to Gandalf who mentioned that the trolls could not have moved in daylight. That could only mean there was a troll cave nearby. After a few moments, the company found a large cave nearby. Y/n, Bilbo as well as Kili and Fili followed after them to see the cave filled with treasure. Nori started to complain about the stench filling the cave as some of the others started to cough and retch for the pungent smell. Gloin and Bofur quickly noticed the piles of gold and other treasures and trinkets. While exploring Thorin noticed two swords covered in cobwebs as Y/n found a few bows next to them. 

“These were not made by any troll,” Thorin said as he offered Gandalf one of the swords.

“Nor were they made by any smith among men.”

Gandalf drew the sword in out of the sheath while Y/n brushed off the cobwebs and dust from the bow. 

“These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age.”

Thorin realizing these were of elvish make started to put them away in disgust.

“You could not ask for a finer blade.”

Thorin reluctantly held onto the sword, drawing it out of the sheath. Y/n could tell that even though they of elvish make he clearly admired the craft. 

“Let’s get out of this foul place.”

Thorin said as he called for Bofur, Gloin, and Nori who were busy digging some gold into the ground much to Dwalin’s displeasure. On his way out of the cave following the others out he stepped on something metallic. Y/n who heard the sound looked behind him to see him picking out an elvish dagger. As he walked past Y/n he noticed the bow she has was also made from the First Age but not of elvish make. He called out to Bilbo who saw him holding the dagger which for him would be a well enough sword for him. Bilbo looked at the blade.

“I can’t take this. I…I’ve never used a sword in my life.”

“The blade is of elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby but I hope you never have to use it. But if you do, remember this: true courage is knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.”

Y/n smiled at the sight as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“The road is long and dangerous and you will need to watch over yourself. Never can be too careful.”

The sudden call from Thorin caught everyone’s attention. All of them started to run away from the cave into the nearby clearing as all of them readied their weapons.


	29. The Hunt: Chapter 35

Y/n stayed close to Thorin as the others readied there weapons. The sudden burst of a handmade sleigh crashed in the center before Gandalf and Bilbo. The man on the sleigh yelled out the sight of death and fire, he seemed to be unable to speak without the panic in his voice taking over. Gandalf walked over to the man whom to Y/n noticed looked almost dressed in the same way Gandalf was dressed, a shabby robe with a few patches sewn into it with a brown hat bent into different angles with a bit of hair poking out with no control, he almost resembled Bofur in a way. 

“Radegast,” Gandalf said as he placed a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder who flinched from the touch. The man started to claim that he had been looking everywhere for Gandalf. Gandalf had motioned for them to speak in private as the matter seemed for their ears only while the others caught their breath and rested for a little bit. Y/n sat near a few boulders while looking up at the treetops as the leaves fell, gently grazing her face. The sun was gleaming through the trees as if they were underwater. She would never tire of the earth and its beauty. Bilbo looked over to see her lost in thought. With a small cough, he caught her attention as he quickly straightened himself while holding the sword Gandalf had given to him. She smiled at the hobbit as a rumbling sound came from her stomach to which she gave an embarrassed look. Bilbo looked at her with a huge smile as he pulled out some bread from his pack with a few berries covered in a napkin. 

“It’s not much but it’s better than nothing.”

“Thank you, Bilbo, would you be alright with talking to me for a bit. I would like to know more about you.”

“Oh, well you don’t think…ahem…Thorin will mind? I don’t think he cares for my help.” 

“He won’t bother you, that’s a promise.”

Bilbo showed a quick glance over to see Thorin, Dwalin and Balin speaking together, for now, it seemed he didn’t mind for now. The little halfling gulped at the thought of an enraged Thorin. He looked over at the wizards still conversing with each other in hushed whispers. 

“I would never have thought of quite the adventure…I still can’t believe I’m even here, I feel like I have to pinch myself.”

Y/n smiled at the halfling as she started to pinch his cheek.

“Don’t worry it’s real.”

A sudden howl in the air caused them to snap their hands toward the sound. 

Bilbo looked at Y/n.

“Was that a wolf? Are there…are there wolves out there?”

Bofur hearing his question answered with a hint of fear in his voice.

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.”

Thorin yelled out as he told the others to gather close. A sudden snarl toward the group, Bofur too slow to react as a single warg pounced toward him Thorin managed to strike at the warg, killing it in a single blow. Another one pounced toward him, Thorin quickly tried to get the sword out of the wargs body. He looked up at a loud yelp to see it had fallen limp almost instantly as he noticed two arrows in its chest. He turned to see Kili and Y/n with their bows drawn and bowed his head at both of them, with the last movement of life the warg stood up only to be swiftly killed by Dwalin with ease as Gandalf hurried to them.

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?”

“No one.”

“Who did you tell !?”

“No one, I swear! What in Durin’s name is going on?”

“You are being hunted.”

Y/n spoke.

“We have to get out of here.”

Suddenly Ori came from over the hill.

“We can’t! We have no ponies; they bolted.”

Everyone started to think of any ideas to help them, Radagast turned to Gandalf and walked past him as the sled with the rabbits came toward him. At first, the company thought he was leaving them. 

“I’ll draw them off.”

Gandalf shook his head in disagreement as he stopped him for getting on.”

“These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.”

“These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try.”

Y/n and the others grabbed everything they could carry and waited for the signal from Radagaust as they hid on the edge of the forest. A loud yell fro Radagaust calling out to the Warg Riders, Gandalf watching them disappear in the distance quickly hurried the company away from them. The sound of the wargs pierced Y/n ears as she quickly rushed with the others across the rocky plain. In the distance, she could hear Radagaust taunting them. Thorin noticed the wargs were closer, he motioned for all of them to hide behind the rocks. Gandalf started to count to make sure no one got left behind. The sound of the wargs became distant as Thorin told the others to continue. 

After a few turns and stops to hide, Thorin paused next to the of the boulders as Radagaust seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping the Warg Riders away. Ori who hadn’t noticed almost ran out of cover, luckily Thorin grabbed him before they saw him. Gandalf peeked over the boulder to see the wargs once again had left the area, telling the others to continue on. Thorin turned to Gandalf as Y/n stayed with him

“Where are you leading us?” he said as he breathed heavily from the long run.

Gandalf didn’t answer as he started to run with the others. Thorin looked at Y/n who was almost out of breath, he grabbed her hand.

“Stay close to me.”

“Always.”

They both started to catch up with the others. They stopped near a boulder and heard and smelt a warg nearby, the warg jumped up toward the boulder only slightly out of sight from the others as were they. Thorin looked over at Kili and nodded to him; readying the arrow, Kili quickly stood out of the wargs blindspot shooting it warg in the chest causing it to fall near the dwarves who wasted no time killing both. However, the sound of the wargs dying cries caused the other Warg Riders to stop and bring their attention toward the company. The wargs started to howl as they stopped chasing after the Radagaust. Gandalf seeing the wargs rushing toward them quickly motioned for them to run, they only managed to outrun them for a few minutes as the Wargs began to surround them from all angles. Everyone halted and readied their weapons. Thron seeing Kili running closer yelled out for him to shoot them. Fili came closer and yelled out.

“We’re surrounded!”

Y/n looked over to Fili to see one of the wargs getting closer. She drew an arrow as she held another in her mouth and quickly shot at it through the head. She looked over to see Kili managing to shoot the others. A loud scream brought her attention to Bilbo who was running away from another warg. She quickly aimed and managed to hit the warg in the chest while Dwalin sliced at it. Y/n noticed that Gandalf was not in sight.

“Thorin, where’s Gandalf.” The others gathered closer together as more wargs started to gather.

“He’s abandoned us,” Dwalin yelled out as he stood by Balin. Thorin looked around and readied his sword.

“Hold your ground!”

Y/n stood behind Thorin as she readied her bow. She jumped a little as she saw Gandalf appear from out below the boulder.

“This way you fools!”

Thorin was stunned for only a moment as he called for the others. The wargs started to approach closer to the company as everyone quickly slid down into an underground cave. Y/n saw a warg step out from behind the boulder and jumped at her. Thorin managed to strike it down and kill it before it could harm her. Y/n tried standing up as a sharp pain shot through her leg. Thorin looked to see a gash running down her leg, he noticed one of the wargs claws had a bit of blood on it. Kili was the last to get to the cave, he saw Thorin trying to help Y/n up and hurried toward them. Thorin seeing him yelled out.

“Keep shooting at them, keep them off for a bit!”

Kili nodded and continued to shoot at them. Thorin managed to help get to the cave entrance and lowered her down. 

“Dwalin, Bain! Help her down!”

Dwalin and Balin managed to catch her and lower her down carefully as Kili looked back he hurried and jumped down the cave with Thorin following him instantly. The wargs quickly rushed toward the entrance, a loud horn sounded out causing the wargs to halt and rush away as a few horses started to rush past the boulder as the sound of metal clashing together could be heard. An orc fell through the crack but was already dead with an arrow in its chest. Thorin took the arrow out and examined it, with a begrudging voice he stated it was of Elvish make. Dwalin who went down the pathway at the end of the cave yelled to the others.

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not.!”

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur said as he rushed toward Dwalin a little shaken by what just happened. Balin helped Y/n sat her on a nearby rock as Dori and Gandalf took a look at the wound. 

“It’s too deep and I don’t have anything with me to mend it, a few bandages should halt the bleeding for a bit.”

Gandalf waved a hand over the wound, the pain had eased a little but it still hurt her too much to move. Thorin looked at Dori as he finished up bandaging the wound, once he was finished Gandalf ushered him to follow the others as he followed, leaving the two of them alone for the moment. Thorin gently looked over her leg. Y/n couldn’t help but feel bad as she thought to herself.

*I should have known the Warg would have gotten me. He must be upset…If I was just a bit more careful…*

She tried to sit up but Thorin stopped her. He placed a gentle hand on her leg as she winced a little. She placed a hand on his.

“It’s my fault Thorin…not yours.”

He said nothing only making her worry more about what he was thinking. A light kiss on her forehead stopped her thoughts from racing. He merely offered her a hand, helping her stand up as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Lean on me.”

“I can’t… if I do I’ll just slow both of us down.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about the wargs…at least for now.”

Thorin reached around her shoulder and held her close to him as they walked up to the others. As they followed the path it became narrower with each step, eventually, the path led to an open area and below them was a sight like no other. A valley covered in trees colored in gold with waterfalls that shined like diamonds as the sun began to set over the elvish made home.

“The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it’s known by another name…:

“Rivendell.”

Thorin seeing the valley looked on in annoyance. 

“Mister Baggins, help her for a moment.”

He offered her to Bilbo who helped her but as he was shorter than her, he somewhat struggled to keep her up.

Thorin walked over to Gandalf and in a frustrated spoke.

“This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.”

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakensheild. The only ill-will you bring is that which you bring yourself.”

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.”

“That matter will be handled, as I will do the talking. We cannot venture any further especially with Y/n in such pain. Or would you rather make her travel in pain with the risk of getting ill.”

Thorin sighed as he nodded in agreement. He brought his attention back to Y/n as Bilbo helped her.

“Thank you, Bilbo.”

She said a little weakly as she felt Thorin keep her up. Bilbo who now was very much worried for her health wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She smiled as Thorin focused on walking toward the valley. After a while, they managed to reach the bridge as they entered Rivendell. Y/n looked up to see a few elves strolling by them and whispering to each other. Bilbo gazed in awe at the beauty of the place. He noticed that most of the dwarves looked uneasy as most had their weapons clasped close to them. 

A dark-haired elf walked down the flight of stairs and greeted Gandalf as he motioned from his heart to him.

“Mithrandir.”

“Ah, Lindir.”

As the two of them greeted each other, the dwarves started to murmur amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

“Stay sharp.”

Y/n tried to understand what the elf she heard was named Lindir was saying to Gandalf but her elven knowledge was not as strong as she thought.

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.”

“My Lord Elrond is not here.”

“Not here? Where is he?”

A sudden burst of elvish horns was heard again. The company turned around to see a group of armed horsemen approaching the bridge at a very rapid rate. Thorin carefully let Y/n go as Bilbo helped her. Thorin yelled out to the company in Khuzadul to hold their ranks.

“Ifridi bekar!”

The company bunched together into a tight circle around Y/n and Bilbo with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted elves rode in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stopped as one of the elves dismounted, he wore more ornate armor with a light crown that looked like stars around his head. Y/n looked at Bilbo.

“That’s…that’s Lord Elrond.”

Bilbo looked at the elf and surprisingly he was kinda glad to be with the company, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust the elves but he didn’t want to be on anyone’s bad side. Gandalf bowed to Elrond 

“Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?”

“Farannem ‘lamhoth I udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui.” 

Bilbo looked at Y/n and asked.

“Do you know what they are saying?”

“Elrond is saying that they’ve been hunting a pack of Orcs.”

Elrond dismounted from his horse, then he and Gandalf hugged.

“Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near.”

He held up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then handing it to Lindir, who took it with a bit of disgust showing on his face.

“Ah, that may have been us.”

Thorin stepped forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition.

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.”

“I do not believe we have met.”

“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.”

“Indeed; he made no mention of you.”

Elrond ignored the insult, as he turned to the dwarves and spoke in Elvish. The company started to become more annoyed as none of them understood what he is saying.

“Nartho I noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vann a nethail vin.”

Gloin who by this point was the most annoyed, aside from Thorin, waved his ax at Elrond

“What is he saying? Does he offer us an insult?”

The dwarves grew bellicose and griped their weapons uneasily. Gandalf speaks exasperatedly as he turned to Gloin

“No, Master Gloin, he’s offering you food.”

The dwarves started to quickly discuss this amongst themselves as gLoin responded with a friendlier tone in his voice.

“Ah well, in that case, lead on.”

“Wait!”

Bilbo yelled out as the company made way for him and Y/n who walked toward Lord Elrond. Elrond seeing the bandage on her leg motioned to Lindir and spoke to him.

“Lindir and my handmaids will take care of her.” Bilbo offered her hand to Lindir who very carefully helped her to the house of healing. Bilbo saw a few female elves follow after her, one was much fairer, her hair was a black as ink and her eyes were as grey as clouds. She smiled at Lord Elrond for only a moment before bringing her attention back to Y/n. Thorin watched as Balin placed a hand on his shoulder.

“She’ll be alright lad. For now, let her rest.”


	30. The Hunt: Chapter 36

As the elves helped Y/n to the healing house the sight was something unlike any she had seen before, elvish statues graced the hallway as clear white curtains blew through the air, the beds were far bigger than any need for her as carved wood and title laid beneath her as the wind blew a few leaves causing the scenery to become more expressive as they waved into groups of red, orange and yellow. Y/n helped onto one of the beds of the healing house as one of the handmaids went to fetch a rag and some water. She overheard one of the women ask for Kings Foil. Lindir spoke with one of the women but left as he bowed his head to her. The women brought her attention back to Y/n as she examined the wound, she was quite fair as her skin was a pale as Y/n hair but her eyes are what caught Y/n off guard, at first she thought she was blind but they appeared to be naturally grey. Her hair reached past her back as black as onyx gems. Y/n thoughts drifted off as the pain from the wound grew. She felt the elf raise her leg up and place it on a pillow as she took off the bandage ever so carefully. 

“Lay still, young one. The pain will ease.”

Y/n felt her cold hands placed over the wound seeing a very small tint of white light appear. She tried to speak but the exhaustion of running from the wargs made her fall back down into the bed. The elf looked at Y/n with worry as one of the maids brought a bowl of warm water and a rag. The elf smiled at her and gently placed the rag in the water as she started to wash the dried blood away. The wound was not as bad as Y/n believed, it was about an inch deep the length had only reached to the middle of her leg to her ankle as it curved to her heel which luckily was not damaged. The elf brought her hand up as she started to crush the herbs in her hand and then placed it in the water, it slowly started to turn a lighter green. The elf looked at Y/n and gave a light smile. 

“It will only hurt for a moment. I promise.”

Y/n nodded her head as she gripped the bed preparing for the pain. It was true, it only lasted for a moment as she felt a spreading warmth up surround the wound. She managed to catch a glance at the wound to see it closed up but in turn, a slightly visible scar could be seen. Y/n managed to sit up to examine the wound even closer. Almost in an instant, the pain left as the elf cleaned off her leg. Y/n was impressed by the wonders of elvish magic but she never thought she would ever have the chance to see it up close.

“T…Thank you. I never knew magic like that was possible.”

Y/n said as she examined the scar more intricately, she stopped her hand as she brought it toward her examining it. The elf looked at her a little curious.

“What is it?”

“I once had that magic but It’s been such a long time since.” 

The elf looked shocked at such a claim, nothing Y/n could blame her for. Dwarf magic especially healing magic was quite rare, then again she was no normal dwarf. The elf placed a hand at the end of a few strands of her hair and smiled.

“Your an Omega? How rare to see one like you.”

Y/n looked up at her with a shocked expression.

“How did you?”

“My mother was one as well.”

Y/n saw her eyes sadness in her eyes at the mention of her mother. The elf shook her head as she helped Y/n up from the bed. Y/n was surprised to see that her leg was mended so quickly and was already healed enough to walk on. 

“My goodness, this…this is such a strange feeling.”

To both of their surprise, Y/n fell back on the bed. It seemed that even though the wound was healed she was still too exhausted to move in any way. The elf laughed a little as she helped Y/n lay down on the bed with a light blanket over her. 

“Why don’t you rest for a little while. You will need your strength.” the elf said as she started to clean up after herself. She stood up and started to leave Y/n to herself.

“Wait. W…What’s your name.”

The elf looked over her shoulder and gave her a huge smile.

“Arwen, Daughter to Lord Elrond.”

Y/n was stunned at what she just heard. She was justed healed by no normal elf but the famed daughter of Elrond. She would have said something but she couldn’t figure the best way. She simply bowed her head.

“Thank you, Lady Arwen.”

Arwen looked at her and gave her a small nod, she stopped in her tracks for a moment as she saw Thorin walking up the steps. She smiled as she walked down meeting him halfway. Thorin saw the bloodied rag and for a moment a wave of fear covered him. Arwen smiled at him as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“She’s resting but you are free to see her. I will inform the others to not interrupt you, as well as tell your company of her condition.”

Thorin said nothing as he breathed a sigh of relief. He bowed his head with respect as he continued to enter the healing house. Once he arrived he couldn’t help but rush to her side. He placed a gentle hand on hers as she reached out to his face. With a deep voice, he spoke.

“Are you alright? I was so worried I couldn’t even think straight, I left the others in the middle of dinner.”

“I’m alright, really I am. I think I just overexerted myself. Heh…We dwarves are not natural sprinters.”

He smiled at her until his gaze caught the view of her leg, the scar sent shivers up his back. He was glad that he managed to save her but he couldn’t help but blame himself for the injury. Y/n placed a hand on his cheek and turned him so he was facing her. She shook her head as his eyes told her everything.

“You were very brave my love. It was not your fault…if anyone, it was mine.”

Thorin placed a hand over hers and brought it to his lips leaving a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She blushed at the gesture as he looked up at her to see her blushing. It always made him smile, it never took to much to make her embarrassed when he did such gestures. Y/n giggled as she scooted a little bit over as she patted the bed for him to join her. Without question and laid next to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. The bliss of the moment caused her to stir in his arms until they were both comfortable. A little while afterward, Y/n felt a small shift in the bed, she awoke to see that Thorin had fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight, she swore it would never tire to her mind. She grasped at his hand giving her a sense of security, the small tip-tap of footsteps brought her attention outside of the room. She heard distant voices, as quiet as she could she stood from the bed. When she walked through the archway she started to smell smoke below her to see the rest of the company camped underneath the stairs. The smell of sausage and chicken enveloped her as her stomach rumbled ever so slightly. She walked down the cold stone steps to be greeted by Kili and Fili.

“Y/n!”

Both of them yelled out loud as they jumped up and embraced her. Both of them so happy to see her hadn’t noticed they were hugging her too hard. Balin snuck in between the two of them.

“You alright lass. You had us worried.”

She smiled as the others started to gather around her. Bilbo rushed up behind them and managed to squeeze through the others. 

“Y/n. Your…your walking on your own. How extraordinary.”

Oin placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

“That is the wonder of Elvish magic, a sight that is quite rare to witness.”

Y/n looked at them and started to smile to herself until her stomach rumbled again. Everyone looked at her and before she even asked everyone rushed over to the camp asking what she would like to eat. Bofur and Bomber offered her some sausage and a bit of bread. Kili and Fili offered some fruit, far too sweet for her but still good. Ori warned her.

“Don’t eat the green stuff. It’s tastes like rust.”

“Ori…how…how do you know what rust tastes like.”

Dori stood up and offered her some water. Y/n was parched as she quickly gulped down the cool drink.

“When he was younger, he thought that rust was honey.”

Kili and Fili started to laugh as they offered Y/n some utensils, though they were a bit dirty. As she ate, she had noticed the sky growing darker and more stars blinking through the clouds. After her thirst and hunger were satisfied, she couldn’t help but notice Bilbo wandering past the group up toward the healing house. Her curiosity got the better of her as she followed him. He seems to be listening to something, what it was she wasn’t sure. Until she noticed him looking over the balcony. She saw Gandalf and Elrond speaking, about Thorin.

“It is a dangerous move Gandalf.”

Y/n stood next to Bilbo listening. Bilbo looked away to her and looked like a child who was caught.

“It’s alright Bilbo…I didn’t see anything.”

She said as she looked over to them. Bilbo noticed her face showed only worry and a bit of anger.

“Oh come now. The throne of Erebor is Thorin’s birthright. What is it that you fear?”

“Have you forgotten?! A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His Grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakensheild will not also fall?”

Bilbo believing this conversation was not for him turned around but stopped at seeing Thorin behind both of them. Bilbo tapped Y/n on the arm. She turned around as Bilbo resumed to listen to Gandalf and Elrond. Y/n brought a hand to Thorin’s cheek as she stood in front of him. His eyes filled with sadness and fear. Bilbo looked over his shoulder but quickly looked away when Y/n noticed him. 

“Thorin…”

Y/n brought her forehead to his as she held his cheek in her hand. Thorin closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. As soon as the voices of Gandalf and Elrond trailed off Bilbo coughed causing Y/n to look up at him. Thorin looked at him but he said nothing. 

“I’ll…I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

As Bilbo fled to the safety of the others, Y/n sighed as she looked up at Thorin who looked at her with sorrowful eyes. She brought her hand from his cheek to his own and started to lead him to her room. Once they were by the bed Y/n laid down to bring him with to lay down next to her. She started to comb her hand through his hair as he rest his head on her chest. She started to hum a sweet tune to him. One that he had never heard before. The drowning thoughts in his mind began to fade away as the sound of water flowing through the river as the silence of the night made her voice echo. The room was colored in the moonlight as the small sound of the company could be heard with a small bit of orange light seen past the stairs. As Y/n sang to she felt Thorin’s hand brush against her as he brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss. The gesture made her smile as she laid her head down by his.

“You sure we shouldn’t check on them,” Kili said as he looked toward the stairs to see an embarrassed Bilbo blocking the way. Fili seemed to be able to comply with Bilbo but Kili seemed worried.

“Do you want to face your uncle while he is tired and angry? Not to mention enjoying Y/n’s company.”

Kili quickly looked to Fili for some help but merely received a shrug as the rest of the company prepared to get some well-deserved sleep.


	31. The Hunt: Chapter 37

“Y/n” 

Y/n stirred as she opened her eyes, there was nothing around her. Just darkness.

“Y/n”

As she looked around as the sound of her name echoed. A person was on their knees their hair was matted, their skin was covered in dirt and blood while their voice was hoarse. Both scars and bruises could be seen surrounded their arms and legs which were both chained up. Y/n stepped forward and knelt down to their eye level. She could now tell it was a male dwarf but it wasn’t Thorin. She raised a hand to the dwarf’s face to see clearly. The dwarf grabbed her wrist and pain followed.

“Y/n…why did you leave me?”

The dwarf looked up with blood surrounding his eyes as torture brands were etched into the dwarf’s neck. Black veins throughout his body began to grow and etched into her

“Rahl!”

In an instant, the darkness fell on him like melted wax and soon it began to take her into its depths as the heat of flames began to burn her.

Y/n awoke in fright as she breathed heavily, she looked to see Thorin still asleep. The night sky that was once pitch black had turned to a light orange as the sun began to shine through the mountains. Y/n quietly swung her legs off the bed and grabbed a light robe to cover herself. She looked out to see a few elves around, mainly guards. She looked to see next to one of the rivers was a small gazebo and no one to interrupt her. As she walked down she noticed the others huddled up by the stairs, probably finding the elvish beds to lavish to sleep in. 

She carefully tiptoed over them, luckily she managed to reach the other side without waking anyone. She stopped and noticed that Bilbo wasn’t amongst them. Most likely sleeping int eh room Lord Elrond gave him, She smiled at the thought of Bilbo being very small on such a bed. As she passed by a few elf maidens she noticed she closer to Elrond’s personal study chamber. As she passed through she noticed a statue up a few stairs and across from it was a painting. Her curiosity got the better of her. 

As she reached the top her eyes glanced over to the statue holding the broken pieces of a blade. The painting was not as glamorous as the blade. It depicted the alliance of elves and men fighting against Sauron and his armies, the story was not unknown amongst the dwarves, even the dwarven lord King Durin IV fought with them. Y/n eyes were fixed upon the man holding the blade against Sauron and with Sauron a ring of pure evil and corruption. Y/n started to hear the clashing of the battle in her mind but with a simple blink, they vanished. 

“The last alliance between men and elves.” 

A voice behind her made her jump and hit the statue causing her to make sure she hadn’t broken anything. It was Elrond. 

“I’m so sorry…I shouldn’t have been looking around.”

“It’s alright.” 

Elrond gestured to the stairs and walked with her.

“I sense you are troubled. You can confide in me if you wish.”

For a few moments, she was silent. The thought of asking for help made her feel uneasy. As they walked, they soon came to the bridge near the gazebo.

“I…I had a nightmare.”

Elrond straightened his posture as they continued to walk. 

“Our fears can control us but you should know that many can overcome it.”

Y/n looked up at him and thought how she could but the vision of her brother was so disturbing that she was surprised to find her tears flowing. Elrond stopped and raised her face to meet him and wiped the tears away. He placed a gentle hand on her head and soon the visions she saw entered his mind. In an instant he let his hand go.

“These visions you are seeing, whether they are true or not. Do not dwell on them, you must focus on the journey ahead.”

Y/n seemed confused as to his answer but knowing she did not want to offend him she merely nodded her head in agreement. Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Remember this young Y/n…You are the peace that others will wish they had.”

With that, he left Y/n to herself by the gazebo. Seeing a small bench next to her gave her the invitation to ponder for a moment. The statement vexed her so but she tried to empty her mind to gain some clarity. The sound of the rivers flowing and the small chirps of the birds awakening made her glad to see the sunlight shining through the folds in the mountains. A sight that many had never seen. The sudden feeling of peace surrounded her as the sounds of the elves singing as the sun rose. She looked across the river to see the company being brought to the dining area as Gandalf followed them. Thorin who was now awake looked across the way, she noticed that Balin and Dwalin were speaking to him but what of, she was not sure. He gestured for them to go on ahead. As soon as the others left she noticed him walking the same path she did, ever leaving his eyes on her, almost as if he was in a trace.

For Thorin, the sight before him was one he had only dreamed of. Her hair glimmered in the sunlight as her skin glowed. The beautiful silk nightgown, clearly a bit too big for her falling past her legs and her arms covered as if they were underneath a thin layer of water. She saw him walk past the staircase toward her. He stretched out his hand and timidly she accepted as he sat next to her. She could see his eyes searching for answers but he could tell the pain she held was not ready to be shared. He wrapped both his arms around her as he placed his chin on top of her head, she in turn returning the embrace. 

“Y/n, I’m here for you.”

Upon those words being heard her embrace tightened.

They had no idea how long they embarrassed each other like that. What felt like only a few moments to them was actually longer than an hour. The sound of small giggles brought their attention to the entrance to see a few elven maidens as well as Arwen.

“Please, miss y/n. If you would come with us to prepare you for dinner.”

Thorin, though not angry was clearly annoyed. Y/n smiled to Arwen and brought a gentle kiss to Thorin’s lips. 

“I’ll see you there.”

He said nothing, seeing as there was some company with them. However, he responded with a quick kiss, but soon embarrassment took over as he looked away as the elf maidens quickly rushed Y/n to the changing room. As she left he had noticed his hand lingered in the air for her touch. He sighed as he walked to where the rest of the company was.

The room was quite large with a large bath already filled with warm water with the smells of honey and oak. The water was refreshing against her skin as the smells of the forests around them entered, her mind began to clear from any trouble. After a few minutes, the maidens returned as well as Arwen who examined the wound once more. She gave y/n a comforting smile as she offered a towel for her to dry off as the maidens started to talk amongst themselves as they tried to decide what would be best for her to wear. Once they finally decided Arwen offered Y/n some help. The gown they gave her was a traditional green with small silver trim. 

Y/n marveled at such a beautiful gown, not even the finest tailors in the Bue Mountains could make such a fine attire. The maidens smiled as she started to closely examine the fabric completely entranced. Arwen placed a hand on her shoulder as she held up a small brush. Y/n felt Arwen holding her hair as she started to gently brush it, Y/n couldn’t help to feel calm as she did so. After a bit of time, they brought a mirror revealing the small braids in her hair as well as small green ribbons around a few strands of her hair. Once they were finished they lead Y/n to the dining chamber.

Thorin seemed to be uninterested in what Gandalf and Elrond were speaking about the venture and the dangers of it. Thorin started to take a sip of wine as he managed to pass a glance toward the hall to see Y/n appearing from the hall. He stared in awe at such a sight. Y/n noticed his gaze as well as the others, Kili and Fili were both surprised as Dwalin and Balin simply smiled as the others made sure of the sight that was before them. Bilbo was a bit surprised and gave Y/n a huge smile when she entered. Thorin stood up from his seat and offered a hand to her, Kili and Fili jumped over the table almost hitting Bilbo as they ran up to her giving her praise. Gandalf seeing the others staring managed to let Elrond and himself to be excused. Thorin noticed Gandalf giving him a slight gesture to which he gave a simple nod. Thorin embraced Y/n once more and whispered to her. 

“We need to prepare for the journey.”

Y/n simply nodded, as the others returned to gather their equipment. Y/n noticed Arwen sending the other elves away. With the morning sun rising past the mountains the company soon was prepared for travel. Arwen and Y/n managed to speak before they left.

“Venture far and safe Y/n. for the road is ever moving and unknown.”

“Thank you, Lady Arwen, for such thoughtful gifts and kindness.”

The two of them smiled to each other both respectfully bowing their heads.

“Y/n! We should leave. Can’t waste any time.”

Y/n quickly tensed up a bit as she rushed to help the others. After a few minutes, the group had managed to reach the edge of the mountains Y/n noticed Bilbo looking back while Thorin watched being slightly disappointed in the halflings want to stay. Y/n could tell that he was missing the comfort of home as well of the safety of the west. 

“Bilbo…”

Bilbo snapped back into reality bringing his attention to her. He saw her hand held out in front of him and seemed a bit confused. Y/n smiled 

“Don’t be afraid…I’ll help you.”

Bilbo smiled as he took her hand as they started to laugh at the situation. Thorin being a bit annoyed called out.

“Bilbo, Y/n Best not to stray behind.” 

Y/n and Bilbo looked up to seem a bit tense at the statement but both managed to understand the worry and seriousness Thorin felt was needed but Y/n knew there was another reason, one which she was not fond of, Jealousy.


	32. The Hunt: Chapter 38

Over the next days through the endless valley with the mountains towering across the horizon, with every step the company took Y/n could feel a sense of pride amongst the others. Every step was closer to Erebor. Soon their path brought them to the edge of the mountain where goblins were known to reside. Dark clouds spread through the sky as thunder and lightning clashed together against the mountains. The rain was too harsh for some to see in front of them, Thorin has Y/n next to him causing his worry to rise but also with Kili and Fili behind. Thorin turned to the others as the path ahead grew smaller with each step. 

“Hold on!”

With the wind rushing past and the lightning only making the path visible every few minutes. 

“Ahh!”

Y/n turned around to see Bilbo had almost fallen off, luckily Balin and Bofur caught him. Y/n knew that continuing on would put the others in danger, she turned to Thorin.

“We can’t stay in these conditions.” Thorin nodded as he yelled out to the others.

“We must find shelter.” At that moment a large area of shade covered the company, Balin looked up to see a massive boulder being flung toward the cliffside.

“Look out!”

Everyone clung to the side of the cliff. Thorin managed to cover Y/n as she held on to him tightly. The boulder shattered like glass and tumbled down, luckily no one was hit by the debris. The mountainside began to shift in front of them revealing stone giants. 

“This is no thunderstorm, it is a thunder-battle,” Balin said as he pointed to another stone giant grabbing once again another boulder to hurl toward them. As soon as the second boulder struck the cliffside the others felt the mountain shaking. Y/n looked up to see the cliffside they were on was part of another stone giant. She heard the stone cracking and breaking off as the legs started to move. She heard Kili fell out Fili’s name.

“Fili, grab my hand.” 

Thorin turned around to see the company was now divided as the legs of the stone giant separated. The giant they were on was headbutted against another, causing it to stumble backward back against the mountain. Thorin and the others with him quickly ran onto the safety of the mountain. Y/n watched with worry as the others were still trapped on the stone giant. She saw another giant grab a boulder and threw it at the head causing it to fall off. The giant stumbled as the Bilbo and the others held on for dear life. 

“Hold on!” Y/n yelled out with concern as Fili and Bilbo held on. The giant’s leg started to weaken as it fell against the mountainside. Horror and worry enter Y/n mind at the thought of the others being dead. Thorin yelled out as he carefully ran forward. Y/n saw the giant fall down with none of the others following suit. Y/n saw Thorin had stopped and quickly ran over to him to see the others laying down from the impact. She rushed over to Fili and Balin and held them close as she smiled to Bombur and Bofur who helped each other up. Thorin smiled at the sight of Fili being alive.

“Thank Durin.”

Bofur started to look around as he asked the others.

“Where’s Bilbo. Where’s the Hobbit!”

Y/n and the others looked around to hear Bofur calling out. Y/n turned around to see Bilbo hanging on to the edge of the cliffside. Thorin yelled for them to help him. Bofur lunged forward with Ori trying to help him up. However, the poor hobbit was too scared to let go and reach for their hand. Dwalin kneeled next to Bofur offering a hand but he simply couldn’t reach. Thorin quickly climbed down the side, Y/n quickly rushed to the edge at the sight of him helping Bilbo. Thorin had managed to grab a hold of Bilbo’s pack while also lifting him up so he could reach. While Bilbo had managed to get to safety, Y/n saw Thorin slip, luckily he was caught by Dwalin. She offered him a hand at the sight of Dwalin having some trouble.

“Thorin take my hand!”

Thorin quickly grabbed Y/n hand as both Dwalin and her managed to bring him back to safety. Kili who was standing behind them helped him up as Dwalin spoke.

“I thought we lost our burglar.”

Thorin looked down at the hobbit with an annoyed look. Bilbo looked up at him trying to catch his breath 

“He’s been lost…ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.”

Y/n looked at Thorin with disappointment as she helped Bilbo up while Dwalin and Thorin went off in search of shelter. Only a few moments later did they manage to find a cave. Y/n had the others follow behind her to wait for Thorin to make sure it was safe.

“It looks safe enough.”

“Search to the back; caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied.”

Dwalin was given a lantern from Bofur as he searched to the back only to end the end of the cave. No dangers insight.

“There’s nothing here.”

Thorin signaled to Y/n who brought the others inside. Gloin started to grab some wood from his pack to start a fire.

“Right then! Let’s get a fire going.”

“No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light.”

“We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan.”

Balin said as he looked worried about Thorin’s eagerness to leave the wizard without telling his plans.

“Plans change.” Thorin turned to Bofur telling him to take the first watch. Bofur seemed a bit annoyed but followed through. The others readied for bed as the grabbed some blankets and started to settle down for the night. 

A few hours passed, Bilbo slept in the back with Bomber while Y/n slept next to Thorin who on either side had Fili and Kili sleeping next to him. Y/n found herself unable to sleep for a few moments however the others were out as quick as a flame in the rain. Y/n heard the rustling and sound of footsteps she quickly glance up to see Bilbo tiptoeing through as to not wake the others. She thought about getting up until the sound of Bofur’s voice stopped her.

“Where’re you going?’

“Back to Rivendell,” Bilbo said as he sighed to himself.

“No, no, You can’t turn back now, your part of the company. Your one of us.”

“I’m not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins, I don’t even know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.”

At the mention of Thorin’s name, Y/n sighed as she knew the words that Thorin had said clearly struck a nerve with Bilbo. She knew though that wasn’t the truth. She looked up to see Thorin had woken up to the sound of their conversation. She watched him looking thoughtfully as he listened.

“You’re homesick; I understand.”

“No, you don’t, you don’t understand! None of you do- You’re dwarves. You’re used to- to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.”

Though Y/n couldn’t see Bofur’s reaction she knew he was hurt by his words as she was. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t…”

“No, you’re right…We don’t belong anywhere.”

Thorin sighed as he looked at Y/n. She knew there was a bit of truth to it. For ages, dwarves were looked down upon, only known for their solitude and greed. Actions that not all dwarves were victims to but sadly not many would disagree. Y/n looked at Thorin and gently brushed her hand against his slightly entangling her fingers with his. 

“I wish you all the luck in the world.”

Bofur said as he placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, Bilbo turned around to walk away until Bofur asked what he saw underneath his coat. Y/n saw in the reflection of Thorin’s eyes a small blue glow but also from Orcrist which Thorin held in his arms. Small creaks sounded off as the sand on the floor started to fall through. Thorin quickly sat up as he yelled to the others.

“Wake up! Wake up!”

Before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapsed. Everyone started to fall down toward a tunnel leading to a wooden cage. Everyone struggled to get up as a sudden horde of goblins could be seen running toward them. Thorin and Dwalin kept Kili and Fili behind them, as soon as the goblins started to attack toward Y/n Thorin got in the way. The horde started to grab at their weapons and push them away. All of the dwarves tried their best to get rid of them but to no avail. Y/n turned around to see Bilbo had simply ducked underneath the horde without being noticed. She knew not to bring any attention to him and simply hoped that he would manage to get to safety. 

The goblin horde brought the dwarves past the vast tunnels and bridges to a ginormous throne where the Great Goblin sat, he was far larger than any goblin and far more ugly with warts and wrinkled skin as well as a grotesque body. 

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

The goblins started to explain to the Great Goblin, immediately the Great Goblin ordered them to search and strip of their weapons. The goblins soon stripped every weapon away soon asking once more why we were there in the cave. Y/n quickly moved Kili and Fili behind her while the rest of the company blocked Thorin. The great Goblin bellowed loudly as no one answered his questions.

“If they will not talk, we’ll make them squeak! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the bone breaker! Start with…”

The goblin glance went to Ori but noticed Y/n hidden behind him.

“The Dwarrow-dam.”

Just as the goblins started to cut through the group, Thorin stepped forward while Dwalin stayed close to Y/n.

“Well, well, well look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, So of Thror; King under the Mountain.”

The Goblin bowed clearly with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.”

Thorin looked up with surprise and disbelief. Y/n looked at both Dwalin and Balin looking for answers but they were clearly as confused as her.

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!”

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?”

The Great Goblin laughed as he turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. Whispering some kind of orders to it. The tiny goblin wrote down the message on his slate; cackling. It pulled a lever, causing the basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

After only an hour the goblins brought instruments of torture to the throne room while the Great Goblin started singing and dancing, much to the dwarves displeasure. Suddenly one of the goblins shrieked in horror as it threw Orcrist down onto the floor. Every Goblin started to shriek and howl in fear and rage. The commotion gave Y/n the opportunity to grab a small dagger from the pile as she hid it under her cloak. The great Goblin who was clutching onto his throne in fear.

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks.”

As he spoke the other goblins hissed in anger as they started to whip at the dwarves with ropes and chains. Y/n covered her head as saw Thorin fall to his knees at the pain from the chains. Kili and Fili managed to fight off a few but soon were overwhelmed. 

“Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!”

The Great Goblin pointed to Thorin who was held down by Goblins, one of them pulled out a knife and readied to bring it down to behead Thorin. Y/n reached out as she screamed.

“Nooo!.” 

Suddenly a massive explosion of bright light spread through the throne room, all the sound was muted to Y/n as she managed to knock the Goblins away from her. She looked toward Thorin to see the goblins had been blasted away from him, she quickly ran to Thorin’s side. She placed a hand on his face. 

“Thorin…Thorin are you alright.”

Thorin opened his eyes as the light slowly started to return to the area as the goblins and the rest of the company slowly looked up to see Gandalf walking toward them wielding both staff and sword.

“Take up arms. Fight. Fight!”


	33. The Hunt: Chapter 39

The rest of the company quickly grabbed their weapons and managed to fight against the horde of goblins running toward them. As the goblins started to run at Gandalf, he had managed to kill them allowing the others to escape. A loud shriek came from the Goblin-King as the sight of Gandalf’s sword shown through the dark.

“He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!”

As the goblins were distracted the others quickly started to attack as Gandalf motioned for them to follow him. Y/n helped Thorin up, as she looked around she saw the rest of the company guarding them. Thorin looked up at her and held her close while he started to fight off the goblins, keeping her safe and alive the only thought on his mind.

The group had managed to slay down the goblins around them, Gandalf had managed to find a pathway leading to safety. Eventually, they had reached the many tunnelways of the Goblin city. A massive hoard of goblins started to run from out of the tunnels, brandishing damaged blades and crooked spears and arrows. The others had managed to keep them away and push them into the dark void below. Thorin looked up to see goblin’s up on higher ramparts shooting ropes toward them. In an instant, the goblins started to slide down the ropes.

“Cut the ropes, quickly!” Thorin yelled out as Kili and Fili started to shoot at the goblins a few shrieking in pain as they fell. Dwalin and Gloin quickly cut the ropes, they continued running through the maze-like paths reaching to a section of the path suspended by ropes from above to drop in front of them. Continuing through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. Gandalf struck a boulder above them with his staff, causing it to fall down and roll in front of the Company, squashing all the goblins in their way. Soon, the company approached the bridge between two walls of the cavern. As soon as they tried to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly broke through underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Company as hundreds of goblins approached them from all sides crawling along the walls. The Great Goblin stood tall and lashed out in anger.

“What will you do now Wizard!”

Gandalf quickly struck at the Goblin, slashing him through the stomach and his neck. In an instant, the Great Goblin fell dead. The other goblins started to shriek and cry in anger. 

The others started to here the bridge crack as the weight caused the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the bridge broke away and started to slide down the side of the cavern. The bridge started to fall at a terrific speed down the cavern’s wall, demolishing everything in its way; the others started to grip onto the bridge, screaming in terror. Thorin held onto the post as he held Y/n extremely tight. As the bridge started to slow down and landed it landed quite rough at the bottom of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Luckily for Thorin and Y/n were flung a bit away. Gandalf quickly got up from the pile of wreckage and helped the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage. The others started to move the rubble off of them, Kili looked up hearing the sound of goblins to see them crawling along the cavern walls. 

“Gandalf!”

Kili yelled out as the others helped each other out of the rumble. Gandalf quickly motioned to the others toward the path. Thorin rushed the others in front of him as Y/n helped Kili and Fili behind them. The sounds of goblin echoing through the tunnels. Eventually, the path led to an opening outside of the side of the mountain. As the company ran out, Y/n looked around to see the others were out of breath. Gandalf started to count to himself. 

“Bilbo…Where is the hobbit? Where is Bilbo?!”

Y/n stopped in her tracks at the sudden realization. She looked at the other who started to argue amongst themselves while Gandalf looked back toward the cavern. Thorin suddenly yelled out at the others, silencing their squabble.

“I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.” 

Y/n looked away from the group and started to cry, not at the mention of Bilbo leaving. She knew that he never would have done that. but the thought of such an idea being spoken to the group like that. She knew he never agreed with letting the young halfling join them, she wiped the tears away and looked at the group. 

“No, Bilbo wouldn’t do that. I…I saw him hiding from the goblins.”

“No, he isn’t”

Everyone looked behind Y/n to see Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree. The dwarves looked up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughs as he spoke.

“Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!” 

Bilbo walked forward into the group; as Balin affectionately pat him on the shoulder. Y/n hugged him and sighed with relief to see him alive. 

“Bilbo, we’d given you up!”

“How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!”

“How, indeed.”

There was an awkward silence as Bilbo seemed to be thinking about what to say. He gave off a nervous laugh and put his hands on his hips. Gandalf coughed a bit and laughed the question off.

“Well, what does it matter? He’s back!” 

Thorin, who seemed a bit annoyed and confused spoke.

“It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?” 

Bilbo looked at him, he understood. Y/n, on the other hand, felt a bit unnerved by Thorin being so demanding of him. But she too was a bit curious. Bilbo looked at them with sincereness in his eyes.

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, cause you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”

Everyone was silent at his words. Y/n smiled to herself as she nodded in agreement to him. Thorin looked down, knowing full well what he said about the halfling was perhaps too harsh. Gandalf smiled at Bilbo as he had clearly changed throughout the journey, but the road ahead was still far. Suddenly a sharp howl was heard through the air. Everyone looked up to see wargs running down the mountain toward them. Thorin looked up at Gandalf.

“Out of the frying pan…”

“And into the fire. Run!”


	34. The Hunt: Chapter 40

Everyone started to run as the sound of wargs started to catch up to them. Before anyone had noticed the sun had set and nighttime had covered the land. Thorin and the rest soon found themselves near the cliff. Gandalf looked at the trees and hurried everyone to climb.

“Hurry! All of you. Climb!”

As the company started to climb, Bilbo helped Y/n up as Thorin took her hand and helped onto one of the branches. Dori and Nori helped Bilbo as Kili and Fili started to help the others up, Gandalf who had reached the top looked around at the wargs as they circled the trees. Their teeth bared at the dwarves as they growled and jumped at the trees. Y/n looked up to see Gandalf reaching out with his staff picking up a moth sitting near him. He brought the moth close to his face whispering to it; he then blew it away gently, causing it to flutter away. The Wargs started to cease their growling and turn to the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaching slowly. Thorin looked at Azog in shock as Y/n hid behind him shocked at the sight.

“Azog?!”

As the White Warg growled, Azog stroked it and spoke ominously with nothing but hatred and anger in his voice.

“Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?” “Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob.” 

Thorin looked at Y/n. She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. Every word the pale orc spoke etched into her mind.

“He said your father smelled of fear…just as we do.”

Thorin looked struck with pain and grief, Azog growled and turned to his men. 

“Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!” 

The Wargs lept forward as they scrabbled at the tree trunks and broke apart the branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees started to shake violently at the assault as the company held on for dear life.

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the tree started to get uprooted from the ground lean wildly as more Wargs grabbed onto it, the trees started to trip over and crash into each other; the dwarves and Bilbo jumped from the falling trees to the next; soon all of the trees had fallen over. Everyone had managed to jump onto the last of the trees, on the very edge of the cliff. Luckily the tree managed to stay upright. The company heard Azog laughing as the rest of the wargs continued to attack from below. Gandalf started to look around for any way to ward them off, after spotting a few pinecones he grabbed a few and set them on fire; throwing one down amid the Wargs, who yelped at the pain and started to retreat in fear of the fire. Azog became startled and angry at the unexpected attack. Gandalf lit two more pinecones and threw one down to Fili and Kili.

As Gandalf set them on fire and passed them each to everyone, they quickly threw them in a desperate need. Bilbo had managed to even throw one right into one of the wargs faces as Y/n quickly followed suit by managing to throw one into the dry grass near the wargs setting it on fire. The wargs started to scatter from the flames. Everyone started to cheer on as the wargs continued to snarl at them. However, the premature celebration stopped at the roots of the last tree started to uproot. Everyone screamed as they started to hang onto the branches. Thorin had managed to grab onto the branch as Y/n held on to the next one. She looked around to see the others trying their best to hang on, she saw Kili and Fili had managed to hold on as Dwalin helped Balin, Bilbo as well seemed safe but for the others, they were hanging on for life as the sound and heat of the flames started to cause discomfort. Thorin looked up to see Azog on his warg almost as if he was waiting. Y/n looked over to see Thorin getting up wielding the oaken shield and orcrist. Fear enveloped everyone as he unsheathed his sword. Y/n eyes widened as she started trying to climb up to no avail. Kili and Fili started to panic as well.

“Thorin!”

They all yelled out. Y/n brought her arm out trying to stop him in any way. Tears started to prick at her eyes. Thorin started to run toward Azog holding the sword high above with the oaken shield prepared. Everything slowed for the company as they watched him once more face against this terrible foe. The smell of smoke and heat of the flames surrounding everyone. Azog roared as his warg jumped off and pounced onto Thorin knocking him away to the ground, 

“No!” Balin and Dwalin yelled out as Thorin tried standing up only to be hit in the face by Azogs mace. Bilbo had managed to stand on the body of the tree helping Y/n up only to see the sight of the white warg biting into Thorin as the blood-curdling sound of him yelling in pain filled her ears. 

“Thorin!” Dwalin yelled out as he tried to launch his way forward only to end up falling onto another branch, almost breaking in the process. The warg biting even harder caused Thorin to yell once more as he tried hitting the warg with the pommel of the blade making the warg throw him in the air to the ground.

Azog spoke to one of the henchmen. Soon the orc started to walk toward Thorin with the blade in hand. Y/n watched as Bilbo unsheathed the small sword he carried and looked up at him nodding in unison. Thorin started gasping for air as he laid there seeing the orc holding its blade to his neck, he tried to grasp at his own blade but was unable to reach it. Bilbo launched himself at the orc managing to tackle it to the ground able to stab it multiple time in the chest. Thorin looked up to see Y/n next to him with a bow in hand while Bilbo stood in front of them both. He could hear her voice speak gently to him before succumbing to his wounds.

Bilbo stood there swinging his blade at Azog and the others as the wargs growled in pleasure as Azorg ordered to kill them. Y/n held up her bow as the warg drew closer. Suddenly the wargs found themselves being attacked by Kili, Fili, and Dwalin. Y/n looked shocked as Bilbo started to attack at the orcs as well. Y/n notched an arrow and managed to shoot two of the wargs down as Bilbo was thrown off of Azogs warg with a hard thud to the ground. A sudden shriek from the air caused everyone to look up. Y/n smiled at the sight.

“The Eagles of Manwë”

One by one the eagles attacked the wargs fanning the flames to burn them while a few grabbed them off of the cliff and throwing them to the ground. Azog growled in anger the Eagles continued their attack as they carried the dwarves away. Y/n saw an eagle going toward Thorin and quickly jumped onto it’s back while it picked him up in its talons as another flew toward Bilbo grabbing him and dropping him onto the back of another. Soon the entire company was in the safety of the sky.

Soon the sun began to rise as the eagles flew past the misty mountains. Kili and Fili looked around at the others. 

“Thorin!” 

Fili yelled out as Y/n looked below to see he was still unconscious as Bilbo looked to her with worry in his eyes. Soon the forests appeared closer as the sight of The Carrock drew closer. The mountain range expanding showing the valley below being so majestic, forests untouched by anyone as rivers flowed peacefully, it brought a tear to Y/n eye. The eagles dived toward Carrock with hers gently placing Thorin down and bowing its head for her to slide off of. She kneeled next to Thorin placing a hand over his chest.

“Thorin, please open your eyes. Please”

The sight of another eagle landing while Gandalf rushed over to the two of them yelling out to Thorin. As he kneeled next to him he placed a hand over his eyes. Speaking so soft that not even Y/n could hear. Thorin opened his eyes and looked up at Gandalf realizing he was safe. 

“The Halfing?”

Gandalf smiled at the sight.

“It’s alright. Bilbo is here and he’s quite safe.”

Thorin bringing a hand to his face as he sat up he looked up at Y/n as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Thorin embraced her as he sighed in relief to see her safe and sound. He turned his sight to Bilbo who stood there smiling at the two of them. As Dwalin and Kili helped him up he shook them off.

“You! What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!”

Y/n and Gandalf looked at him confused at his anger.

“Did I not say you would be a burden! That you would not survive in the wild. That you had no place amongst us.” Bilbo looked down with defeat as the words echoed in his ears. Y/n looked on with disappointment as Gandalf watched with curiosity. 

“I have never been so wrong in all my life.” 

Thorin embraced Bilbo causing the young hobbit to look surprised at such an act as he embraced him back. The others cheered on as they watched, Y/n smiled at the sight as Thorin let him go.

“But I’m sorry, I doubted you.”

“No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar.” 

The company chuckled as the hobbit joked. The eagles shrieked and flew way causing everyone to look behind them, Y/n looked forward to seeing a sight she had not seen in years. 

“Thorin. Look.” 

Thorin and Bilbo looked forward to seeing it in all its beauty. The Lonely Mountain.

“Is that what I think it is?” Bilbo asked as everyone stepped forward at the sight.

“Erebor…The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle -Earth.” Gandalf said as the sight brought a feeling in everyone heart.

“Our Home,” Thorin said as he held Yn’s hand in his. The small sound of a thrush flying toward the mountain as the sign of the birds returning to the mountains gave all of them hope. 

Y/n placed a hand on her chest as the sight of their home. She never thought she would see it again. In her hand, she held the pendant Vili gave to her all those years ago. She looked at Thorin and smiled

“Our Home.”


	35. The Hunt: Chapter 41

Throughout the day the company decided to stay at Carrock to rest and to regain their bearings. Some decided it was the best seeing as they hadn’t been able to rest since the storm on the mountainside. However, Thorin wished to continue but soon realized it was unwise to continue on in his current state. As the company started to unpack toward the end of the day on top of Carrock. Fili and Kili soon got a nice warm fire started as the others simply prepared for sleep. Thorin was speaking with Gandalf, wondering if they were making good time. Y/n placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry to interrupt…but may we speak in private?”

Thorin looked to Gandalf who simply gave her a smile as he pulled out his pipe and some old toby. Thorin followed her down a set of stairs leading below the campsite around toward the front where he saw a small pond inside of the rock. He looked at Y/n puzzled as to why she brought him there. She simply motioned for him to sit on one of the stones. He did, albeit curious as to why. He saw her with a basin and a rag as well as a few bandages and needle and thread. He instantly sighed as he knew what he was in for. He started to strip as he carefully moved his arm as to not hurt himself, however, a sharp pain came over his ribs which made him wince in pain. The sound caused Y/n to look away in pain as she sat in front of him filling the basin with water and soaking the rag in it. 

Her silence caused him to feel uneasy. What was she thinking? Did she hate him, or did she simply have nothing to say?

She placed a hand on his chest seeing that he had multiple puncture wounds on his chest and right arm as well as a few on his back. While not deep enough to be life-threatening, it definitely needed to be taken care of. Not to mention the scratches on his face as well. She started to wipe away the blood and bandaged the ones on his chest without much to say other than asking him to move his arm slightly or to move a little bit for a better angle.

She couldn’t think of what to say. He almost got himself killed. She had already lost so much. But not him, she would never be able to handle losing him. The sight of him being almost beheaded had completely terrorized her mind. What if she hadn’t helped in time? What if the warg had killed him? The mere thought made her pause in cleaning his wounds as she looked down at her hands. The blood reminded her of Vili when she tried all she could to help, even now the glow would not appear for her. Thorin looked down at her and placed a hand on hers.

“Y/n…look at me. Please.”

She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. Drops falling onto his hands and the bloodied water in the basin. He raised his other hand to lift her chin up to him. Her eyes were glossed over with tears.

“You could have died…You fool…You could have been killed in front of me and your nephews. You shouldn’t have faced him!”

She started to lightly bang her fists against his chest as she fell to her knees crying. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to tried to compose herself. He sighed at his own idiocy. He brought this pain on her and he never even thought about it, at that moment only revenge ran through his mind. He shouldn’t have been so blind. He held her tight as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. The warmth from each of them brought a sense of security for them. She felt his hands rub down her back to try and calm her, slowly she started to catch her breath. She sighed as she breathed to calm her sobs. Thorin looked at her and gave a sorrowful look.

“I swear. I will always be with you.”

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. The wounds over his face spoke out, she shook her head as she grabbed the rag and brought it to his face to wipe away the dry blood. He stopped her hand in mid-air bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was one of a promise, to seal what he said. She dropped the rag and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. A small wave of bliss rushed over her as he placed butterfly kisses over her neck. She brought her hands to his chest feeling the strength even now when he was wounded. She stopped when he winced in pain. Both of them stopped as they chuckled.

“Perhaps another time would be best.”

She said as he smirked as she kissed him once more and left his lap, she grabbed the basin and went behind him to clean the wounds on his back. Both of them smiled and even Thorin found relief in her touch, though it would be nice to claim more of it.

Once she had finished, she helped him get his tunic and cloak back on. Teasing as she helped by grazing her hands against his skin, making him smirk at her making such a move.

“Quite bold for an Omega.”

She blushed as his words and soon her face turned red as she grabbed the basin and motioned for them to both return with the company. They arrived to see everyone sleeping. Both of them smiled at the sight as they found a spot to lay down. Thorin laid down making room for her, once she had found herself comfortable he wrapped an arm around her waist while she was faced toward him. She looked up to see his piercing sky-blue eyes looking back at her as he brought a hand to the braid in her silver hair. A small kiss goodnight was shared as they held each other close.

As the sounds of the night enveloped them both, far from the Carrock a creature hunted and looked onward in the direction of the group.


	36. The Hunt: Chapter 42

As the sun had barely risen above the mountains. The scent of the pine awoke Y/n to feel the gentle air brush against her face. As she looked around to see the others still asleep she groggily wiped her eyes away and grabbed her small waterskin and grabbed a small box out of her pack. She quietly stood up and walked to the small pond from before. When she arrived she sat down and filled the water skin with water and placed a pinched size amount of the purple powder. As she mixed it into the water she couldn't help but repel the smell. It had never been that way before. Perhaps she had never noticed it before. As she brought the drink to her lips she smacked her lips in disgust from the taste once more. She shuddered as she drank the rest but it seemed to have the same effect. She sighed from the foul taste and drank some of the ponds water and sighed in relief from such a better taste on her lips. She smiled to herself as she enjoyed the quiet of the morning. She turned around to see Thorin leaning on the rocky entrance with the pool of water reflexing in his eyes. He smiled at her as he sat next to her. 

"Are you alright?"

"I will be... Its been a while since I took the medicine. I think my body simply forgot the taste of it."

Thorin looked at the water skin and examined it but he couldn't smell anything. Likely because it was for an Omega, not an Alpha. Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder and looked to see something he had not seen since they first started their journey. Lust.

"Y/n...your scent suddenly got stronger."

She said nothing as she brought her hand to face and in a most pleasing tune, purred. 

"It's been quite a while. Would you be willing to please your queen?"

She said almost out of breath. He couldn't help but growl very lowly. He brought his lips to her neck as she slowly started to undo his tunic and cloak. He brought his teeth to her dress neckline and started to undo the laces on her back. Her skin glimmered against the reflection of the cave as she clawed at his sculpted chest and relished in the muscle throughout his back. Every kiss between brought warmth throughout both of them as the cool stone of the cave grazed against their skin. As he gently brought her down to be on top of her, he stopped himself from the sight before him, her silver hair flowed like a river of diamonds on the cave floor with the ends barely touching the pond. To her the sight was beautiful, his hair cascaded down like the night sky with the strands of the few grey hairs reminding her of stars high in the sky and his eyes piercing through like a sea. He smirked and started to kiss her calvical and shoulder before kissing her deeply. She felt the skirt she wore lossen around her as she watched him undo his trousers.   
Both of them looked at the other for approval before he entered her, both hissed in pleasure as the feeling had been too far gone from them. 

Every thrust made her body quiver as the rocking and swaying of her body gave her a sense of security as she felt beads of sweat tickle her skin from the cold air. He brought his lips to her breasts causing her to yelp ever so slightly. Every nerve ending in her body tingled as the feeling of ecstasy succumb to her. He started to growl as he bucked his hips more into her as he lift her hips slightly up for more access. The pleasure was making her reach her breaking point as he gently flipped her onto her stomach and began to kiss her back as well as leaving love marks along her neck.

"Thorin...I think I'm about to cum." 

"You may...but that won't stop me."

A sudden wave of bliss surrounded her as she felt her legs shudder at the force of such magnitude given to pleasure her. She turned her body around to face him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled once more as he picked her up, pinning her to the cavern wall in the process. Every thrust was more invigorating than the last as she felt her body beginning to feel weak. That didn't stop him as he claimed her lips once more feeling her nails dig into his back only made him feel more aroused as his pace quickened. The stone gently scratching against her back made her yelp once more, not in pain but in bliss as she felt him lower her back to the ground but grazing his hand over her chest to her stomach and then to her legs as he bite her ear making her breath more heavily and bringing herself closer to him. As he trusts started to slow down ever so slightly she felt his fingers graze down to her core, making her yelp once more as he thrust a few more times to find no more strength in his body. As he pulled out he felt his body fall to the ground to look up to see her pinning her self to him. She gently grazed her hands along his chest towards his neck and stopping at his abs.

"It's my turn to mark you."

She saw a look of surprise and bliss on his face, as he watched her brings her lips to his skin, feeling every mark being made before her lips as he grabbed onto her hips to help him. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest to hear his heart beating as fast as a rabbit on the run. After she felt every part of his body had been marked she tangled her legs in his as the two of them caught their breath. Thorin glanced at the cave entrance to see the sun peeking through the mountains.

"Perhaps we should wake the others."

She shook her head as she grasped his hand in hers. Closing her eyes to the sound of his heartbeat.

"A few more minutes."


	37. The Hunt: Chapter 43

Once the sun had risen, everyone started to pack up as Gandalf lead down the Carrock trail showing large feathers from the eagles scattered around the forest floor. AS the company was traveling the sound of wargs howling throughout the day had made the group hurry faster than ever away from them and soon night once more had fallen.

After a few hours, the company found a small rocky area to hide as they agreed to have Bilbo scout as he was much smaller than them and would not be noticed. Y/n had stumbled a few times as she sat down on one of the rocks and soon Thorin noticed she looked weak.

“Are you alright.”

“I’m alright, just have to catch my breath.”

As they rest Thorin was thinking to himself of when he was in Bree and the discussion with Gandalf of him being hunted down for his head. Now he knew who wanted him dead. After all these years the pale orc lived and now he had more reason to survive and kill him once and for all. 

A sudden roar and growl of the wargs were close but they had clearly lost their scent. For now, that was most fortunate. As Y/n heard the footsteps of the young hobbit, he looked worried and out of breath as well.

“Bilbo, are you alright? What did you see?’

Thorin interjected and asked

“How close is the pack?”

“Too close.A couple of leagues at best. But that’s not the worst of it.”

Gandalf listened as he spoke of something else other than the pack.

“What form did it take. Like a bear?”

The company looked started as if Gandalf knew of what Bilbo was speaking of as the company started to be agitated at him not telling them. Some of the group started saying they should double back but Thorin quickly reminded them of the warg pack.

“There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might, uh, take refuge”

The look in Gandalf eyes made Y/n question his logic and asked in a worried tone.

“Are they friend or foe?”

“Neither…He will help or…He will kill us.”

“What choice do we have?” Thorin asked with a slightly annoyed look.

A second roar came from behind and much closer than before.

“None.”

Very quickly everyone started to run through the woods and soon came out along the plains and flatlands. After many hours of running and hiding from the pack and the creature. Eventually, the sun had risen as the group ran into the woods and saw a small home surrounded by a stone wall covered in brush and trees covering it from unkind eyes. As the Company ran out of the forest, Azog and his Orcs were racing through the forest as well. Both groups stop suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounded nearby.

“To the house! Run!”

The Company quickly ran across the plain; Bombur, outrunning all the rest of them in his fear. Quickly running through the gate in the hedge.

“Come on, get inside!”

Everyone ran to the front door of the house; to find it locked. Bombur, reached the door first, throwing himself against it but fell flat on his back when the door didn’t budge. The rest of the dwarves caught up and started throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looked back as a massive bear broke out from the edge of the forest running toward them.

“Open the door!”

“Quickly!” Thorin yelled out as he pulled Y/n in front of him toward the door

Y/n pushed through the dwarves pressed against the door, managing to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. Everyone bolted inside the house and slammed the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear.]

Gandalf looked on in apparent amusement as the dwarves yelled as they pressed against the door.

“Come on, lads!”

With the final heave, the dwarves managed to close the door and drop the bolt across it. Everyone sighed in shock, fear, and tiredness.

“What is that?”

“That…is our host.”

The dwarves and Bilbo turned to Gandalf in bewilderment. Y/n cried catching her breath as Thorin helped her sit down on a nearby stool.

“His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he’s a huge black bear; sometimes he’s a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves.”

The dwarves look at each other in dismay as Ori peaked out a crack in the door.

“He’s leaving!”

Dori pulled him away from the door.

“Come away from there! It’s not natural, none of it. It’s obvious: he’s under some dark spell.”

“Don’t be a fool; he’s under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You’ll be safe here tonight.”

Everyone started spreading out through the house. Late into the night, everyone had settled themselves to rest. Although Y/n seemed to want the fresh air of the night. Gandalf warned her not to stray out of the gate as the others asked if she was alright. She insured them she was fine but she wanted to relax outside for a bit. Thorin offered to go out with her.

“You need your rest, I will only be out for a little bit.”

As the cover of the night waved over the land, Y/n held the small box of medicine from the night before. The smell once more was too much to handle, Why that was she wasn’t sure. She opened the box to see a small note under the small pouch of powder, it had the handwriting of Thorin’s mother. She opened it and read

“My Dear Y/n, If you ever read this, I must share with you the great and worrying thought that has now become a reality. Should this medicine ever taste or smell foul it means its effects shall no longer effect. My dear, You are with child.”


End file.
